Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa cap 1
by RenaKriznee
Summary: La preparación para la primera prueba. Cómo se sentirán todos ante este hecho? DEJEN REVIEWS!:D
1. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap 1

_Ok, ahora la historia ya está bien editada . Lamento si fue difícil seguirla, es solo que no sabía hacer algunas cosillas, pero agradezco la ayuda de Renata para poder subir correctamente el fic :p._

**

* * *

**

**DOS BRUJAS Y UN MAGO**

Era la típica mañana en el número 4 Privet Drive. Todo era pelea por la mañana, y por las tardes ni se diga, pues los gritos de Dudley porque le dieran de comer eran insoportables; pero el verdadero problema venía en la noche, pues Hedwig hace mucho escándalo por querer salir a volar un poco.

Las labores que ponían a hacer a Harry cada que Hedwig desesperaba a Tío Vernon, eran realmente exhaustivas, y dejaban a Harry con muchas ganas de comerse una vaca completa, claro si es que los Dursley lo dejaban comer tanto.

Una noche, Harry estaba en su cuarto escribiendo una carta a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, y pensaba en un buen plan para mandar a Hedwig con sus valiosas cartas y que estuviera en casa para la madrugada, al fin y al cabo, los Dursley era tan estúpidos que se creerían cualquier pretexto sobre Hedwig, con tan solo saber que Hedwig tan vez seguía dormida porque estaba enferma o algo por el estilo, Harry lo pensaría después.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba despertando, cuando escuchó a tía Petunia que le gritaba...

-¡Baja inmediatamente!- ordena Petunia muy molesta, Harry se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para que tía Petunia sonara tan enojada.

Cuando estuvo en la cocina, se sentó al lado de tío Vernon, el cual solamente le intercambió una mirada amenazante

-¿Me llamaron?- preguntó Harry algo asustado

-Tendremos visitas- contesta tío Vernon sin siquiera verlo

-No será de tía Marge, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry casi desmayándose de la mesa

-No, Marge está teniendo unas largas vacaciones en Francia, junto con todos sus perros pulgosos- Harry no se atrevió a preguntar de quién sería la visita que tendrían- ... un amigo está arreglando su casa y me ha pedido que le de por un tiempo albergue en la casa, por lo que acepté- tío Vernon cerró su periódico y vio a Harry con ojos amenazantes

-¿Y quieren que me instale en el armario debajo de las escaleras?- preguntó Harry con tono aburrido

-No exactamente- contestó Petunia que le daba una ración de 4 huevos revueltos a Dudley

-Te quedarás en tu habitación, con tu avechucho escandaloso y te comportarás con una persona completamente normal- tío Vernon parecía estar molesto por haber aceptado a una persona en su casa

-Ya me lo has pedido infinidad de veces- contestó Harry en voz muy baja

-Papá, ¿Por qué aceptaste a ese tipo de gente?- cuestiona Dudley enfurecido

-No me queda de otra Dudders, es un amigo empresario muy rico y puede que nuestras empresas se fusionen, y si eso sucede, yo seré el jefe por muchas razones que luego les explicaré- contestó tío Vernon radiante de alegría

-¡Pero, ¿Por qué ellos?!- agrega Dudley que parecía estar más enojado que su propio padre al ver por las mañanas a Harry

-¿Qué tipo de gente es?- preguntó Harry sin pensarlo, con la esperanza de que fueran magos

-Personas realmente extrañas, no son tan anormales como tú, pero no son de mi agrado- contestó tío Vernon tomando su periódico de nuevo

-Mientras menos tiempo estén aquí, mejor- agrega Petunia sirviendo más huevos batidos en el plato de Dudley

Durante todo el día, Harry se preguntaba qué tipo de gente podría ser para que tío Vernon estuviese tan enojado por la visita.

Por la noche Harry estaba en su habitación, pensando en quiénes irían a vivir con ellos por un tiempo, pues tío Vernon solamente los admitiría si es que les daba algún beneficio.

Finalmente el día llegó; todos estaban en el recibidor, pero es de esperarse que Harry sea el que menos se vea entre todos...

-¡Qué gusto tenerte con nosotros, Ryusuke Sakaguchi!- saluda tío Vernon con un tono muy fingido

-Espero no causarte ninguna molestia, Vernon- comenta Ryusuke algo avergonzado

-¡Para nada!, ¡Nuestra casa es su casa!- contesta Petunia pareciendo contenta

-Te presento a nuestro pequeño gran orgullo... Dudley, saluda al amigo de tu padre- Dudley veía a Ryusuke con repugnancia y solamente le alarga la mano, Ryusuke la estrecha

-Es un placer, jovencito- contesta Ryusuke

-Igualmente- contesta Dudley desganado, Ryusuke se fija en Harry y se pasma al ver la cicatriz en su rostro

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Ryusuke con mucho interés

-Ah, bueno, yo...- Harry iba a decir su nombre cuando tío Vernon interrumpe de manera inesperada

-¿Y quiénes son éstas lindas señoritas?- había dos chicas a cada lado de Ryusuke casi iguales (una era más alta que la otra; la más alta tenía una expresión en su rostro que se parecía a la de tío Vernon cuando veía a Harry preparado para ir a Hogwarts; la otra tenía sus facciones más alegres y parecía ser una chica muy agradable. Las dos tenían su pelo de color negro como el ébano, sus ojos eran de igual color, la alta tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y la otra tenía un corte de melena)

-¡Oh!, es verdad; ellas son mis hijas- Ryusuke voltea con la más pequeña- ella es Rena- y luego voltea con la otra- y ella es Renata; saluden, niñas

-Es un placer conocerlos- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo, solamente que una sonreía y la otra no

-Vaya, hermosas chicas- comenta Dudley queriendo dar un aire elegante y galán, pero pareció más de esos tipos que van por la calle lanzando piropos a las chicas

-Ajá- murmura Renata sin quitar su cara de mustia

-Ven, te llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes- Ryusuke y Vernon suben las escaleras, Petunia los sigue; pero antes de que desaparecieran por las escaleras, Petunia mira a Harry

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?, sube inmediatamente el equipaje!- ordena Petunia muy enojada, Harry da un tropiezo y hace lo que le ordenan- Cariño, atiende a esas lindas jovencitas- pidió Petunia con tono idiota; Renata usó una expresión tan despectiva que Petunia se fue de inmediato.

Dudley, Renata y Rena se habían quedado en el recibidor...

-Bueno, mis linda jovencitas, hay un gran pastel en la nevera, ¿Quisieran tener el honor de acompañarme y ver como lo devoro?- propone Dudley con el mismo tono de antes

-Ah, bueno...- Rena no sabía decir que no, pero...

-No gracias, no me divierte ver como un cerdito engulle lo que le dan- Renata se dirige a la sala sin siquiera ver a Dudley, éste estaba rojo del coraje, pues como sabemos, nunca le habían dicho que no, al menos no de ese modo; Rena sigue a su hermana

-Renata, no seas grosera- pide Rena en voz baja y con mucho miedo

-Recuerda que debemos ser coherentes- Renata miraba los retratos de la sala- ... eres un niño mimado, ¿Cierto?- comenta Renata tomando una fotografía

-Renata- Rena se ponía más tensa

-Apuesto que te siguen tratando como un niño a pesar de tus 17 años- comenta Renata muy divertida

-Renata, ya basta- Rena comenzaba a enojarse.

Los adultos bajaban junto con Harry...

-No te preocupes, la comida pronto estará servida- comenta tío Vernon ya saboreando la hora

-Eres muy amable, Vernon; pero comimos algo en el camino- contesta Ryusuke muy avergonzado

-Pero no me despreciará una tacita de té, ¿O sí, señor Sakaguchi?- propone Petunia muy interesada en la respuesta

-Está bien; ¿Niñas quieren venir?- las dos chicas voltean con él

-No gracias, papá- contesta Rena con una sonrisa tierna

-No, gracias- contesta Renata dejando la fotografía de Dudley

-Está bien; Dudders, ¿Quieres?- pregunta tío Vernon omitiendo a la chicas

-¡Sí!- Dudley se va con los adultos, a Harry no se le hacía raro que lo trataran tan mal, al contrario, el prefería no estar cerca de las visitas.

Rena y Renata miraban a Harry, parecían dudar en hablarle o no...

-... El famoso Harry Potter- comenta Renata muy interesada y con una mirada petulante, Harry se quedó pasmado al escuchar lo que dijo Renata

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?, los Dursley jamás me mencionan en las pláticas con sus amistades- pregunta Harry con un poco de miedo

-No lo hemos escuchado de tus tíos, ni tampoco de nuestro padre- contesta Rena con una sonrisa amable

-¿A no?

-No

-Eres el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe que venció a Lord Voldemort cuando eras muy pequeño... eres un chico interesante- agrega Renata, Harry se asombra, pues se da cuenta de que ellas son de las pocas personas que nombraban a Voldemort sin temor

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-No somos muggles, Potter- contesta Rena

-Somos brujas- agrega Renata

-Entonces ¿Estudian en Hogwarts?- pregunta Harry algo contento

-No, nosotras estudiamos en Japón- contesta Renata

-¿En Japón?, ¿Entonces por qué han venido hasta acá?- pregunta Harry asombrado

-Que estén arreglando nuestra casa es solo una excusa, papá quiere que estudiemos nuestro último curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y como tus tíos son los únicos amigos de mi papá aquí, pues por eso venimos con esa excusa- contesta Renata

-¿En Japón también hay escuelas para magos?- Harry estaba muy interesado en todo lo que ellas pudieran decirle

-Sí, no creas que Londres es el único lugar en donde hay escuelas para magos- contesta Renata algo ofendida

-La escuela a la que íbamos se llama Colegio Yokohama de Magia y Hechicería Japonesa- contesta Rena con una sonrisa

-¿Entonces su padre es un mago?

-No, papá es muggle, mi madre era una bruja, pero ella murió hace mucho tiempo- contesta Renata con el mismo tono duro de siempre

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, estamos muy bien con papá- contesta Rena con tono alegre

-¡POTTER!- llama tío Vernon con voz enérgica

-Disculpen- Harry iba a retirar

-¿Por qué dejas que te traten así?- pregunta Renata decepcionada, Harry no contesta solamente baja la cabeza avergonzado- en tu lugar los convertiría en conejos por una semana- agrega Renata muy divertida

-No me es permitido usar magia todavía- contesta Harry muy triste

-Pensé que te gustaba quebrantar las reglas de Hogwarts- agrega Renata en tono retador

-No lo hago a propósito- contesta Harry algo molesto

-¡POTTER!, ¡VEN INMEDIATAMENTE!- tío Vernon se escuchaba molesto

-Ya me metiste en un problema- agrega Harry un poco calmado, Harry se va de la sala en dirección a la cocina

-¿Por qué eres así con él?, pensé que querías conocerlo, pensé que te interesaba, Renata- cuestiona Rena con tristeza

-¡¿Estás loca?!, los debiluchos como él no me importan; no soy como tú, Rena- contesta Renata muy indignada

-No sé como te soporto- dice Rena sentándose en un sillón

Las semanas del verano pasaban y Harry solamente esperaba dos semanas más para ir a Hogwarts, aunque él apostaba que el último curso no sería tan divertido como los anteriores, tendría que ir acompañado de las chicas Sakaguchi, y eso no le gustaba desde la última conversación que tuvo con Renata, en la que ella misma le dijo que era un chico débil y que era pura suerte que sobreviviera a tantos embates de Lord Voldemort.

Pero por otro lado, a Harry le agradaba Rena, pues era una chica con un temperamento más tranquilo que el de Renata, incluso Harry se daba cuenta de que Rena era como una niña buena de un cuento de hadas, porque ayudaba a su padre, a su hermana e incluso a los Dursley en lo que le pidieran. Cuando hablaba con Rena sentía que estaba con Ron o con Hermione, pues lo escuchaba y aconsejaba de cualquier cosa, incluso le hizo el favor de mandar una carta a sus amigos con su lechuza Fine.

Los Dursley se habían dado cuenta de que las hijas de Ryusuke eran brujas por las lechuzas que llegaron volando un noche, con cartas en el pico y como no querían que se enteraran que Harry era un mago también, no cuestionaron nada sobre las chicas Sakaguchi, además de que sería una metida de pata para la fusión de las empresas.

Dudley ya no se acercaba a coquetear con ninguna de las dos, pues después de haberse enterado de que eran brujas, le dio miedo entablar comunicación como Harry lo hacía; aún antes de que lo supiera, le daba miedo hablar con Rena, pues si lo descubría Renata, no le iría muy bien.

Rena y Renata estaban muy a gusto en la casa de los Dursley, pues las trataban como reinas a pesar de que fueran brujas, solamente por el hecho de que las empresas se fusionarían. A Rena se le hizo costumbre pasar la noche en la habitación de Harry, ella dormía en la cama de éste y él en el suelo (después de todo, en la habitación de huéspedes no cabían los tres; además de que Ryusuke era muy consentidor con Rena y confiaba en ella), antes de dormir, los dos hablaban de las aventuras que habían pasado cada uno en los colegios en que estaban; pasaban ratos agradables encerrados en el cuarto, y aunque Harry era regañado a escondidas por los Dursley, seguía con su amistad con Rena, no tanto con Renata, pero le hablaba un poco. Mientras que Renata, hacía sus deberes en el cuarto de huéspedes y solamente salía por necesidades; podría decirse que Renata es algo celosa en cuestión de su hermana, aunque la amistad que ella tenía con Harry no le molestaba, pues sabía que Harry era un buen chico, a pesar de que siempre que se veían se peleaban.

Una mañana, Harry se levantó temprano, tomó su ropa y se fue al baño a cambiarse, teniendo la cautela de no despertar a Rena. Harry se había fijado en Rena y sentía que el gusto que tenía por ella, estaba creciendo muy rápido, temía llegar a quererla, pues sabía que solamente un año estaría con él y después regresarían a Japón.

Bajó las escaleras a preparar el desayuno para todos, no se sentía con sueño como siempre, al contrario, estaba demasiado animado. Pero, escuchó unos pasos pesados que se dirigían a la cocina y se encontró con tío Vernon que estaba rojo y parecía estar enojado...

-Potter, qué bueno que te encuentro solo y no con esa... niña- a Harry le molestó el comentario pero no dijo nada, no quería ser castigado- ... Será mejor que no les cuentes de tu anormalidad, porque podrías estropear todo mi plan- a Harry no le importaban los intereses de tío Vernon

-No he dicho nada- y era verdad, Harry nunca les dijo nada sobre que era un mago, las dos chicas ya lo sabían

-Y me gustaría que dejaras de acosar a esa niña, no quiero que pase una noche más en tu habitación- agrega tío Vernon clavándole la mirada a Harry, éste estaba asombrado por el petición

-Pensé que no les importaría, no dijeron nada- dice Harry algo triste

-No quiero que Ryusuke se llevé una mala impresión de nosotros y que piense que no te tenemos bien controlado... ¡Hoy mismo le dirás a esa niña que no puede pasar una noche más en tu habitación y se acabó!- tío Vernon salió de la cocina más rojo del coraje de lo que entró; Harry se sintió más triste y siguió haciendo el desayuno

Harry pensaba que todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que tres personas lo trataran como a un ser humano, que vivieran más magos en la misma casa que él, que al menos con dos de esas tres personas se la llevaba de maravilla y que además había encontrado a otra amiga a parte de Hermione; no sabía que hacer, así que no pensó en otra cosa... le enviaría esa misma mañana una carta a Ron y a Hermione pidiéndoles un consejo de cómo decirle a Rena lo que tío Vernon le había dicho o bien si era mejor no hacerle caso (como es de esperarse, los dos mejores amigos de Harry, estaban enterados de lo que pasaba en casa de los Dursley y que Harry se estaba enamorando de una chica). Aunque alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos...

-¡Vaya forma de pedir las cosas, ¿Verdad, Potter?!- dice Renata con tono tierno

-¿Escuchaste?- pregunta Harry algo sonrojado

-Sí, la verdad pienso que no es justo, aunque ya no somos unos niños, ustedes saben lo que hacen y sé que nunca ha pasado por la mente de los dos hacer algo así- contesta Renata con seriedad

-No esperaba que dijeras eso

-Conozco a mi hermana, Potter, sé que ella está consiente de que no lo ven con buenos ojos los Dursley, pero es que ella quiere hacerte sentir que hay personas a las que en realidad le interesas mucho; Rena es como una niña inocente que le encanta ayudar a los demás... eso de dormir juntos no se me hace correcto, pero sé que los dos lo hacen porque son amigos y se han agradado mucho... sé que te gusta Rena, Potter- Harry se puso más tenso y se sonrojó hasta la nariz- y por ese cariño que le tienes, te pido que si es que decides decirle que ya no duerma en tu habitación, se lo digas de una forma tranquila y que no la hieras, tampoco se te ocurra decirle que te lo dijo el señor Dursley

-No sé como decirle- Harry había disipado su rubor y solamente se notaba más triste

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, de forma indirecta, pero puedo hacerlo, lo demás es por tu cuenta; no te preocupes, sé como tratar a mi hermana en éstos casos- Harry no sabía si aceptar o no, además se le hacía muy raro que Renata lo quisiera ayudar- ... y no es por ti, es por ella- Harry lo suponía

-Déjame pensarlo, en la tarde te daré mi respuesta

-Está bien- Renata se va de la cocina

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	2. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap2

_Bueno, algunos ya han leído éste cap, pero los que no lo han leído, espero que lo disfruten ;) DEJEN REVIWES!_

**

* * *

**

**DE COMPRAS EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

Antes de que dieran las 10:00 a.m. una lechuza volaba por los cielos llevando una carta a Ron y Hermione, era Fine.

Afortunadamente, Harry tenía muchos deberes ese día y no vio a Rena en toda la mañana, pues ella estaba con Renata estudiando sobre Hogwarts, pues la próxima semana irían a comprar los libros que necesitan.

En la tarde, Fine llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, Harry desgarró rápidamente las cartas para leerlas, la primera era de Hermione:

Querido Harry:

Espero que estés bien, por las últimas cartas que nos has enviado me doy cuenta que sí y me dio mucho gusto saber que te habías encontrado con una chica que te gusta, pero eso de que duerma en tu habitación... creo que estoy de acuerdo con Renata, no es correcto.

Aún así, creo que tu tío no debió habértelo pedido de ese modo.

Haz lo que creas que es correcto, es lo único que te puedo decir.

Con cariño

Hermione

P.D. Si es un bruja, entonces irán al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el próximo curso, será un placer conocer a tu Julieta.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de que Hermione se emocionara tanto con la noticia de que Harry tenía una chica que le gusta. Pero tomó la carta de Ron y la abrió deseoso de saber qué era lo que decía Ron, ya que Hermione le dijo que hiciera lo que creyera correcto.

¡Hola Harry!:

Bueno, creo que tu tío no comprende nada de lo que pasa. En tu lugar, si papá me hubiera dicho eso, no lo haría, pero si mamá fuera la que me hubiera dicho, entonces ahí cambia la cosa. En fin, lo que quiero decir, es que hagas lo que creas que sea conveniente, depende de cómo lo veas tú.

Suerte

Ron

P.D. Me agradaría conocer a la dichosa Rena, espero verlos en el Callejón Diagon.

La verdad es que tanto la carta de Hermione como la de Ron no le ayudaban en mucho, seguía confundido sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de Harry no quería decirle a Rena que no durmiera más en su habitación, pero otra parte de él, le decía que anhela no decirle eso.

Después de mucho pensar en todas las consecuencias y conveniencias, Harry decide decirle a Rena que ya no duerma con él, así que decide pedirle ayuda a Renata...

-¿Entonces quieres que te ayude?

-Sí, por favor

-Está bien, no te preocupes, sé como manejar el asunto

-"Dices"- piensa Harry algo temeroso

Rena y Renata estaban tomando un descanso en sus estudios...

-Ya está anocheciendo- comenta Rena viendo por la ventana

-Y a propósito de noche...- Rena voltea con Renata- ¿Seguirás durmiendo con Potter?

-No lo digas de ese modo, que se escucha en doble sentido- pide Rena sonrojándose un poco

-No lo digo por eso, es que no se ve bien... al menos no, porque eres ya una mujer, Rena; no es correcto

-Lo sé, papá ya me lo dijo... y se me hacía extraño que no lo dijeras tú también

-Bueno, es que el primer día no me importó, ni el segundo, pero han sido muchas noches, Rena- contesta Renata algo nerviosa

-Lo sé, de hecho he querido decírselo a Harry, pero no sé cómo- contesta Rena muy avergonzada y triste

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que no es correcto

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque siento como que le estoy diciendo que es un pervertido por no decirme él- Renata se asombra y después se ríe- ¡NO TE RÍAS!, ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

-Lo siento, Rena... pero Potter no tiene por qué pensar eso, los dos son amigos y estoy segura de que lo entenderá- contesta Renata con una sonrisa tierna

-¿Tú crees?- pregunta Rena con esperanza

-Sí, no es un completo tonto como creía

-Renata

-Lo siento, pero será mejor que se lo digas

-Sí, tienes razón

-Además, a ti te gusta un muchacho de Hogwarts, ¿No?- Rena se sonroja un poco y le da la espalda a su hermana

-No estés inventado cosas

-Está bien, niégalo, pero ya verás que te voy a cachar en la escuela- Rena sale de la habitación a toda prisa y parecía estar muy nerviosa- ... Dios, se porta como una niña

Harry estaba en su habitación leyendo la nueva y última lista de libros que llevaría, cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta...

-Adelante- contesta Harry sin dejar de mirar la lista

-Harry- dice Rena en cuanto se asoma por la puerta, Harry voltea y sonríe

-Pasa, Rena- Rena se sienta en la cama de Harry y lo mira algo apenada- ... quería hablar contigo

-¿De qué?

-Bueno, es acerca de... creo que no es bueno que sigas durmiendo en mi habitación- Rena se asombra y suspira, Harry se extraña por eso- lo siento

-No, no te preocupes, creo tienes razón; no tienes por qué disculparte después de todo, lo que dices es verdad- Rena sonreía muy contenta

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-No, eso no va a acabar con nuestra amistad, Harry- contesta Rena más sonriente

-La verdad es que tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo

-No, descuida

La noche antes de ir al Callejón Diagon, Ron llegó con sus hermanos a la calle de Privet Drive. Él y Harry habían planeado salir de su casa antes de que el nuevo curso comenzara. Rena y Renata le habían pedido permiso a su padre para irse con Harry de una vez y éstas habían obtenido el permiso.

Ya en casa de Ron, la señora Weasley los recibía calurosamente...

-¡Hola, Harry, cariño!- saluda la señora Weasley muy contenta dándole un fuerte abrazo- me alegra verte

-Hola- contesta Harry algo apenado

-Mamá, ellas son las amigas de Harry, espero que no te moleste que también se queden- dice Ron presentando a las chicas

-Por supuesto que no; mucho gusto lindas, soy la señora Weasley, la mamá de Ronald- contesta la señora Weasley muy contenta

-Es un placer, señora; mi nombre es Renata y ella es mi hermana Rena- contesta Renata con una sonrisa amable, Harry quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo es que sonreía Renata

-¡Son un amor!... pero, son gemelas- agrega la señora Weasley con asombro

-Sí- contestan las dos al mismo tiempo

-Ron también tiene unos hermanos gemelos, éste será su último año de servicio social en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... en un momento conocerán a los demás Weasley- agrega la señora Weasley mientras sube las escaleras

-Tu madre es una mujer muy buena, Weasley- comenta Rena con emoción

-Llámame Ron, las amigas de Harry son mi amigas- contesta Ron con amabilidad

-Entonces, llámame Rena- Renata veía la casa de los Weasley

-No es un palacio, pero es mi casa- comenta Ron con tono nervioso

-Se parece mucho a mi casa- contesta Renata sonriéndole a Ron

-¿En serio?- pregunta Ron asombrado

-Sí- contesta Renata riéndose un poco

La señora Weasley regresaba algo agitada...

-Pueden tomar la habitación de huéspedes en el último piso, espero que las dos se sientan a gusto; Harry, cariño, tú dormirás con Ron- dice la señora Weasley muy contenta

-Gracias- contestan los tres

La noche pasó rápido para los tres.

La mañana llegó rápido y todos se levantaron apresurados por preparar sus cosas. Cuando estaban desayunando, el señor Weasley bajó a tomar el desayuno...

-¡Buenos días, Weasley's!- saludó el señor Weasley muy contento

-¡Buenos días!- contestaron todos

-¡Vaya, tenemos visitas!

-Hola, señor Weasley, disculpe por no habernos presentado ayer, pero nos dijo su señora que estaba dormido- contesta Renata muy seriamente

-Es un placer, señor, mi nombre es Rena y ella mi hermana Renata

-Espero reconocerlas, me confundo con mis propios hijos

-Es muy fácil, Rena es más bajita que yo

-Deja de marcar diferencias

En ese momento, bajan Giny, Fred y George...

-¡Papá!, ¡Fred no quiere darme mi secador de pelo!- Giny estaba con los cabellos alborotados y muy enojada

-No te preocupes, así te ves muy bien- agrega George riéndose a carcajadas, pero en cuanto ven a Harry, Giny sube corriendo las escaleras muy asustada como la primera vez que lo vio en su casa, mientras que Fred y George se acercan a él

-¡Harry, amigo!- saluda Fred dándole tres palmadas en la espalda

-¡Es un placer verte, Harry!- saluda George tomándole la mano con fuerza

-¿Ahora qué harás en Hogwarts?, siempre hay aventuras cuando vas a la escuela- comenta Fred muy emocionado

-Fred, cállate y siéntese a desayunar... ¡Giny!, ¡Baja en seguida!- ordena la señora Weasley muy molesta

Fred y George se percataron de la presencia de Rena y Renata...

-¿Es mi imaginación o tenemos dos visitas que no conocemos?- pregunta George asombrado y tallándose los ojos

-Son amigas de Harry- contesta el señor Weasley abriendo el periódico

-Ah, ¿Cuál de las dos es Rena?- pregunta Fred con interés

-Yo- Fred y George se quedaron boquiabiertos, a decir verdad no había mucho diferencia entre las gemelas Sakaguchi, solamente la estatura y el temperamento, por lo demás, eran idénticas

-¿Entonces, tú debes ser Renata?- pregunta Fred viendo a Renata

-Sí- los gemelos se voltearon un momento y murmuraron unas cuantas palabras entre sí

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunta Renata en voz baja para con Rena

-No sé

A la hora de irse, estaban decidiendo si se irían con polvos flu o si se irían en automóvil...

-Sería más rápido, Molly- comenta el señor Weasley algo molesto

-Pero es mejor irnos en automóvil, no recuerdas lo que pasó con el pobre de Harry la última vez- contesta Molly también molesta

Todos estaban dentro de la casa mientras los adultos discutían afuera...

-¿Polvos flu?- pregunta Rena con interés

-¿Nunca has viajado con polvos flu?- pregunta Fred asombrado

-No, papá dice que no es un medio tranquilo

-Es un medio muy divertido- agrega George

-A mí no me gusta, la primera vez que viajé con ellos, me perdí- comenta Harry con miedo, Rena voltea con él y se ríe; Giny no estaba muy feliz de estar con Rena, pues había notado cierto interés de Harry hacia Rena

Cuando los señores Weasley entraron, explicaron que se irían con polvos flu, entonces Harry pensó que tal vez le pasaría lo mismo. Fred, George, Giny y Ron ya se habían ido, solamente faltaban los demás

-Ahora tú, linda... tienes que hablar claro- dice la señora Weasley acercándole la maceta a Rena, ésta ve a su hermana y suspira

-¡Callejón Digón!- Rena desaparece en cuanto echa los polvos y todos se quedan preocupados

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunta Renata con miedo

-Callejón Digón- contesta la señora Weasley

-¡Oh, no!, ¿En dónde va a salir?- pregunta Renata muy preocupada

-No lo sé, será mejor darnos prisa si queremos encontrarla- contesta Harry

Rena sale en una de las chimeneas que parecía ser una habitación de hotel, tose mientras se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor...

-¿En dónde estoy?, no creo que esto sea el Callejón Diagon- comenta Rena con miedo

Sale de la habitación y va por un corredor hacia donde escuchaba voces de personas. A los poco pasos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una taberna, en donde muchos brujos y brujas tomaban y comían. Aunque nadie le hacía daño, estaba temblando por no saber en dónde se encontraba, entonces vio la salida y se aproxima a la puerta cuando...

-¡Rena!- llama la voz de George, Rena voltea y se acerca a él

-¡Fred!- dice Rena al verlo

-No, soy George

-Como sea, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Ven, salgamos de aquí, sé donde está

Los dos salen de la taberna y se dirigen al banco de Gringotts...

-¡Rena!- dicen Harry y Renata acercándose a ella

-Niña, debiste decir Callejón DIAGON, no Digón- reprende Renata muy enojada

-Lo siento, se me olvidó el nombre- contesta Rena con miedo

-Vamos

-En mi opinión... tu hermana estaba muy preocupada por ti- comenta Fred con seriedad, Rena no responde y sigue a su hermana

-Tenemos que separarnos, nosotras iremos a una tienda de túnicas y después iremos a comprar los libros- dice Renata con seriedad

-¿Conocen el Callejón?- pregunta Ron con extrañeza

-Sí, mi padre me ha traído algunas veces- contesta Renata

-Entonces nos veremos en Flourish y Blotts- agrega la señora Weasley

Harry estaba algo triste porque no pudo acompañarlas, Ron y los gemelos lo notaron...

-No te preocupes, Harry, estarán mucho tiempo en Hogwarts- comenta Ron con emoción

-Si es que queda en Gryffindor- contesta Harry con pesimismo

-No te preocupes, Harry, averiguaremos la contraseña si es que sale en otra casa, así podrás secuestrarla- comenta Fred con tranquilidad, Harry se sonroja hasta la nariz

Cuando terminaron de comprar todo, solo les faltaban los libros, así que pasaron por la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el juego de Quiditch, se encontraron con alguien...

-Hola, Harry- saluda Justin Finch-Fletchley

-Hola, Justin- saluda Harry con alegría

-¿Comprando lo indispensable?

-Sí, ¿Y tú?

-He sido elegido nuevo buscador del equipo de Quiditch de mi casa; seremos rivales, Harry- contesta Justin con una gran sonrisa, Harry quedó boquiabierto al escucharlo

-Pues que gane el mejor, Justin- interrumpe Ron muy seguro, Justin se va del lugar

-No lo creí

-Ni yo, Justin buscador, lo hemos visto volar la escoba y no quiero asustarte Harry, pero, es bueno

-Sí, lo sé- los gemelos miraban a Justin muy asombrados

-¡HARRY!, ¡RON!- los voltean a sus espaldas y se encuentran con Hermione

-¡HERMIONE!- la chica llega hasta ellos

-¡Hola!, ¡Pensé que no los encontraría nunca!- Hermione busca detrás de Harry y Ron- ¿Y bien?, ¿Dónde está?- pregunta Hermione algo decepcionada

-¿Dónde está qué?- pregunta Harry con extrañeza

-Sí, ¿Dónde está esa chica?- pregunta Hermione desesperada

-¡Ah, eso!, bueno...- Harry es interrumpido de nuevo

-¡POTTER!- llama la voz de Renata a la lejos, Ron y Harry vuelven a voltearse y notan que Renata llegaba muy agitada a dónde estaban ellos

-¿Qué pasa, Rena?- pregunta Fred con interés

-¡No soy Rena, soy Renata!- contesta Renata algo molesta

-Lo siento, es que son iguales- contesta Fred burlándose, Renata omite la burla de Fred

-Potter, ¿Has visto a Rena?- todos se quedan asombrados

-¿A Rena?, no

-¡No puede ser!, ¡Se me perdió otra vez!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntan todos

-Estaba viendo una tienda de libros sobre enfermería mágica, cuando Rena ya no estaba

-¡Vamos a buscarla de nuevo!- sugiere Ron desesperado

-Vamos- todos se van de la tienda de Quiditch

Pero era curioso, en cuanto se fueron, Rena y llegó a la tienda...

-¡Genial!, no sé en dónde estoy- dice Rena muy molesta

-¿Estás perdida?- pregunta una voz muy familiar para ella

Como locos, todos estuvieron buscando a Rena, los gemelos propusieron buscarla en el Callejón Knockturn como excusa para meterse ahí, pero Renata replicó que Rena no era tonta como para meterse en un callejón tan feo. Buscaron durante media hora hasta que decidieron separarse para buscarla y que se volverían a ver en la misma tienda de Quiditch dentro de 15 minutos.

Mientras Harry y Renata la buscaban cerca de Flourish y Blotts, los gemelos seguían intentando meterse en el callejón Knockturn, Ron y Hermione la buscaron en la tienda de animales en donde consiguió el tónico para ratas; pero obviamente ninguno tuvo éxito.

Harry y Renata regresaban sin éxito...

-... Fue mi culpa, debí vigilarla mejor- comenta Renata con tristeza y enojo

-Rena ya no es una niña, Renata, no tienes por qué culparte así

-¡No lo comprendo es que no debe ser así!, ¡Aunque tenga 17 años se comporta como una niña!- Renata sentía un nudo en la garganta al taparse el rostro, los dos se detienen

-Ya verás que encontraremos a Rena

-Papá me matará cuando se entere

-Tú misma me lo dijiste, Rena es una mujer, a lo mejor se va a ir a Flourish y Blotts sino te encuentra

-Tienes razón

-Vamos, los demás ya deben estar en donde acordamos

Rena estaba muy entretenida en la tienda de Quiditch...

-¡Qué te vaya bien!- contesta Rena muy contenta, la persona con la que estaba hablando se fue y Ron y Hermione llegaron con ella

-¡Rena!- Rena voltea con ellos

-Hola, Ron- saluda Rena muy emocionada y contenta de verlo

-Al fin te encontramos, Renata te ha estado buscando como loca por todo el Callejón

-¿Crees que tendré problemas?- pregunta Rena muy asustada

-Muy grandes, ya sabes como es tu hermana- Rena voltea con Hermione y le sonríe extendiéndole la mano- Rena Sakaguchi

-Hermione Granger- las dos sonríen muy alegres

Harry y Renata ven a Rena a lo lejos...

-Mira, ahí está- dice Harry ya más calmado, Renata sonríe con tranquilidad y suspira, pero luego cambia la facción de su rostro a una mas enojada

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	3. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap3

_U Qué humor, qué humor!! Es algo temperamental Renata, ah? :p descúbranlo ustedes mismos ;)_

**

* * *

**

**EN EL EXPRESO HOGWARTS**

-¡RENA!- llama Renata muy enojada, Rena voltea muy temerosa con ella

-Hola, Renata

-¡¿Hola Renata?!, ¡¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?!, ¡Pensé que me moría de la angustia!, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a otra parte?!- todos estaban muy callados mientras hablaba Renata

-Es que... estabas muy interesada en el libro, no quería molestarte

-¡Ya tienes 17 años!, ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña!

-¡Entonces deja de tratarme como una!- Renata ya no responde

-... Eres mi hermana menor y tienes que avisarme si es que te separas de mí- Renata se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar, los demás se quedan callados viendo a Rena, Harry le pone las manos en los hombros por detrás

-Estaba algo desesperada, deja que se le pase el coraje- dice Harry muy serio, Rena no responde y solo sigue a Renata

De camino a Flourish y Blotts, Rena y Renata no hablaban y provocaban una atmósfera de tensión; Harry decide hacer algo y se acerca a Renata...

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy estricta con Rena?- pregunta Harry algo molesto

-Lo dices porque eres hijo único, no sabes lo que es tener una hermana que cuidar- contesta Renata con seriedad

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero Rena ya no es una niña

-Nunca dejas de sentirte responsable por la seguridad de alguien y menos cuando se trata de tu hermana menor- Harry se quedó callado por la última respuesta de Renata

Los días pasaron después de hacer las compras en el Callejón Diagon y el resto de las vacaciones las pasaron en la casa de los Weasley.

No todos estaban contentos con la visita de las gemelas Sakaguchi, Ginny no las quería porque las dos eran ya muy amigas de Harry y éste y su hermano Ron se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo con ellas. Los gemelas Weasley habían hecho una amistad muy estrecha con Renata, a pesar de que Harry se preguntaba cómo era que la aguantaban, porque Renata casi todo el día era insoportable. Rena se volvió buena amiga de Ron y normalmente los seis estaban metidos en la habitación de Ron y después en la habitación de los gemelos experimentado cosas y platicando aventuras.

Los señores Weasley estaban muy contentos con las dos chicas, porque se acomedían a ayudarla a hacer las tres comidas del día y no solo eso, le daban ideas para que la comida tuviera un sabor estilo Chef que sabemos, que la mamá de Ron cocina muy bien. Podría decirse que eran como una familia estrecha en una casa pequeña.

Percy, siempre estaba metido en su habitación, ahora tenía que hacer un informe donde se resolviera el problema de implantar un tamaño estándar en los animales mágicos que se usaran para los colegios del mundo, por lo que estaba muy tenso y más enojado que de costumbre, ni siquiera su novia podía aguantarlo. Como quién dice, Percy no se dio cuenta de la estancia de las gemelas Sakaguchi en su casa, hasta el último día de su estancia cuando preguntó: "¿Quiénes son ustedes y desde cuándo están aquí?", Percy no fue muy cortés con esa pregunta, aunque no le importó ni dio oportunidad de responder porque de inmediato se metió a su cuarto gritando que no lo molestaran.

Finalmente, el día de ir a Hogwarts llegó, todos estaban muy nerviosos porque era el último curso, y además tenían ya todas sus cosas preparadas...

-Espero que éste año no pase nada en el colegio- comenta la señora Weasley muy preocupada

-Mamá, no arruines las cosas, siempre es bueno un poco de diversión- contesta Fred muy indignado

-Deberían de dejar de divertirse, saben que éste es el último año de su servicio social, para que puedan darles el permiso para implantar una tienda de artículos de broma legítimo, tienen que mostrar serenidad y compostura, esas son las nuevas reglas del Ministerio de Magia, y dense de santos que el profesor Dumbledore los aceptó en el Colegio, si yo estuviera en su lugar, no los hubiera recibido- contesta la señora Weasley muy enojada

-Vamos mamá, ya verás que nos irá bien- agrega George con una sonrisa maléfica. La señora Weasley ya se había resignado a que sus hijos trabajaran como Percy o como sus otros hermanos en algo, como ella lo dice, más normal y decente, así que lo único que les pedía a sus hijos es que no fueran a inventar nada peligroso.

-Renata, cielo, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunta la señora Weasley muy tiernamente

-Dígame

-¿Podrías supervisar el comportamiento de mis hijos?, es que no quiero que se metan en problemas y sé que tú eres muy amiga suya, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?- Renata no sabía qué responder, a ella le encantaba que los gemelos hicieran de las suyas, pero no podía decirle que no a la señora Weasley después de lo amable que se había portado con ella y su hermana

-Ah... Bueno, yo...

-Molly, cariño, no puedes pedirle algo así a Renata, si es tan amiga de Fred y George es muy difícil hacerte esa promesa, no la chantajees, querida

-¡¿Chantaje?!, no la estoy chantajeando

-Recuerda que son sus amigos

-Bueno, entonces si no puedes prometerme eso, ¿Podrías prometerme que nos los dejarás hacer nada peligroso?

-Eso sí- Renata estaba más aliviada y después mira a Fred y George algo molestos, pero les guiña el ojo y les sonríe de forma en que dice: "Hacerle bromas a unos cuantos alumnos o maestros no es peligroso"

Después del desayuno, todos se apresuraron a preparar sus cosas y dejarlas a la puerta de la casa, para cuando llegara el coche del Ministerio de Magia, solamente tendrían que irse. Harry se sentía algo desanimado porque sería el último curso de Hogwarts pero a la vez estaba emocionado porque estaría en su mundo de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación King's Cross, estaban muy a tiempo para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, todos estaban impacientes por subir al tren...

-Que les vaya muy bien, chicos- la señora Weasley abrazó a cada uno de los chicos y después miró a Fred y George con una mirada fulminante- ¡Y nada de bromas, gemelos!

-Descuida, mamá, estaremos bien- contesta Fred con una gran sonrisa que indicaba lo contrario de sus palabras

El tren comenzaba a echar humo y el silbato sonó para dar aviso que el tren estaba a punto de partir

-Vamos, se les hará tarde- la señora Weasley los empuja a todos al tren

-Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones, señora Weasley- dice Renata muy educadamente

-Fue un placer, Renata, cielo- la señora Weasley parecía estar apenada

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver y perdona las molestias que les causamos, también dele las gracias al señora Weasley de nuestra parte, por favor- agrega Rena muy contenta

-Seguro que lo haré

El tren comenzó a moverse y los chicos se asomaban por la ventanilla para decirle adiós a la señora Weasley.

Cuando el tren dobló la primera curva, todos se fueron a tomar un lugar en el tren, pero como eran muchos ésta vez, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron en un compartimiento, mientras que Fred, George, Rena y Renata se iban en otro.

Como siempre, el viaje a Hogwarts estaba lleno de burlas y risas y de saludar a los chicos que pasaban por su vagón.

-La verdad no me gustaría salir de Hogwarts, estudiar siete años ahí, hace que le tomes amor a la escuela- comenta Hermione algo triste

-Vamos, Hermione, podrás seguir leyendo libros en otras bibliotecas- dice Ron con tono de burla

-A Ginny nada más le queda un año- Ginny se quedó roja cuando Harry pronunció su nombre y luego volteó con ella- deberás aprovecharlo y hacer lo que quieras hacer antes de llegar al séptimo grado- Ginny asintió con la cara más roja que de costumbre

-Me pregunto en dónde establecerán la tienda que tanto añoran Fred y George- comenta Ron impaciente

-Ojalá que la localicen en Hogsmade, les iría muy bien, además estoy seguro que le harían la competencia a la tienda Zonko- agrega Harry muy emocionado

-Deberían de pensar en otras cosas, es nuestro último curso y creo que servirá para elevar nuestras calificaciones- comenta Hermione muy molesta

-Hermione, relájate, no amargues el último curso- dice Ron muy despreocupado

-¡Bien!, pero luego no corras conmigo cuando tengas algún problema o te falte estudiar algo- contesta Hermione sacando su libro de Hechizos curso 7 de Ziama Filipino, comenzó a leerlo en su típica pose cuando estaba enojada con ellos y no quería dirigirles palabra

-¡Vaya Weasley!, tus padres han podido mantenerte en la escuela siete años, me pregunto si tu hermana podrá terminar el curso en Hogwarts- interrumpió una voz que arrastraba las palabras y hablaba recelosamente; los cuatro chicos voltearon inmediatamente a la puerta y vieron a Malfoy su enemigo desde primer año junto con sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle

-¡Lárgate, Malfoy!- dice Harry muy enojado

-Potter, me pregunto que harás éste año para llamar la atención de todos- agrega Malfoy fulminando a Harry con la mirada

-¡Vete de aquí, Malfoy!- exige Hermione dejando el libro en el asiento

-Ninguna sangre sucia va a decirme que me vaya- contesta Malfoy con un tono muy severo y molesto, acercándose a Hermione y tomándola de la muñeca, parecía que iba a golpearla, pero Ron se lo quitó de en cima

-No te atrevas, Malfoy- dice Ron con voz retadora e indignada

-Vaya Weasley, ¿Ya tienes novia?- Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron mucho, pero no quitaron su mirada de enojo

-Es un deleite para ti molestar a los demás, ¿Verdad?- cuestiona una voz femenina que todos conocían muy bien, menos Crabbe y Goyle, todos voltearon con ella azorados por el tono tan sarcástico y tranquilo con el que había llamado a Malfoy

-... Renata y Rena Sakaguchi- dice Malfoy con caballerosidad aunque dejó escapar un tono de orgullo meloso

-Darius Melcón- dice Renata con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro y el tono parecía indicar que no sabía el nombre de Malfoy

-¡Draco Malfoy!- contesta Malfoy de malhumor

-Da igual- contesta Renata recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Rena se escondía detrás de Renata, parecía tenerle miedo a Malfoy, Fred y George estaban a la expectativa de qué pasaría para ayudar, tal vez con alguno de sus inventos podrían ahuyentarlos

-Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Rena- dice Malfoy viendo a Rena, ésta se escondía cada vez más

-Parece que Rena no opina lo mismo que tú- dice Renata soltando una leve risita burlona, Malfoy la mira muy enojado y con una mirada fulminante que para el asombro de todos, Renata no cambia la expresión de burla de su rostro- ... Así que, estás en Hogwarts... pues yo pensé que irías a Durmstrang, tienes todo lo necesario para ser un mago de tercera porque no hay de cuarta, a menos que inicies esa clase de magos fracasados- todos los presentes, menos Rena, Crabbe y Goyle, trataban de contener la risa porque nunca habían visto a Malfoy tan enfadado

-Renata, no seas grosera- pide Rena muy temerosa

-Una sangre sucia no va a...

¡PLASH!, Renata le soltó una bofetada a Malfoy antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra y ésta vez lo miraba muy enojada y ofendida, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era la segunda bofetada que le daban a Malfoy.

-¡Aquí a nadie le llamas sangre sucia!, ¡¿Oíste?!, ¡A NADIE!, y cuidado con volverlo a repetir en mi presencia, porque te puede ir muy mal... ¡No te permito que insultes a mis padres, ni a mi hermana, ni a Hermione, ni a mí!- Renata tenía en su tono de voz una ira que todos pensaban que iba a matar a Malfoy tan solo con la mirada; Malfoy solamente se sobaba la mejilla que estaba más roja que cuando Ron se enojaba

-Ojalá Quién-tú-sabes estuviera aquí para que te matara- dice Malfoy entre dientes y todos se quedaron serios y tensos

-¿Querías ser el nuevo Voldemort?, ¿Por eso te fascina Durmstrang?- todos apagaron las sonrisas y se estremecieron, menos Harry, cuando Renata pronunció el nombre de Lord Voldemort, hasta Malfoy parecía estar más pálido por el miedo que por el enojo- aunque dudo mucho que lo lograras, ningún niño bonito que se esconde detrás de su padre cuando realiza sus venganzas, podría ser como él, además de que un cobarde que no se atreve a llamarlo por su nombre sería denigrante que se hiciera llamar el seguidor de Voldemort- todos volvieron a estremecerse cuando pronunció el nombre de nuevo

-¡Basta, Renata, no digas ese nombre!- pide Rena soltándose de su hermana, Malfoy ya temblaba del miedo que le producía el nombre de Voldemort

-¿Cuál nombre?, ¿Voldemort?- todos se estremecieron de nuevo

-¡Renata!- Rena comenzaba a sentir un miedo inmenso.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se fueron corriendo rápidamente y muy asustados y Renata se reía de ellos cuando los vio correr por todo el pasillo. Aunque ya no le causó tanta gracia cuando volvió a mirar a sus amigos, todos estaban más pálidos y la miraban con suspiros de miedo, incluso Fred y George estaban alejados de ella, Rena la miraba muy asustada, como si hubiera visto a un muerto.

-Voy a tomar aire fresco- dice Renata muy seria y se va en dirección contraria a donde se fueron Malfoy y sus estúpidos amigos.

Durante poco, todos estuvieron hundidos en un ambiente tenso y de miedo, al haber escuchado tantas veces el nombre de Voldemort. Pero Harry pensó rápido para dispersar el ambiente tenso del compartimiento.

-Bueno, en poco tiempo vamos a llegar a Hogwarts, será mejor arreglar nuestras cosas- dice Harry con tono algo normal, todos se movieron muy robóticos, como si todo el cuerpo les doliera

Rena no se movió de donde estaba y Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho Renata había asustado mucho a Rena.

-Será mejor que hagas lo mismo, Rena; no querrás demorarte al llegar a Hogwarts- interrumpe Harry muy preocupado

-Renata está loca, sabe que ese nombre aterra a todos, ¿Por qué lo hizo?- Rena se fue muy enojada y triste del compartimiento de los chicos y todos se miraron unos a otros, Ginny parecía estar a punto de desmayarse sino es porque Hermione la abrazó para tranquilizarla

-La verdad es que Rena tiene razón- comenta Ron muy molesto sentándose también con Ginny

-... Iré a hablar con ella...- Ginny no salía de su trance- lo siento Ginny, si ella no hubiera venido no habrías tenido que sufrir así, es mi culpa, yo la traje conmigo- dice Harry muy apenado, Ginny, al escuchar los lamentos de Harry lo miró tiernamente y movió la cabeza negativamente algo débil

-No es culpa tuya- contesta Ginny en un tono muy débil

Cuando Harry encontró a Renata, ésta estaba sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanillas del tren...

-Está prohibido que hagas eso arriba del tren- interrumpe Harry muy enojado

-Lo siento- dice Renata sarcásticamente, pero no le hace caso a Harry, así que éste la toma del brazo y la jala para que se meta- ¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡No ¿Qué te pasa a ti?!, ¡Sabes que ese nombre aterroriza a todo el mundo!, ¡¿Por qué eres tan desconsiderada con tu hermana y con los demás?!- Harry parecía estallar en ira

-¿Tú también vas a empezar a lloriquear?, no puedo creerlo- Renata parecía estar molesta

-Deberías de pensar más en lo que sienten los demás antes de actuar así

-¡Los defendí de Malfoy!, ¡Los ingratos son otros!

-Pero les diste un rato peor; ¡Ginny no deja de temblar y Rena se fue casi llorando a preparar sus cosas!

-Rena debería de sentir odio en vez de miedo por ese nombre- contesta Renata con voz cortante bajando la cabeza con tristeza

-¿Por qué?- Harry no dejaba de sentir ira con ella

-... ... Porque Voldemort asesinó a nuestra madre- contesta Renata muy enojada y triste, la voz se le escuchaba más que enojada, cortada por un nudo en la garganta; Harry sabía que Renata había actuado mal, pero él también había perdido a sus padres de la misma forma como Renata perdió a su madre y comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía

-... ¿Ustedes... también?- pregunta Harry temeroso y asombrado

-¡SÍ!, ¡¿QUIERES OÍRLO DE NUEVO?!, ¡VOLDEMORT ASESINÓ A NUESTRA MADRE!, ¡LA MATÓ!, ¡NOS DEJÓ SIN ELLA!, ¡ES LO QUE QUERÍAS OÍR, ¿NO?!- Renata estalló en sollozos amargos y lágrimas incontenibles, pero como era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar y dejar que Harry la viera llorar, se tapó el rostro y le dio la espalda.

Harry se sentía avergonzado, aunque el enojo no disminuyó mucho, pero enterarse que la madre de Renata había sido asesinada por Voldemort, por el mismo hombre que había asesinado a sus padres, se sintió en la necesidad de tranquilizarla, de consolarla, sabía que Renata no se dejaría, pero aún así, Harry se acercó a ella por detrás y...

-No te atrevas a... a sentir lástima por mí- contesta Renata muy molesta mientras se seca las lágrimas

-Pero, Renata, entiendo cómo te sientes, porque yo también los perdí como tú- contesta Harry muy preocupado

-Pero tú no los viste morir, no viste gritar a tu madre, no escuchaste sus súplicas- interrumpe Renata muy triste volviendo a hundir su rostro entre sus manos

Harry no quería decirle a Renata que él había escuchado varias veces las voces de sus padres cuando Lord Voldemort estaba a punto de matarlos, porque pensó que eso podría irritar más a Renata.

-... ¿Tú sí?- Harry no podía creerle a Renata, después de todo, Rena le había dicho que su madre había muerto hace 17 años, un año antes de que los padres de Harry murieran

-Sí, fue una estupidez- contesta Renata conteniéndose y secándose nuevamente los ojos

-¿Cómo?, murieron cuando apenas eras una bebé, ¿No es cierto?- pregunta Harry asombrado

-¡Por eso te digo que fue una estupidez lo que hice!, ¡Lo descubrí de mala forma!, ¡Me enteré de la forma más cruel!- contesta Renata volteando con una sonrisa irónica- Papá siempre nos había dicho que mamá había muerto al darnos a luz; desde muy pequeña soy muy vengativa y papá sabía que si nos decía la verdad a Rena y a mí, yo terminaría odiando a Voldemort y Rena temiéndole demasiado; él no quería que nosotras tuviéramos eso en la cabeza... siempre le tuve miedo a Voldemort, hasta que me enteré de lo que había hecho con mi madre

Harry sabía que no era el momento adecuado para preguntarlo, así que solamente se limitó a pensar en otra pregunta.

-¿Por eso piensas que Rena también debería de odiarlo?- pregunta Harry entendiendo el dolor de Renata

-Sí, además de que si Rena sabe cómo es que Voldemort la asesinó, no lo soportaría, le tendría más miedo del que ya le tiene- contesta Renata mirando seriamente la ventana

-Rena es más débil que tú, Renata, creo que deberías de entenderla un poco

-¡Siempre quieren que entienda a Rena!, ¡¿Pero quién me entiende a mí?!, ¡Si supieras cómo es que murió mi madre, estarías igual que yo!, ¡Lo que les pasó a tus padres fue poco, comparado en cómo murió mi mamá!... ¡Voldemort le tenía miedo a ella también!, ¡Y aún así, la asesinó de la manera más vil y cruel que puedas imaginar!- Renata se fue de donde estaba muy enojada y dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada asesina

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	4. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap4

_Oh, no! Harry tiene un rival en su intento de conquista!!! :/ le ayudará Renata o.o??? Descúbranlo ustedes mismos._

**

* * *

**

**ALEGRÍA Y DECEPCIÓN**

Durante el resto del camino hacia Hogwarts, nadie habló y seguían algo asustados por el comportamiento de Renata, pero ésta no se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmaede, todos salieron del tren...

-¡Alumnos de primero!, ¡Síganme!, ¡Vamos, vengan conmigo!- ordena una voz ronca y alta, todos los chicos de primero se acercaron a Hagrid, el cual iba con su reconocible abrigo de siempre

-¡Hola, Hagrid!- saludan Harry, Ron y Hermione alegres de ver a su amigo

-Hola chicos, es grato verlos de nuevo, discúlpenme, por favor, pero tengo que cumplir un deber con éstos chicos- Hagrid ordenó rápido a los alumnos de primero y los hizo subir a las balsas.

Cuándo hubieron llegado al castillo, entraron al vestíbulo deseosos de llegar rápidamente al Gran Comedor, y en la entrada, como siempre se encontraba la profesora McGonagall esperando a los alumnos de primero.

-¿Señoritas Sakaguchi?- pregunta la profesora McGonagall buscándolas, las chicas se acercan muy nerviosas

-Somos nosotras- contestaron las dos al par

-Vengan conmigo- la profesora McGonagall entró en seguida al Gran Comedor con las dos chicas detrás suyo, y los demás chicos detrás de ellos

En la mesa de los profesores relucía por segundo año consecutivo, Sirius Black, cual reputación habían limpiado el año pasado y trabajaba desde ese entonces como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque su reputación no estaba del todo limpia, por eso, Harry no podía irse todavía a vivir con él, pero se habían escrito durante el verano.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar en su mesa y se preguntaban qué harían con las gemelas, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía casa. Pero la ubicaron, al poco tiempo, en una esquina de la mesa de profesores, las dos parecían nerviosas y se estrujaban las manos con impaciencia, pero era obvio que Rena se veían más nerviosa que Renata.

Aunque Ron y Hermione admiraron otras cosas dentro del Gran Comedor, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se acercaba a ellas y Rena se separaba de ellos, al parecer por órdenes del profesor, Dumbledore y Renata hablaban con sus rostros serios y fríos, debía ser serio, además, por qué retirar a Rena.

En poco, la profesora McGonagall, entraba en el Gran Comedor seguida de los alumnos de primero que estaban nerviosos y veían las mesas, unos avergonzados y otros emocionados.

Aunque la profesora McGonagall daba las instrucciones para con el Sombrero Seleccionador, Harry no se daba cuenta de la selección, porque se la pasaba mirando a Rena, que miraba con cierto internes la mesa de Hufflepuff, parecía buscar a alguien; aunque de esto no se dio cuenta Harry, porque le encantaba mirarla sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo o mirando.

Se dio cuenta de que Renata le susurraba algo a Rena al oído y que ésta se sonrojaba mientras sonreía muy contenta, pero bajó la vista muy apenada y después, como sintiendo la mirada de Harry, lo miró y le sonrió agitando la mano muy contenta y nerviosa.

A Harry se le hizo muy pequeño el tiempo de la Ceremonia de Selección, pero en cuanto McGonagall enrolló el pergamino, miró al profesor Dumbledore, el cual se puso de pie y se dirigió al taburete en dónde estaba la profesora.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts de todos los años, éste año tendremos el honor de que estén con nosotros, dos chicas que vienen desde el Colegio de Yokohama de Magia y Hechicería Japonesa, solo para cursar su último año aquí, en Hogwarts- todos se quedaron callados y volvieron los ojos hacia las gemelas Sakaguchi- Sin embargo, como las dos no tiene casa en Hogwarts, se les dará la designación por medio del Sombrero Seleccionador; y les pido que por favor, queden en donde queden, recíbanlas con un caluroso aplauso- Dumbledore terminó de hablar y todos seguían callados; Dumbledore volteó con las gemelas y con un gesto les indicó que se acercaran y comenzaron los murmullos de los hombres, pues de cerca, las dos se veían más bonitas. Dumbledore las miró a través de sus gafas de media luna y les sonrió- Rena Sakaguchi- llama Dumbledore en voz alta sin dejar de mirarlas, Rena se sobresaltó y en poco tiempo se sienta en el taburete muy nerviosa y cerró los ojos con mucho miedo

Dumbledore tomó el Sombrero Seleccionador de Godric Gryffindor y se lo colocó en la cabeza a Rena...

-Mmm... Esto es difícil... hay ciertos impedimentos y dificultades con Ravenclaw... y Slytherin no es tu fuerte... ¡Vaya!, tienes cierto interés por estar en Hufflepuff, ¿No es cierto?, aunque... hay ciertas características que... bueno, creo que será mejor que seas... ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Rena sonrió en cuanto el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó el nombre, aunque su sonrisa no fue muy feliz, se sintió aliviada y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor quitándose el sombrero y entregándoselo a Dumbledore

Cuando se sentó al lado de Harry (pues los chicos habían guardado dos lugares por si les tocaba la suerte de quedar en Gryffindor) y éste le sonrió

-Felicidades- dice Harry muy contento de tener a Rena en Gryffindor, estaba tan emocionado que las palabras apenas se escucharon en todo el Gran Comedor por los aplausos de todos

-Gracias- Rena se sentía avergonzada y volteó momentáneamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero en seguida se volteó hacia Renata

-Renata Sakaguchi- Renata se sentó en el taburete, cruzando la pierna y los brazos, con una mirada tan soberbia que varios se voltearon por la incomodidad que sentían de que ella mirara de ese modo

Dumbledore le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador y ésta tardó en proferir palabra

-... Aún más difícil... tienes cierto interés también por Hufflepuff, pero parece que es superficial... aunque, por otro lado, serías un elemento muy bueno para Ravenclaw, tienes todo para estar en esa casa, eres inteligente y perspicaz... pero tienes una valentía sin igual, un gran deseo de demostrar todo lo que puedes hacer, sin duda, Gryffindor sería mejor para ti... pero también tienes una gran ambición, eres soberbia y dura, hay un sentimiento que te haría una perfecta Slytherin... un caso único, sin duda...- Renata esperaba tranquila la decisión- aunque te cumpliré tu deseo y...- éstas palabras fueron en voz baja que solo los tres del frente la escucharon- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- todo Gryffindor en gritos y vítores muy emocionados.

Renata se quitó el Sombrero Seleccionador y bajó del taburete, se volvió hacia Dumbledore y McGonagall y les agradeció con una caravana acostumbrada en Japón, los dos profesores le respondieron igual.

Renata corrió a sentarse a un lado de su hermana y todos los de Gryffindor aplaudían más emocionados, los de Slytherin y Ravenclaw se habían emocionado en vano, creían que Renata se iba con alguno de los dos (aunque los de Ravenclaw se sentían aliviados, con los Gryffindor antes que Slytherin).

-Ahora, queridos alumnos de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore para cortar los gritos de todos, en seguida, Filch se acercó y dejó en el taburete la misma caja donde años antes había estado el Cáliz de Fuego- como todos se habrán dado cuenta por la caja, éste año Hogwarts será la sede, nuevamente, del Torneo de los Tres Magos... aunque ésta vez, para que no haya malos entendidos, se seleccionará a dos alumnos de cada Colegio, por lo que los Colegios vendrán de nuevo a pasar un tiempo con nosotros- los cuchicheos de todos comenzaron a escucharse más emocionados, ahora iba a haber dos campeones de cada escuela, eso significaba que podrían tener doble oportunidad- ... ¡Además!- Dumbledore subió la voz para que lo escucharan y se callaran- tendremos una escuela nueva que participará en el torneo, por eso hemos decidido cambiarle, solamente por ésta vez el nombre, por el de Torneo de los Cuatro Magos... la escuela que vendrá a medir su destreza y fuerza, es el Colegio Yokohama de Magia y Hechicería Japonesa- todos se quedaron extrañados por el nombre, puesto que nadie lo había escuchado, pero Renata y Rena se miraron asombradas y luego a Dumbledore- ... como nuestros huéspedes no hablan muy bien nuestro idioma, es preferible que nadie se burle del mal dominio de nuestra lengua, se los pido... - todos estaban muy emocionado, a parte de las gemelas Sakaguchi, iban a conocer a otras personas orientales- como la vez pasada, el Cáliz quedará aquí para que ustedes puedan meter sus nombres en él; las reglas son las mismas, solamente espero que no pase el mismo desfortunio del Torneo pasado. Nuestros huéspedes, que serán de las mismas tres escuelas junto con la nueva, llegarán el día de Hallowen y ese mismo día, los alumnos de las cuatro escuelas pondrán sus nombres en el Cáliz de Fuego, así que me gustaría que los recibieran con una calurosa bienvenida- todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio- ¡Bien!, ¡A comer!- todo, como siempre, se llenó de comida de todo tipo de comida, que los alumnos comenzaron a disfrutar.

Durante el banquete, todos hablaban con las nuevas integrantes de la casa Gryffindor, incluso algunos de Slytherin.

-¿Entonces hay que aprender una contraseña para entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor?- pregunta Rena con interés y muy contenta

-Sí, el prefecto nos dirá luego qué con...

-¡Harry, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Todavía no tenemos a un guardián!, ¡Recuerda que Roger Fuster terminó Hogwarts el curso pasado!- comenta Remi Slucher muy preocupada haciendo a un lado a Rena un poco recelosa

-No te preocupes, Remi, después de la primera semana de clases comenzaré a buscar uno- contesta Harry algo molesto por la interrupción

-Veamos, somos: los dos golpeadores, Brendan Rudovich y Carla Seseman, los tres cazadores, Abraham Leiser, Ron Weasley y yo, y tú, el buscador más grande y maravilloso de todo el siglo y el mejor que ha tenido Gryffindor, sin dejar de mencionar que eres el más guapo y lindo de todos- agrega Remi con ternura y con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Harry, éste se siente avergonzado y desvía la mirada

-Bueno, Remi... no te preocupes, buscaré un guardián, ya te lo dije- Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pues notó que Rena y no solo ella, sino casi todo el Gran Comedor los observaban de manera interesada, pero lo que nadie notó fue que Renata fulminaba con la mirada a Remi

-Sé que lo encontrarás... Ciao- Remi se va a su lugar muy contenta y contoneándose a propósito para que Harry se fijara en ella, pero Harry solamente miraba de reojo a Rena, la cual, parecía esperar una explicación

-Siento lo que pasó, ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Harry algo apenado

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- cuestiona Rena con una ligera risita

-Bueno, es que...

-Linda tu amiga, casi me deja sin hermana, ¿Pretendía sentarse sobre ella?- comenta Renata algo molesta

-Renata, no seas exagerada- pide Rena con una sonrisa extrañada

Al terminar el banquete, Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró a todos sus alumnos...

-Estimados alumnos de Hogwarts, el día de hoy tendré una junta muy importante con los maestros, aquí en el Gran Comedor, por esa razón, los hago retirarse más temprano que en otros años; y considerando que aún es temprano, pueden pasear por unas horas por el castillo, pero recuerden que deben estar en sus respectivas salas comunes antes de las 10:00 p.m.- todo el comedor murmuraba- solo, algunos avisos más... el corredor del lado derecho del tercer piso, ésta estrictamente prohibido para los alumnos, al igual que baño del 2do piso de las niñas que nunca se usa; saben perfectamente cual- todo el comedor se quedó callado y Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con incredulidad- eso es todo... que pasen buenas noches- Dumbledore había hablado más serio de lo normal, y todos lo notaron en seguida, se preguntaban la razón, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder en Hogwarts

De camino a la sala común...

-Pero si van a tener una reunión, no entiendo por qué no la tienen en la oficina de Dumbledore- cuestiona Hermione algo confundida

-Será, probablemente porque quieren seguir comiendo- contesta Ron con tono envidioso

-No seas tonto, Ron- contesta Hermione con un tono de desesperación que Harry y Rena, que iban platicando por delante, se detuvieron espantados de lo que pudiera suceder

-¡Disculpa sino dije lo que la niña sabe lo todo quería escuchar!- contesta Ron muy enojado

-¡Bueno, bueno!, ya, no se enojen- interrumpe Renata más por no escucharlos discutir que por impedir un disgusto entre ellos

-Tienes razón... lo siento, Ron- pide Hermione avergonzada, era increíble, Hermione se estaba disculpando primero y con un tono de arrepentimiento que no era normal en ella

-Harry, ¿Entrarás?- pregunta Ron dirigiéndose al Torneo

-Sí, claro, ya tengo 17 años- contesta Harry muy emocionado

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunta Harry con intención de saber si Rena iba a entrar

-No, yo no, gracias, prefiero ver las pruebas- contesta Rena con una sonrisa nerviosa

-El Torneo de los Tres Magos es muy interesante, pero no sé- contesta Renata en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta Hermione interesada

-No, nada- contesta Renata apresuradamente

En esos momentos, algunos de Hufflepuff pasaban por donde estaban ellos, Rena los mira y entre ellos se ve Justin Finch-Fletchley, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, Rena se sonrojó levemente, pero vio que se iba alejando. Justin le hizo una seña que significaba que fuera con él. Rena jala la túnica de Renata con timidez para que no se dieran cuenta, pero todos lo notaron

-¿Qué sucede, Rena?- pregunta Renata muy interesada

-Ah, bueno, yo...- a Rena le daba pena pedirle permiso a Renata para que la dejara ir con Justin en frente de los demás (Kriznee: Rena hablará en japonés, como no sé muchas palabras en japonés, no me hagan caso en lo que pongo)- ... One-chan, boca, boca, dôzo sode mo... Hufflepuff- nadie, a excepción de Renata sabían lo que Rena quería decir (Kriznee: lo que Rena dijo fue esto "hermana, yo, yo, puedo... Hufflepuff")

-Eh, hai, sô desu- contesta Renata con ternura y una sonrisa comprensiva (Kriznee: Renata dijo "Eh, sí, de acuerdo")

-¡ARIGATÔ!- contesta Rena muy contenta y emocionada (Kriznee: dijo "Gracias")

-Demo, dame no kirisode su, dôzo, wakarimashita?- pide Renata muy seria (Kriznee: "Pero, no te tardes, por favor, ¿Entiendes?")

-Hai!, hai!, MATTA NE!- contesta Rena más emocionada, luego voltea con los demás y se sonroja muy apenada (Kriznee: "¡Sí, sí!, ¡Nos vemos!")

-Gommen... perdón, discúlpenme por haber hablado en un idioma que no entienden, pero es algo que todavía no les puedo contar- contesta Rena (Kriznee: "Disculpen"), Harry sintió cómo si lo apuñalaran al escuchar eso, ¿Quería decir Rena que todavía no les tenía la confianza suficiente como para hablar con ellos sobre ese asunto que tanto la tiene de un hilo?- ¡Nos vemos!- Rena se retira rápidamente hacia donde están los Hufflepuff y todos se dieron cuenta a quién iba a ver

-¿Conoce a Justin?- pregunta Ron azorado

-Sí, es una larga historia- contesta Renata muy contenta viéndolos hablar

-Pero, ¿Por qué te pidió permiso para ir con él en japonés?- pregunta Hermione muy molesta

-Granger, hay cosas que no queremos que las demás personas sepan hasta que estemos seguros- contesta Renata sin perder su sonrisa

Harry se notaba muy triste al ver a Rena platicando tan a gusto con Justin, Ron lo nota...

-No te preocupes, Harry, haremos algo para que ganes más terreno- Harry estaba desesperado, y en ese momento voltea con Renata y la mira de manera interesada, Hermione y Ron hacen lo mismo

-¡Oh, no!, ¡No voy a hacer eso, Potter!- contesta Renata muy indignada mientras se va en dirección opuesta a donde está su hermana; los tres le dan alcance

-¡Vamos, Renata!, no te cuesta nada ayudar a Harry- pide Hermione

-No, no lo haré

-Rena no se enterará que fuiste tú- agrega Ron

-¡He dicho que no!- Renata comenzaba a enojarse

-Renata, me ofreciste tu ayuda en casa de los Dursley, ahora te la acepto- intercepta a Renata con una mirada molesta

-No, no, no, no, espera un momento; yo te ofrecí mi ayuda para otra cosa, no para cortejarla, Potter- Renata se detiene muy molesta

-Pero te pido que me ayudes con Rena, como un favor

-Pero... yo no quiero hacerte ese favor- Renata se va muy indignada y sin esperarlos de nuevo

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos por la respuesta de Renata...

-No te preocupes, Harry, no necesitamos a ese amargada para que conquistes a Rena, ya verás que te ayudaremos nosotros, siempre lo hemos hecho- dice Ron muy serio y molesto

-Es verdad, Harry, no le hagas caso- agrega Hermione viendo a Renata con una mirada fulminante

Los días de las primeras semanas fueron tensos entre los cinco. Renata no les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y cuando Rena estaba con ellos, ella se desaparecía para no verlos.

Hasta que un día, Rena se acercó a Harry en la Sala Común, pues notó que él y Renata se echaban miradas asesinas...

-Harry, ¿Por qué estás enojado con Renata?- pregunta Rena muy preocupada

-Digamos que tuvimos una ligera disputa- contesta Harry muy serio y molesto

-¿Ligera?, sino se hablan desde el banquete de bienvenida, ¿Qué pasó?

-No te preocupes, no es de gravedad

-Sea o no de gravedad, no me gusta que estén enojados los dos... sé que le simpatizas a mi hermana, solamente hay que tenerle paciencia, porque se desespera con mucha facilidad

-¿De veras?- el tono sarcástico de Harry pareció molestar un poco a Rena

-Por favor, Harry, tan siquiera trata de arreglar las cosas

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que hable?

-¿Te agrada mi hermana?- Harry se quedó asombrado por la pregunta

-Claro que sí, es una buena chica... a veces

-Entonces, no creo que quieras que la amistad se arruine

-No

-Habla con ella

-¿Pero por qué yo?

-Porque sabes que ella no lo va a hacer

-Entonces yo tampoco

-No seas como ella- Rena se va por el agujero del retrato

Durante más de media hora, Harry estuvo pensando en lo que le dijo Rena y se dio cuenta de que hay cosas que son ciertas y que, después de todo, extrañaba las pláticas serias con Renata.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Potter?- pregunta Renata muy seria y molesta, Harry y ella habían salido por el retrato de la señora gorda y se encontraban en una de las ventanas de los pasillos

-Que me disculpes por lo que te dije la última vez... como dijiste, tal vez yo no tenga hermanos, pero creo que no tengo derecho a exigirte que me ayudes- Renata notó el tono de verdadero arrepentimiento de Harry y se sensibilizó POR PRIMERA vez con él

-Bueno... yo tampoco debí decirte que no quería ayudarte, la verdad es que me gustaría que estuvieras con Rena, pero es que Justin también es mi amigo y como sabes estoy es una encrucijada, no puedo ayudar a uno, sin sentirme mal por el otro- Renata estaba admitiendo que se sentía débil ante una situación y eso le extrañaba y asombraba mucho a Harry

-... La verdad es que me simpatizas mucho, Renata, no quiero que seamos enemigos- Renata sonrió muy contenta, lo que también le desconcertó a Harry

-Descuida, Potter, tú también me caes muy bien

-¿Sabías que tu carácter está cambiando?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es extraño nunca te muestras tan sensible y comprensiva

-Es porque nunca me habías visto cuando me piden perdón de corazón; no soy un monstruo como piensas, Potter, tengo corazón; además, sino hablabas tú, lo iba a hacer yo- Harry sabía que Renata había cambiado, un poco, pero había cambiado, ¿O será que no se había molestado en tratarla más y solamente quería hablar y conocer a Rena?, y la verdad, Harry pensó, que no era tan desagradable como el tenía la idea.

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	5. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap5

_Quidicht, quidicht! No puede faltar ese gran deporte mágico en un fanfic, sí señor :D Y menos en el mío porque me encanta esa parte de las historias ;). Disfrtuen de éste cap, cada vez se pone más interesante el asunto :)_

**

* * *

**

**JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY Y EL GUARDIÁN DE GRYFFINDOR**

En una semana, Harry y Renata habían amenizado su amistad y siempre hacían sus tareas juntos, también Hermione, Ron y Rena estaban con ellos, pero Harry y Renata se ayudaban más que con los demás. Incluso Ron llegó a decirle a Hermione y Rena...

-No es que sienta celos o coraje pero, Harry siempre era así conmigo, ahora se la pasa con Renata

-Mi hermana es muy agradable, Ron, deberías conocerla mejor

-Supongo

Y la verdad, la amistad de los dos era más grande, porque Renata ya no llamaba a Harry por su apellido, sino por su nombre.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que desconcertó a Harry, Ron y Hermione, Rena y Renata eran las únicas alumnas de Gryffindor que Snape trataba bien y a las que nunca les hacía malas caras.

-A lo mejor le gusta alguna de las dos- comenta Ron algo asqueado

-Es lo menos probable, Ron- contesta Hermione algo burlona

Desde luego, Harry buscaba guardián para el equipo de Gryffindor, y tuvo muchos que querían serlo, pero ninguno daba una. Colin Creevey había ido a probar suerte, junto con su hermano, pero los dos resultaron tan malos, que a la tercera lo dejaron por la paz. Con respecto a los demás, eran buenos, pero les faltaban reflejos para ser unos buenos guardianes y Harry estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de ganar la Copa de Quidditch éste año. Claro que Remi no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para consolarlo y "ganar puntos" (y lo pongo entre comillas porque Harry nunca le había puesto atención a ninguno de sus intentos).

-Vamos, Harry, anímate, que un buen guardián vendrá- dice Remi de manera tierna, pero no cautiva a Harry

Para fines del mes de septiembre, Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios porque no encontraba a ningún guardián y la profesora McGonagall también perdía las esperanzas de encontrar uno.

-Potter, creo que será mejor mencionar que no jugaremos éste año; no tenemos guardián... quién quite y le caigas mejor a Snape por no ser un obstáculo contra su casa- la profesora McGonagall parecía estar deprimida por la idea

-No se preocupe, profesora, ya verá que conseguiré uno- contesta Harry muy serio

Una mañana cuando estaban entrenando, el cielo se veía gris y triste, aunque parecía que se resistiría a llover ese día, el equipo de Gryffindor hacía su mayor esfuerzo para poder participar en la Copa de Quidditch sin un guardián, el profesor Dumbledore lo había autorizado...

-Vamos bien; si seguimos éste ritmo, es muy difícil que lleguen a la meta- dice Harry muy serio en el piso

-Harry, sinceramente creo que es muy fácil en el entrenamiento, pero los equipos son diferentes a nosotros, no creo que ataquen como nosotros esperamos- comenta Brendan con pesimismo

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, Brendan- contesta Harry algo molesto

En las gradas, Hermione, Rena y Renata observaban el entrenamiento de Gryffindor; Renata miraba el entrenamiento con interés...

-La verdad es que la estrategia de Harry es buena, pero, tiene ciertas esperanzas en ganar sin un guardián... Slytherin será un contrincante difícil sin uno- comenta Renata muy seria y preocupada

-¡¿Crees que Harry no lo sabe?!- Hermione estaba muy molesta pero en seguida se queda callada cuando mira la preocupación de Renata

-Renata, hermana- las dos voltean con Rena muy interesadas en su tono, que era muy esperanzado y parecía haber tenido una idea genial- ¿Por qué no les ayudas?, estabas en el equipo de nuestra escuela- comenta Rena con emoción; Hermione la mira asombrada

-¡¿De verdad?!- pregunta Hermione emocionada

-Bueno... sí- contesta Renata muy apenada

-¡HARRY!, ¡HARRY, VEN ACÁ!- pide Hermione muy emocionada, Harry voltea con ellas y les indica al demás equipo que se queden en donde están

-¡No, Hermione!, aún no he decidido si...- pero era tarde, Harry ya estaba con ellos

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- pregunta Harry impaciente

-A lo mejor ya tienes guardián- contesta Hermione

-¡¿Quién?!- pregunta Harry muy interesado y entusiasmado

-Está tan cerca como tu escoba- contesta Rena con una sonrisa

-¿Tú, Rena?- pregunta Harry

-No- las dos voltean con Renata y Harry se queda serio por un momento, después entiende

-... ¿Renata?- pregunta Harry incrédulo, lo cual molestó a Renata

-¡PRUÉBAME!- exige Renata con tono retador

-Está bien... sube- dice Harry ofreciéndole a Renata el resto de la Saeta de Fuego para que monte, Renata lo hizo inmediatamente y se aferró de la cintura de Harry; los dos bajaron rápidamente al campo

Cuando el resto del equipo de Gryffindor vio a Renata, todos menos Remi la miraron extrañados...

-Sakaguchi, no es el momento de que cumplas el capricho de tu vida: ver a Harry más de cerca practicando- reclama Remi muy molesta, Renata iba a contestar, pero...

-¡Yo la traje, Remi!, y no fue por capricho, creo que ella podría ser nuestro guardián- contesta Harry mirando a Renata muy satisfecho

-¿Ella?- pregunta Carla muy contenta

-Pero, ¿Tienes experiencia?- pregunta Ron con interés, Renata asiente con la cabeza

-Obviamente, debemos hacerle una prueba, ¿No, Harry?- agrega Brendan con una ligera sonrisa burlona

-Estoy lista- contesta Renata muy seria

-De acuerdo, te prestaré mi escoba y comenzaremos con la prueba- contesta Harry alargándole la Saeta de Fuego

-Supongo que sabes lo que es una Saeta de Fuego, ¿Verdad?- cuestiona Remi burlonamente, los demás rieron entre dientes a excepción de Harry y Ron, a Renata no le causó nada de gracia el comentario y miró a Remi con ojos asesinos

-Será un placer detener tu tiro, estoy segura de que será el más fácil, sino quieres quedar en ridículo, será mejor que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo- contesta Renata muy seria y como era su costumbre, de manera hiriente, todos los del equipo se quedaron con la boca abierta con la respuesta de Renata y solamente tragaron saliva algo nerviosos

La prueba comenzó y todos le lanzaban tiros a Renata para que los parara, todos los paró con gran agilidad, aunque casi todas las veces tuvo que controlar bien la Saeta del Fuego, porque todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ella. Remi se molestaba cada que Renata demostraba gran habilidad para detener los ataques, a pesar de que la Saeta de Fuego no era de ella, en cambio los demás, estaban más que contentos y satisfechos de haber conseguido una guardián así.

Una vez en el césped, todos le daban la mano a Renata, menos Remi, puesto que aceptaban su gran habilidad.

-¡Eres genial!- dice Abraham

-¡Sensacional!- agrega Carla

-Entrarás, ¿Verdad?- pide Ron

-Vamos, di que sí- pide Brendan

-Todavía falta una prueba, ¿No, Harry?- interrumpe Remi muy seria y celosa, pues el tiro que ella había hecho, Renata había sonreído al detenido y esto le incomodaba

-Es verdad, falta lo más difícil, la prueba de la combinación- contesta Harry algo apenado

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Renata

-Es una prueba difícil, tienes que leer los movimientos de los cazadores al hacer una combinación para tratar de anotarte un tanto- contesta Harry muy serio, Renata se notaba tensa y nerviosa

-Todavía es tiempo para arrepentirse, te diré que la combinación de Abraham, Ron y yo es muy buena, y dudo mucho que logres bloquearla- agrega Remi muy orgullosa, Renata iba a responder, pero Harry interviene

-Déjala probar, Remi

Las 4 escobas se vieron en el aire y Renata tomó su posición, los tres cazadores estaban volando por todo el campo. Ron tenía la quaffle, y en seguida se la manda a Abraham, los tres se aproximaron a la meta a toda velocidad, Renata los miraba muy seria y concentrada en cada uno de sus movimientos. La quaffle pasaba de Abraham a Ron y de Ron a Remi, y así intercaladamente, hasta que estuvieron casi en frente de la meta, Renata se sentía más nerviosa. Remi engañó a Renata yéndose en picada con la quaffle y pasando alrededor de los tres aros; Abraham y Ron se dieron cuanta de que Remi estaba retando a Renata, pero era obvio que Renata no abandonaría su posición.

-Vamos, Sakaguchi, muévete un poco- dice Remi entre dientes mientras regresaba velozmente a la meta

-No te daré gusto, Remi- Renata no se movía de su posición

Ron, Hermione y Rena los miraban asombrados

-¿Por qué no se mueve?- pregunta Hermione muy desesperada

-¿No lo ves?, sería una tontería, es lo que Remi quiere que haga para poder marcar- contesta Rena muy seria- ... Mi hermana lo sabe, por eso no se mueve- agrega Rena muy pendiente de lo que sucede

Remi había perdido la paciencia

-"Sino te mueves, entonces veré si tengo suerte"- piensa Remi disponiéndose a arrojar la quaffle hacia el tercer aro

-"¡Al tercero!"- piensa Renata muy segura y se lanza de inmediato hacia él, con la cola de la escoba golpea la quaffle y la manda del otro lado del campo, en donde la toma Abraham muy azorado de la estupidez que cometió Remi y de lo bien que calculó Renata

-¡MUY BIEN!, ¡PASASTE LAS PRUEBAS, RENATA!- avisa Harry muy contento y dando fin a la prueba

Todos estallaron en gritos de emoción, menos Remi, que se había quedado asombrada por la noticia y porque su tiro fue tonto.

Al día siguiente, los cinco caminaban en dirección a sus salones, Harry y Ron a Adivinación y Hermione, Rena y Renata a Aritmancia. Harry y Ron se habían animado a echar sus nombres al Cáliz de Fuego, pero Hermione, Renata y Rena no lo hicieron porque se delataron demasiado pacifistas para tener tanta acción...

-Crucemos los dedos para salir, Harry- comenta Ron en dirección a Adivinación

-Sí, ojalá salgamos- contesta Harry muy emocionado

Ron y Harry estaban en clase de Adivinación, mientras las chicas se encontraban en Aritmancia

-Harry, ¿Sabes que si te la pasas hablando con Renata no ganarás terreno con Rena?- cuestiona Ron muy serio

-¿A qué te refieres?, no me la paso todo el tiempo con Renata- contesta Harry algo molesto

-Claro que sí, siempre están haciendo la tarea juntos y hablan mucho- contesta Ron algo extrañado- ... no será que, te está gustando Renata- Harry siente un sobresalto en el corazón y mira la bola de cristal

-Claro que no, Ron... la verdad, estoy con Renata porque me habla de muchas cosas que le suceden a Rena, así me entero de cosas que Rena no me quiera decir- contesta Harry muy serio

-Creo que sería mejor que te enteraras por Rena que por Renata, así estarías más tiempo con ella, y te meterías mucho más en su cabeza que cualquier otra persona- contesta Ron abriendo un libro

Por la tarde, al terminar el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Harry y Renata se habían quedado en el campo hablando de cómo tomaría posición ésta en el partido contra Ravenclaw (ya que con Ravenclaw, competiría primero)

-Ya entendí, Harry, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?- pregunta Renata algo cansada

-Vas a decir que no te corresponde a ti decírmelo, pero ¿Podrías decirme qué tienen qué ver Rena y Justin?- pide Harry algo nervioso, la mirada de Renata cambió de una cansada a una dura y molesta

-... Tienes razón, Harry, eso no me concierne a mí- contesta Renata muy molesta y se va sin esperarlo

-Sabía que no me diría nada- Harry se quedó viendo el piso algo triste, pues se había negado a decirle qué relación había entre la chica que le gustaba y el buscador del equipo contrario- ... ni hablar, se lo preguntaré a Rena- Harry se va directo a los vestidores

Al día siguiente, en la biblioteca, Renata se había molestado de nuevo con Harry y no le dirigía la palabra, de hecho estaba más apartada de todos de lo normal

-¿Ahora qué pasó, Harry?- pregunta Hermione algo harta de la conducta de los dos

-De nuevo tienes un LIGERO problema con mi hermana, ¿Verdad?- agrega Rena con preocupación

-Si, aunque no sé por qué está enojada- Harry miraba a Renata algo apenado, ella estaba absorta en un libro que parecía ser muy complejo

-Déjala, Harry, Renata siempre se molesta por pequeñeces- agrega Ron volviendo a su escrito

-Ron, ayúdame a buscar un libro, ven- Hermione toma a Ron del brazo y se lo lleva a buscar un libro

Rena sigue con su escrito y Harry jugaba con su pluma viendo a Renata, pero entendió la oportunidad que le dieron Ron y Hermione...

-Rena, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunta Harry algo nervioso

-Sí- Rena no deja su escrito

-Bueno, es que quería saber, si se puede, ¿Qué relación tienes con Justin?- Rena deja de escribir y se sonroja mucho, lo cual notó Harry, y esto le entristeció mucho, pues ya se temía que Justin le gustara

-Bueno... ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?- pregunta Rena algo apenada y con voz algo cortada

-Lo que pasa es que siempre que los he visto hablar, se ven muy... contentos- contesta Harry algo celoso

-Harry, eres mi amigo, y te diré la verdad por eso... conozco a Justin desde hace mucho tiempo- contesta Rena muy seriamente como si quisiera que sus palabras no lastimaran a Harry

-Pero, ¿Cómo?, es decir, nunca estuviste en Hogwarts- contesta Harry muy sorprendido

-Los medios muggles de conocer gente son muy buenos, ¿Sabes?; conocí a Justin por medio de algo que los muggles llaman Internet, en una cosa que llaman chat, entonces los dos descubrimos que teníamos algo en común: somos magos; decidimos enviarnos lechuzas para estar con contacto. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y más de una vez nos visitamos- contesta Rena muy contenta y emocionada; Harry escuchaba con tanta atención que parecía grabar perfectamente cada palabra y expresión de Rena, pero se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer que cada que hablara con él no tuviera la misma sonrisa tierna que la que tenía con Justin

-¿Entonces... eres novia de Justin?- pregunta Harry con un nudo en la garganta, Rena se sonrojó aún más que la primera vez y bajó la cabeza con tristeza

-No, aún no- contesta Rena muy decepcionada, aunque ese "aún no", no le agradó a Harry

-¿Quieres serlo?- pregunta Harry sintiendo una punzada en el estómago

-Harry, Justin es mi amigo, no mi mejor amigo porque... porque si fuera mi mejor amigo, yo...- Rena no podía responder o no se sentía con ánimos de responder

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry no quería oír, sin embargo, necesitaba escucharlo

-Harry... Justin... estoy enamorada de Justin- contesta Rena muy apenada y más sonrojada que antes, en ese momento toma todas su cosas y sale corriendo de la biblioteca

Renata vio esto desde lejos y se quedó sorprendida de lo que ocurrió y no tardó en ir a la mesa donde estaba Harry, obviamente, estaba muy molesta

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- pregunta Renata muy molesta

-Nada, solamente...- Harry no quería contestar

-¡¿Qué?!- agrega Renata muy desesperada

-Solamente le pregunté lo que a ti ayer después del entrenamiento- contesta Harry muy serio, Renata se queda asombrada y se tapa la boca

-¿Te... lo dijo?- pregunta Renata muy preocupada

-... Sí- contesta muy triste

-Lo siento, Harry- Renata se va detrás de su hermana, pero lo que ha Harry le llamó la atención, fue la mirada tierna, dulce y compasiva con la que Renata lo miró, aunque se sentía alegre y triste al mismo tiempo: triste porque Rena le había confesado que amaba a otro hombre que no era él, y feliz porque Renata estaba portándose de manera comprensiva y tierna con él; y es cuando Harry se preguntó- "¿... Me gustan... las dos?"- éste pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa, pero de inmediato se sacudió la cabeza y fue detrás de sus dos amigas

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	6. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap6

_Uyyyy!!! Y ahora qué sucede con Harry :/??_

_XDDD Qué avances más ñoños pongo U, pero es que no se me ocurre nada. Así que mejor dejo que lean éste cap, que es uno de mis favoritos._

**

* * *

**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS CAMBIAN**

Después del incidente con Rena, Renata le volvió a hablar a Harry olvidando todos sus rencores. Aunque Harry lo tomó como si Renata estuviera sintiendo lástima por él y eso no le gustó...

-¡No me gusta que sientan lástima por mí!- reclama Harry muy enojado

-¡No es por lástima!... me tocaba a mí doblar las manos, ¿No, Harry?- Renata miraba a Harry de la misma forma que antes, con sus ojos tiernos y amables, en vez de duros

-Renata, la verdad me da gusto que pienses así

-Sí, a mí también... pero podrías ser más sensible al querer hablar sobre Rena, quiero decir, no quiero que me utilices para tus fines, Harry- Harry baja la cabeza avergonzado

-Lo sé, perdóname, Renata... no fue mi intención hacerlo de ese modo

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo a ella, no a mí... porque siento que no me tienes ninguna estima- Renata estaba muy triste y sentía ganas de llorar

-¡TE QUIERO, RENATA!- contestó Harry inmediatamente después de que Renata terminó de hablar; ésta se le quedó viendo a Harry muy asombrada y sonrojada por lo que le decía, pero antes de que Renata abriera la boca- ... como amiga, no creas que no te estimo o que no me agradas, porque estarías equivocada, te quiero mucho, Renata- y en seguida la abrazó con fuerza como si fuera a perderla, Renata no sabía qué hacer, si contestarle el abrazo o separarse de él, pero en seguida descubrió que no estaba haciendo nada malo y lo abrazó también

­-... Yo también te quiero mucho, Harry- aunque las palabras de Renata fueron de corazón, ésta sintió que se le estaba declarando a Harry, aunque no estaba haciendo eso, los dos se sonrojaron pero no dejaron de abrazarse

Más tarde, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Renata y Rena, estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando, cuando Rena se pone de pie...

-Ya me voy- dice Rena muy apresuradamente mientras rejunta sus cosas

-Si te vas a otro lado, me dejas avisado con alguien de Gryffindor- pide Renata sin voltear con Rena

-Sí- contesta Rena mientras sale corriendo, pero en la puerta- ¡Ay!- choca con un chico de Hufflepuff, Rena se agacha para rejuntar sus cosas

-Eres una despistada, Rena- dice Justin con tono tierno, Rena se alegra y sonroja al verlo, los dos se ponen de pie

-Hola, Justin- saluda Rena con timidez

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunta Justin sin quitarle la mirada de en cima

-A mi sala común

-Te acompaño

-No es correcto que sepas en dónde está mi sala común; mejor acompáñame a la biblioteca- Rena le regala a Justin una sonrisa hermosa, con la que sintió que podría decirle todo lo que sentía por ella

-Sí, esta bien- Justin se contuvo en sus deseos y pensó en un mejor método

Harry y los demás miraban a Rena, pero Harry no se sentía celoso y no podía imaginarse por qué...

-Lo siento, Harry, pero yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso- comenta Renata con tristeza

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que los separes?- cuestiona Harry indignado

-Bueno, yo...- Renata estaba temerosa

-Qué poco me conoces- Harry se levanta y comienza a tomar sus cosas muy enojado, Rena también se pone de pie

-No es eso, es que pensé que

-¡Pues no andes pensando!- Harry se va muy enojado, a Renata le costó solamente una fracción de segundo reaccionar, también toma sus cosas y va detrás de Harry

-Ellos dos van a terminar como Rena y Justin- comenta Ron sin preocuparse

-Obvio- contesta Hermione sin darle importancia

Harry subía las escaleras movedizas y Renata trataba de alcanzarlo

-¡Harry!, ¡HARRY!, ¡Espera, por favor!- pide Renata algo agitada, pero Harry no disminuye su paso- ... Oye, no quise decir eso, es que como te le quedaste viendo de un modo tan extraño, pensé que querías que alguien los separara- agrega Renata algo triste, Harry se detiene en un descanso, Renata alcanza a llegar con él antes de que las escaleras cambiaran

-Pues para tu información, no quiero que me ayudes- contesta Harry más tranquilo

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Renata muy triste

-Porque acabo de descubrir que ya no me gusta Rena- Renata se asombra y no pudo evitar sonreír por un instante por la respuesta

-... De todos modos, te pido que me perdones- Harry no responde, y como sabemos que Renata es muy paciente- ... ¡No te voy a estar rogando!- Renata sube las escaleras que estaban en frente de ella y como apenas estaba subiendo el quinto escalón- ¡Ah!- Renata se sostiene con fuerza del pasamanos

-¡Renata, no te sueltes!- Harry miraba con temor cómo se movía la escalera donde estaba Renata

Cuando la escalera se detuvo, un piso más arriba, Renata cayó de espaldas contra el piso y un cuaderno se fue por debajo de la puerta que estaba detrás de ella

-¡Oh, no!- dice Renata al ver que el cuaderno estaba del otro lado de esa puerta

-¡No entres ahí, Renata!- advierte Harry tratando de encontrar una escalera que lo llevara hasta Renata

-Pero necesito mi cuaderno- contesta Renata muy nerviosa

-No te preocupes, iré a ayudarte en un momento- en ese momento, unas escaleras de donde estaba Renata hacia Harry y éste las baja muy rápidamente

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar ahí?- pregunta Renata algo molesta

-Es el tercer piso- contesta Harry con seriedad

-El piso prohibido

-Sí

-Pero, ese cuaderno es personal- Renata parecía estar desesperándose

-No te preocupes, abriremos la puerta sin que nos vean; ya lo he hecho antes- Harry mira a todas partes para cerciorarse de que nadie lo ve

-Gracias, Harry- Renata estaba avergonzada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quieres ayudarme aún cuando te malinterpreté, además de que si te descubren te pueden castigar- Renata se sonroja un poco y baja la cabeza, Harry se acerca a ella y le levanta el rostro con ternura

-Somos amigos, ¿No?, no tengo por qué guardarte rencor- Harry se acercaba al rostro de Renata

-Sí, creo que sí- Renata no sabía si aceptar a Harry o no, pero el tiempo que perdía, Harry lo usaba para acercarse más a ella, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, cuando los dos ya había cerrado los ojos...

-Miawww- la Señora Norris estaba rozando las piernas de los dos

-¡Es la Señora Norris!- dice Renata muy asustada, Harry se voltea de inmediato y trata de abrir la puerta- ¿Harry, qué haces?

-Vamos a recuperar tu cuaderno- Renata le toma un brazo

-No, Harry, por favor, si la Señora Norris está cerca, Filch no ha de tardar- era tarde, Harry había abierto la puerta y de inmediato vieron el cuaderno a pocos pasos de la salida, Harry lo tomó con un ágil movimiento y de inmediato salió de la habitación- Vámonos ya- Renata estaba más desesperada de lo normal, la Señora Norris se había ido, pero no era buena señal

-¡Vaya, vaya!, ¡Miren a quién tengo ahora!, Potter, Sakaguchi, ¿Están buscando algo?, tal vez, ¿Problemas?- Filch hablaba con su típico tono sarcástico y malvado

Ni siquiera Harry lo supo y mucho menos Renata, pero ésta había abrazado a Harry por inercia, fue un abrazo que significaba que buscaba refugio. Era como la cantante y el guardaespaldas; y aunque Harry tampoco supo por qué, de su parte también abrazó a Renata, protegiéndola de lo que quisiera hacerles Filch

-Tendremos que ver a Dumbledore- dijo Filch muy divertido y satisfecho

En unos momentos, los cuatro estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore junto con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, que para su suerte, y para mala suerte de Harry, vería como expulsaban a los dos chicos...

-Puede retirarse, Filch- Dumbledore tenía el tono duro que no le agradaba a Harry, Filch salió comentando algo sobre el merecido de Harry en siete años; Harry y Renata se miraron con miedo y después a Dumbledore- ... Estoy seguro que ustedes saben que lo que han hecho es algo muy grave... señorita Sakaguchi, creo que fui muy claro al decir que no se debía de entrar en esa habitación, ¿No?- Renata asiente con tristeza bajando la cabeza- ... Harry, ya una vez rompiste ésa regla y se te perdonó porque hiciste una labor muy importante al colegio... pero ésta vez, no tenías por qué estar ahí- Harry también baja la cabeza- ... Aún así, les daré la oportunidad de que me digan por qué lo hicieron- hubo un silencio intenso y largo después de que Dumbledore se sentó en su silla, viéndolos detrás de esos anteojos que ya le eran tan familiares a Harry

-Bueno- Harry fue el que rompió el silencio- a decir verdad, todo fue culpa mía, profesor Dumbledore, yo abrí la puerta porque, porque...

-Te escuchamos, Potter- dice la profesora McGonagall con sus labios tan tensos que parecía que podría reventar del coraje

-Porque Harry quería ayudarme, profesora McGonagall- interrumpe Renata de manera apresurada

-¿Ayudarte?- pregunta Dumbledore incrédulamente

-Verá, lo que pasa es que, Renata y yo íbamos discutiendo por las escaleras movedizas, cuando una se movió muy fuertemente y Renata cayó enfrente de la puerta, uno de sus cuadernos pasó por debajo de la puerta y era de sumo valor para ella, entonces me ofrecí a ayudarla- todos los profesores estaban atentos a sus relatos, pero no cambiaban la expresión de sus rostros, Harry dudaba si seguir, sabía que sería perjudicial lo que seguía- ... yo abrí la puerta de la habitación- Renata estaba asombrada porque Harry estaba arriesgando el cuello por ella, aunque todo el relato era cierto, Renata sentía que ella también debía ser castigada

-... No... no es cierto... ¡Harry no tiene la culpa!, ¡Yo aventé el cuaderno a propósito para que Harry abriera la puerta y lo descubrieran!- contesta Renata muy desesperada

-¡Pero ¿Qué dice, señorita Sakaguchi?!- pregunta la profesora McGonagall sin poderlo creer

-¿Es verdad eso, Harry?- pregunta Dumbledore con tono incrédulo

-¡NO!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!- contesta Harry muy molesto

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIENTES, RENATA?!, ¡SABES QUE YO TOMÉ EL CUADERNO Y LO AVENTÉ DEBAJO DE LA PUERTA PORQUE ESTABA MUY MOLESTO CONTIGO!, ¡YO QUERÍA QUE TÚ ABRIERAS LA PUERTA!- los profesores estaban asombrados de cómo se echaban la culpa los dos a sí mismos para que no castigaran a otro

-¡Por favor, Harry!, ¡No serías capaz de hacer algo así!- Renata estaba más calmada

-Si así fue, Potter, ¿Por qué entraste por el cuaderno si querías que la señorita Sakaguchi abriera la puerta?- cuestiona Snape con lentitud y serenidad

-Porque, porque... ¡Me remordió la conciencia!- todos los profesores se miraron sin creer lo que decía

-¿Eso es verdad, señorita Sakaguchi?- pregunta la profesora McGonagall algo desesperada

-¡NO!, ¡Ya les dije que aventé a propósito el cuaderno!- los profesores pusieron cara de desesperación

-¡Ya cállate, Renata!, no es verdad- Harry miraba a Renata con ternura y con unos ojos que le decían "No te preocupes, no creo que me expulsen", a Renata le conmovieron los ojos de Harry y ésta le devolvía una mirada que decía "No quiero dejarte solo en éste problema"

-Señorita Sakaguchi... ¿Por qué miente?- cuestiona Snape con su típico tono, arrastrando las palabras

-... Porque siento que también tengo la culpa- contesta Renata avergonzada

-... Sin embargo, no tienes nada de culpa, porque no abriste la habitación y no incitaste a Harry a abrir la habitación- explica Dumbledore con seriedad, Renata se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada para ayudar a Harry, todos se volvieron a quedar callados- ... Profesor Snape, podría llevarse a Renata de aquí; tengo que decidir si Harry será expulsado o le tendré que dar un castigo fuerte- tanto a Harry como a Renata se les prendieron los ojos de terror y angustia, Snape toma a Renata de los hombros y prácticamente la arrastraba hasta la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore

-¡NO!, ¡NO LO EXPULSE, PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!, ¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGA!, ¡NO EXPULSE A HARRY!, ¡SI QUIERE EXPULSAR A ALGUIEN, EXPÚLSEME A MÍ!, ¡PERO POR FAVOR, A HARRY NO!... Harry... ¡POR FAVOR, NOOO!- Renata gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras Snape se la llevaba y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus párpados sin cesar, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Dumbledore y Harry se conmovieron por las peticiones de Renata, pero no podían disuadir el tema, Harry debía ser castigado por romper una regla estrictísima

Cuando bajaron de la oficina de Dumbledore, la gárgola vuelve a su pose antes de que Renata se apoyara en ella golpeándola y llorando con más angustia...

-¡No!, ¡Por favor, no!- Renata resbala y se hinca en frente de la gárgola llorando y gimiendo cada vez con más dolor

-Creo que de ésta, Potter no se salva- comenta Snape con frialdad y una sonrisa emotiva, Renata se pone de pie, voltea con él y lo mira con desprecio

-¿Por qué desprecia tanto a Harry?, ¿Por qué lo odia?- pregunta Renata muy ofendida

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niña... y será mejor que te vayas a tu sala común, porque sino te van a levantar un castigo; esperarás en vano, Potter no va a regresar a la sala común- Snape parecía divertirse con las lágrimas de Renata

-¡No me muevo de aquí hasta que vea salir a Harry!- contesta Renata sentándose y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-Como quieras, niña; de todos modos, no eres de mi casa, no tengo por qué obligarte- Snape se fue con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

Renata se queda sola por mucho tiempo y llorando su "error" (porque la verdad no fue culpa suya) y recriminándose por lo que pasó. Pero cuando ya no pudo llorar más, la gárgola comenzó a moverse y Renata se levantó con presteza para ver si era Harry, pero...

-Sakaguchi, ¿Sigue aquí?, retírese a la sala común de inmediato- ordena la profesora McGonagall con frialdad

-Profesora, ¿Harry será expulsado?- pregunta Renata con esperanzas de un "NO"

-No lo sé, Sakaguchi, pero al parecer es lo más probable- Renata se puso pálida y se tocó el pecho- ¿Se siente bien?

-... No- susurra Renata muy triste

-Sakaguchi, es mejor que...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Renata se va corriendo y llorando del lugar

Renata no se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo pasó corriendo por el colegio, pero sabía que era mucho, porque le dolían las rodillas y los pies, cuando se detuvo, se vio en frente de los baños de Myrtle la Llorona; como Renata nunca había estado ahí, se decidió a entrar para lavarse la cara...

-¡¡¿Quién es?!!- pregunta Myrtle muy enojada, Renata estaba asustada por la voz tan sonora que escuchó mientras se limpiaba el rostro después de habérselo lavado muy bien

-Mi nombre es, me llamo, Renata, Renata Sakaguchi

-¿Renata?, ¡Já!, ¡Vaya nombre!

-Me gusta mi nombre

-No me importa, ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡No quiero ver a nadie!, ¡Déjame llorar en paz!- Myrtle se metió en el retrete con un lamento tan fuerte que Renata sentía que se le iban a tronar los tímpanos

Fuera del baño, Renata se notaba más tranquila...

-¿Qué le pasa?- Renata voltea por dónde había llegado, y tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó sin habla por algunos segundos- ... ¿Harry?- aunque Renata lo había llamado en un susurro, Harry la había escuchado, levanta la cabeza y le sonríe algo triste; aunque Renata no quería porque se había lavado la cara, no pudo evitar unas lágrimas que se le escaparon al verlo dentro del castillo

-Hola, Renata- saluda Harry muy tranquilo.

Renata no pudo evitarlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Harry, a pesar de que las rodillas le dolían un poco junto con lo pies, y lo abrazó por el cuello con mucha fuerza, que no le molestaba a Harry, mientras lloraba más amargamente, Harry le responde el abrazo por la cintura de ésta...

-... ¡Lo siento, Harry!- pide Renata muy dolida y triste, Harry no sabía por qué, pero se sentía tan bien con Renata y él mismo había notado que estaba sonrojado y no trató de bajar el rubor de sus mejillas

-No te preocupes, Renata; no me van a expulsar... solamente estaré castigado todo el día de Hallowen- contesta Harry con tono tierno mientras le acaricia el pelo a Renata, la cual seguía llorando, Renata frotó su rostro en el hombro de Harry con el significado de que estaba feliz por eso. Pero al poco tiempo se separa un poco de él...

-... ¡Tonto!, ¡Eres un tonto, Harry!, ¡Hiciste que me preocupara por ti!, ¡Sentí que me moría de la angustia!- reclama Renata golpeando a Harry en el pecho, no con mucha fuerza, pues el llanto le quitaba fuerzas, después vuelve a abrazarlo y sigue llorando

-Lo siento, Renata, no quería hacerte sentir mal; además de que el castigo no lo merecías tú- Renata se separa un poco de Harry y los dos se miran a los ojos

-... Prométeme que no harás que de nuevo me muera de la angustia- pide Renata en un susurro y perdiéndose en la mirada de Harry, los dos se iban acercando lentamente

-Te lo prometo- después de ésta promesa, los dos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, pues los dos sentían eso desde hace mucho (Harry muy escondido, pero lo sentía), Harry abrazó a Renata con tanta fuerza como si quisieran quitársela si se separaban, mientras que Renata solamente derramaba menos lágrimas.

Cuando se separan se vuelven a mirar a los ojos, mirándose como si apenas se conocieran...

-Harry, esto no está bien... creo que estás confundido- dice Renata separándose completamente de él

-¿Confundido?, ¿Por qué?

-Sé que Rena y yo nos parecemos mucho, pero no es correcto que me uses para sustituirla- Renata se alejaba cada vez más

-Pero si te dije que ya no me gusta Rena, no te estoy usando- Harry se acercaba a ella

-Por favor, Harry, piénsalo bien

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Demuéstralo- Harry se sintió retado con ésta respuesta y no sabía qué hacer ante los ojos desafiantes de Renata, aunque también notaba que estaba confundida por todo lo que había pasado

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	7. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap7

_Ok, hasta éste capítulo había publicado antes, así que léanlo y en un momento pondré el otro :D_

_Sí o no son muy ñoños mis comienzos ?? XDDD_

**

* * *

**

**LAS PRUEBAS DE HARRY**

Cuando Harry y Renata regresaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya no había nadie en ella; de suerte habían llegado sin que Filch o alguien más los viera fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor a altas horas de la noche. Cada uno se fue a su habitación, sin hablar del incidente fuera de los baños de "Myrtle La llorona".

Harry llega a su habitación, y en ella se encontraban Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville esperándolo, pues como de costumbre, todo el colegio se había enterado que estaban por expulsar a Harry.

-¡Harry!, creí que no regresarías- comenta Neville muy sorprendido

-Hubiera sido mejor que reprendieran a Sakaguchi, siempre te está molestando- agrega Seamus, Ron notaba que Harry tenía la mirada en ellos, pero también parecía estar en otro planeta, además de que en sus labios se vislumbraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, juguémosle una broma inocente, para que aprenda a no meter a Harry en problemas- Dean parecía imaginarse a Renata pidiéndole disculpas a Harry de rodillas, y la sola imagen le divertía

-¿Harry?, ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta Ron algo preocupado, Harry no responde, seguía en el mismo sitio con la misma expresión en su rostro, Dean y Seamus agitaron sus manos ante los ojos de Harry

-¿Eh?- Harry había salido de su trance

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- pregunta Ron desesperado pero también preocupado

-Solamente que estaría castigado todo el día de Hallowen- contesta Harry sentándose en su cama y con la vista perdida

-Pero pareces preocupado- comenta Neville extrañado

-No entiendo, Harry; en fin, nosotros nos vamos a la cama... tenemos mucho sueño- Dean se va en dirección a su cama y bostezando

-Me alegra que no te hayan expulsado, Harry- agrega Seamus imitando a Dean

-Lo mismo digo, Harry- Neville hace lo mismo

Cuando Ron y Harry se cercioraron de que los tres dormía profundamente y hasta roncaban, Ron se sienta al lado de Harry...

-¿Me puedes explicar qué sucede?- pregunta Ron algo molesto

-Dumbledore me perdonó la expulsión porque dijo que en realidad, yo no había querido entrar a la habitación y que lo que hice por Renata fue un acto muy noble... sabiendo que la Señora Norris nos había descubierto en la entrada del tercer piso, entré para no envolver a Renata en el asunto... al principio pensó en prohibirle a Gryffindor participar en la Copa de Quidditch, pero luego pensó que no era para tanto, ya que no había nada de valor en el piso, así que solamente estaré castigado todo el día de Hallowen- contesta Harry volviendo a la realidad

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Qué pasa?, pareces ido- cuestiona Ron calmándose un poco

-... Todo fue muy rápido- Ron no entiende lo que Harry quiere decir y piensa en mejor dejar dormir a Harry

-Debiste ver a Malfoy, casi daba brincos porque te iban a expulsar; es un verdadero idiota- agrega Ron interrumpiendo a Harry- ... Snape lo contó todo, ya estoy harto de él- Harry no le ponía mucha atención a Ron

-Renata y yo...- Ron mira a Harry con impaciencia- ... nos besamos- Harry enrojeció completamente, casi como Ron, y éste no pudo dejar su boca cerrada

-... Que, querrás decir Rena, ¿No?- Ron estaba asombrada e incrédulo

-No, bese a Renata

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡PERO A TI TE GUSTA RENA, ¿NO?!, ¡No entiendo!- Ron estaba más sorprendido

-La verdad es que eso es lo que creía, hace unos días me di cuenta de que ya no era así- contesta Harry muy serio

-¿Sabes lo que dices?, siempre te molestó Renata

-No siempre se comporta de forma desagradable, además, me doy cuenta de que es su forma de expresar preocupación y cariño por los demás; ya ves como es Renata- Ron no podía creer lo que Harry le decía, su amigo estaba defendiendo a la chica de la que menos pensó que llegaría a sentir amor

-Estás de acuerdo con que no es la mejor forma; pero, ¿Cómo reaccionó Renata?- pregunta Ron con impaciencia y se emocionaba más que él

(Kriznee: Harry siempre está en todas las escenas de los libros, pero aquí será preciso omitirlo)

En la habitación de Renata, Rena y Hermione, las tres habían estado esperando a Renata, la cual les contó todo lo sucedido...

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!, ¡La verdad es que esperaba que lo abofetearas!- comenta Hermione con la boca abierta, Renata la mira con molestia

-Hermione, no soy un ogro como Ron y tú lo creen, tengo corazón- Hermione movió la boca con un gesto de vergüenza y bajó la cabeza

-Lo siento

-Hermana, entonces... ¿Harry es tu novio?- Rena parecía muy emocionada y Hermione subió la cabeza de inmediato, Renata se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana, afuera llovía a cantaros y los relámpagos hundían la noche en un suspiro de tinieblas

-... No- las dos chicas se quedaron asombradas y decepcionadas

-¡¿NO?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- preguntaron a una sola voz

-Estoy casi segura de que Harry está confundido con lo que siente, no quiero salir lastimada

-Renata, pero si Harry- Hermione parecía muy decepcionada

-Harry me besó porque le recuerdo a una persona de la que está enamorado, pero...- contestó Renata apresuradamente, aunque Rena no entendió, Hermione sí captó todo perfectamente

-Renata, creo que deberías dejar que Harry te lo demostrara, lo conozco desde hace siete años y nunca jugaría con una chica

-Eso fue lo que le pedí

-Pero hay otra cosa... la pregunta de los 50 000... ¿Te gusta Harry?- la pregunta de Hermione fue tan directa que hasta Renata se sonrojó hasta la nariz

-Hermione, ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan obvias?, si le pedí que me demostrara que en realidad me quiere a mí, es porque sí

-Tendrás que ser paciente, no creas que Harry es de esas personas que pueden manejar éste tipo de situaciones con gran habilidad,; recuerdo cuando le gustaba Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, era muy torpe para moverse y creo que nunca le dijo nada, además...

-¡HERMIONE!- le reprochó Rena algo molesta y desesperada

-Lo siento- Renata se había entristecido un poco

-Hermana, ha pasado tiempo desde eso, además, ¿Crees que sería capaz de besarte si tomará ese tipo de comportamiento que tuvo con esa chica?, ¡Obviamente no!, estoy segura que en cualquier momento, Harry tomará cartas en el asunto- Rena animó un poco a Renata con sus palabras

-Gracias, hermana- Renata miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa esperanzada y deseosa de que así fuera

-Y sino lo hace, no te preocupes, que nosotras nos encargaremos de que tome la iniciativa- agrega Hermione más emocionada

-¡Hermione!- Hermione sin darse cuenta, estaba diciendo cosas desalentadoras, esa no era su manera de ser, pero parecía que se volvía tonta cuando se emocionaba por un asunto sentimental, y eso que no era de ella

-¿Y tú, Rena?, ¿De qué tanto hablaste con Justin?- preguntó Renata olvidando por un momento su situación

-¡Renata!- reclama Rena algo molesta

-Es verdad, Rena, ¿Qué te dijo Justin?- pregunta Hermione muy emocionada

-¡Hermione!- Rena se sintió acorralada por las dos

-Vamos, Rena, seguramente ya te dijo algo- Rena miró a su hermana y se entristeció, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione, pero a Renata le dio la impresión de que estaba preocupada

-¿Qué sucede, Rena?

-Es que... Justin me dijo que tenía algo muy importante qué decirme- las dos chicas se emocionaron mucho y profirieron risitas discretas- ¡Pero!- Rena las interrumpe con tono temeroso y preocupado, las dos se quedaron calladas- ... Justin me dijo que, no me lo diría hasta que Hufflepuff haya ganado el partido de quidditch, solamente si eso pasa

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, la verdad es que los rumores dicen que Justin es un gran jugador, y no solo eso, se podría decir que compite con Harry de llevarse el título del mejor buscador de Hogwarts; no creo que tenga dificultad de ganar el primer partido, creo que el primer partido de Hufflepuff es contra Ravenclaw, ¿No?- pregunta Hermione

-Es contra Slytherin- contesta Rena algo molesta por la falta de información de Hermione

-¡Ay, caray!- dicen Renata y Hermione al mismo tiempo sin saber qué decir

-Slytherin; si no fuera por las Nimbus 2001 que poseen y por su juego sucio, te podría decir que es el equipo más vulnerable de todas las casas- comenta Renata para animar a Rena

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero dudo mucho que Hufflepuff le gane a Slytherin... y me preocupa que Justin salga lastimado por el juego de Slytherin- agrega Hermione con tono incrédulo

-¡Hermione!- reprende Renata molesta

-Lo sé, pero ese partido no es al que se refería Justin, él sabe que las posibilidades de ganar son pocas, pero ese juego no es el más importante

-¿Entonces?- preguntan las dos extrañadas

-... Es el de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff- Rena se escuchó ahogada y temerosa

-¡AY, CARAMBA!- gritaron las dos algo asustadas

-Harry es mi amigo, pero Justin... Gryffindor es mi casa, pero quiero apoyar a Hufflepuff, solamente por Justin- Rena no sabía qué hacer

-Estás entre la espada y la pared

-Hermana, sinceramente, lo que Justin quiere decirte, o es muy importante, o es que tiene miedo de decírtelo

-Es lo mismo que pienso

-Mmm... haz lo que sientas, sé coherente

Durante los últimos días, Harry notó que Renata estaba muy distante de ellos, y se preguntaba si era un error haberla besado...

-Debes comenzar a demostrarle que te gusta- recomendó Hermione muy seria

Pero Harry se preguntaba cómo comenzar, y cada vez sentía a Renata más distante, pero no solo él se daba cuenta de eso, Rena, Ron y Hermione también lo notaron.

En clase de pociones, donde Snape había puesto a los alumnos a hacer una poción de manera individual. Malfoy, que hacía cualquier cosa por molestar a la gemelas Sakaguchi después de lo que le hicieron en el tren (en realidad, fue Renata la que comenzó todo), hizo explotar unas raíces que tenía Renata en la mesa mientras ésta estaba distraída, y cuando Renata las buscaba por todos lados y también por debajo de la mesa, Harry, que lo había visto todo, se acercó a la mesa de ella sigilosamente mientras Snape criticaba como de costumbre, la poción de Neville, y dejó las raíces de él en la mesa de Renata. Cuando ésta las vio en su mesa, se quedó extrañada sin saber cómo es que su raíces había aparecido y desaparecido sin que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Snape miró el trabajo de Rena y Renata y sonrió con satisfacción y murmurando algo de que cómo era posible que estuvieran en Gryffindor y que Harry las echaría a perder.

Al llegar Snape con Harry, vio muy molesto que sus raíces no estaban completas

-¿En dónde están tus raíces, Potter?- Harry se encogió de hombros

-Creo que las he perdido- todos los Gryffindor se quedaron callados, y algunos Slytherin estaban riéndose y cuchicheando

-... Conocer a Longbottom te está haciendo aún pero, esto afectará tu calificación, Potter- Snape se retiró con una sonrisa maléfica, aunque por primer vez no se sintió enojado por lo sucedido, e incluso sonrió más alegre que Snape

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, todos estaban desayunando muy callados, y entonces, la oleada de lechuzas se hizo presente y cada quien recibía su correspondencia, Rena y Renata recibieron cartas de su padre, pero ésta vez, eran individuales...

-Papá nunca nos había escrito así, ¿Qué te dice a ti, Renata?- pregunta Rena viendo su carta y luego la de su hermana muy interesada

-¡No!, no seas metiche- contesta Renata retirando la carta de los ojos de Rena

-Ah, ya entiendo, le contaste todo acerca de...

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Renata se había levantado violentamente de la mesa y se había sonrojado completamente; todos se le quedaron viendo y callados, Renata voltea a todo el Gran Comedor y después se sienta muy apenada

-No te preocupes, yo sí le conté sobre...

-Era obvio, sabía que le contarías todo a papá... está bien- Renata guarda la carta en la túnica y sigue desayunando

-¿No la vas a leer?

-No, ahora no

-Envidiosa

Harry miraba entre las lechuzas y en ese momento vio a Hedwig que llegaba con un pequeño paquetito en la pata derecha, pero solamente bajó la cabeza y Hedwig pasó por arriba de su cabeza y llegó hasta Renata, sobre la cual se posó en su hombro

-No, Hedwig; Harry está allá- Renata señala el lugar de Harry, el cual estaba solamente a tres lugares de ella; pero Hedwig no hizo caso y se posó en la mesa estirando la pata, Renata se queda extrañada por el comportamiento de Hedwig

Todos en el Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta de eso, y no faltaron las burlas de la mesa de Slytherin...

-¡Vaya, Potter!, tu avechucho también se está volviendo loco de amor por la misma chica, ¿Eh?- comenta Malfoy su mismo tono burlesco, como siempre, Crabbe y Goyle le celebraron la broma; pero ninguno de los dos pusieron atención

En la mesa de Gryffindor, todos estaban muy interesados de saber por qué Hedwig no había ido con Harry

-¿Es para mí, Hedwig?- la lechuza ululó suavemente y bajó la pata algo cansada y la volvió alzar, Renata vio a toda la mesa de Gryffindor- ... ¡Estaban desayunando, ¿No?!- en ese momento, todos volvieron a su desayuno, menos Rena y Hermione, que seguían muy interesadas en el paquete

Renata le desenredó el paquete y acarició a Hedwig con mucha ternura y le acercó el vaso con jugo de calabaza, mientras desenvolvía el paquetito, del que salió una pequeña caja morada, la abrió y en ella, apareció un bonito anillo plateado que cambió de color cuando Renata lo tomó.

Era un anillo que Renata había visto en un bazar muggle y lo había querido desde ese momento

-¡Qué bonito!- dice Rena muy emocionada

-¿De quién es?- Hermione estaba tomó la cajita y encontró una nota, se la dio a Renata y ella la leyó... Hagrid me ayudó a conseguirlo. Harry . Renata subió de inmediato la mirada y vio a Harry, el cual le sonreía con ternura, ella se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzadamente y le dio las gracias solamente moviendo los labios

Luego volvió a ver a sus amigas

-Creo que ya comenzó- comenta Hermione muy emocionada, Renata se le queda viendo al anillo de manera insegura y no sabía si aceptarlo o no

-... Sino lo quieres, dámelo a mí- dice Rena en voz baja para que Harry no la escuchara

-¡No, Rena!

Por la noche, en la habitación de los chicos, Dean, Seamus y Neville interrogaban a Harry...

-¿No me digas que fuiste tú el que le mandó el anillo?- cuestiona Dean dejando su plan de darle su merecido a Renata

-¿Cuál sería el problema?- defiende Ron muy indignado

-Bueno... Harry, ella... tú sabes, solamente busca problemas- agrega Seamus muy extrañado, pero le intimidó la miraba molesta de Harry

-Pues pienso que Harry hace bonita pareja con Sakaguchi- comenta Neville algo temeroso

-No creo que Renata haga caso omiso de todo- dice Ron animándolo un poco

-También lo creo, pero todavía no hablamos- en cuanto Harry dijo esto, Hedwig entraba por su ventana con un papel igual de pequeño que el que él había mandado, aunque la letra era más pequeña y en seguida la reconoció... Gracias, Harry. Perdón por haberte causado problemas con Snape y otros que sé que te he causado. Deja que el tiempo pase

-Al menos es algo- dice Ron dudoso

-Sí, quiere que seamos amigos, en pocas palabras, el tiempo dirá qué va a ser de los dos- Harry se quedó pensando, no sabía qué era más difícil, ver a Renata todos los días sin hablarle de lo que sentía o los entrenamientos extenuantes que había planeado para los últimos 3 días, ya que la próxima semana sería el primer partido: Hufflepuff contra Slytherin

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	8. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap8

_Éste capítulo no es tan emocionante, pero esperen a que suba el nueve :) Les aseguro que les gustará . Dejen reviews :D_

**

* * *

**

**EL EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO DE RENATA**

Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor, los chicos tomaban su desayuno, pero Renata no estaba ahí...

-¿En dónde está Renata?- pregunta Ron mirando hacia todos lados del comedor

-En la dirección, el profesor Dumbledore mandó llamarla muy temprano- contesta Hermione sin interés

Durante las clases matutinas, Renata no asistió y Harry comenzó a preocuparse por ella, creyó la que habían expulsado por el incidente del tercer piso...

-No, el profesor Dumbledore no puede hacer eso- contesta Rena muy preocupada

Después del almuerzo, en la clase de Pociones, Snape comenzaba a caminar por las parejas de los calderos muy enojado sin saber por qué; hasta que...

-Profesor Snape, ¿Puedo pasar?- pide Renata muy apenada

-Adelante, fui avisado- Snape solo consentía las gemelas Sakaguchi, pero no de forma en que molestara a los Slytherin

Renata se sentó en su lugar, junto con Rena...

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?- cuestiona Rena enojada

-Ayudando al profesor Dumbledore con el manejo de una varita que compró en Kyoto, ya sabes que ese tipo de varitas son difíciles de manejar- contesta Renata sin voltear con Rena y sin una gota de nerviosismo, aunque la excusa fue estúpida, por eso, Rena no la creyó

-¿Y para eso toda la mañana?- pregunta Rena con incredulidad; pero la mirada de Renata la hizo callar en seguida

Al finalizar la clase de Pociones, todos estaban saliendo cuando Renata guardaba sus cosas de forma apresurada dejando un frasco fuera de su mochila, que parecía tener ingredientes que ni siquiera Hermione conocía.

Renata se dirigió rápidamente hacia el escritorio de Snape con el frasco, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Rena observaban a Renata que hablaba con Snape de forma temerosa y apresurada, éste no la miraba solamente asentía y contestaba con palabras monosílabas; al terminar la conversación, Snape solamente tenía los labios tan tensos como los de la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando Renata salió del salón, vio a los cuatro que esperaban con una mirada reprochante e interrogante...

-¿Qué?- pregunta Renata algo molesta por las miradas

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- pregunta Ron algo molesto, no porque estuviera preocupado por ella, sino porque había tenido a Harry con el alma pendiente de un hilo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Renata haciéndose la occisa

-Primero no asistes a clases en toda la mañana, llegas a mitad de la clase de Pociones, le entregas un frasco lleno de cosas raras a Snape y luego sales del salón como si nada- agrega Hermione más indignada que enojada

-¿Creen que lo hago a propósito?, ¡Claro que no!, el profesor Dumbledore me llamó y estuve con él todo el tiempo, eso es todo; sino me creen, ¡No me importa!- Renata se abre paso entre los cuatro y se va apresuradamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor

-No sé por qué no le creo- comenta Rena muy preocupada

-Yo tampoco- agrega Harry algo serio

Cuando regresaron a la Sala Común, Renata estaba sentada en un rincón leyendo un libro viejo y grueso y no se le veía la cara. Harry quiso hablar con ella, pero...

-¡Hola, Harry!, ¡Harry, Harry!, ¡Ya toda la Torre lo sabe!, ¡¿Es verdad, Harry?!, ¡¿Es verdad?!, ¡Dime, por favor!- Colin Creevey había hecho su magnánima aparición muy emocionado

-¿De qué hablas, Colin?- pregunta Harry extrañado

Y de lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas, al principio a Renata, y después a él, pero los miraban, unos azorados, otros burlándose, otros molestos y celosos y algunos pocos interesados y sonrientes

-Bueno, es que Peeves me dijo que... bueno, se encargó de decírselo a todo el colegio, creo... ¡Pero todo Gryffindor lo sabe!, ¡Y quería preguntarte para cerciorarme!- Colin hablaba tan excitado que por un momento creían que se inflaría

Renata había bajado un poco el libro, para echar un vistazo, y ella notó fuertemente las miradas de algunos sobre ella y sobre Harry y sabía por donde iba el asunto que Colin quería decir

-¡Colin, ¿Puedes terminar tu frase?!- pide Harry desesperado

Cuando Colin iba a responder, los gemelos Weasley, que en esos días frecuentaban mucho la Sala Común de Gryffindor para recordar viejos tiempos, lo aventaron y le dieron unas palmadas amistosas a Harry

-¡Harry, amigo!, ¡Por fin te atreviste!, ¡Sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano!- dice George orgulloso

-¡Felicidades, casanova!, ¡Ya era hora!, ¡Aunque es obvio que cualquiera no se hubiera resistido!- agrega Fred con el mismo tono

Renata mira su reloj y se dirige al retrato de la Señora Gorda para salir, además, no quería escuchar lo que Fred y George decían a Harry

-Kawaii Amorío- dice Renata en voz baja

El retrato se movió, pero el barullo que formaban Fred y George era tan grande que nadie se dio cuenta

-Harry, amigo; debes sentirte grande por haber be...- Fred no pudo terminar la oración porque un libro grande y viejo lo golpeó en la espalda con tal fuerza que lo tiró; todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a todos lados, pero no vieron a nadie, aunque Harry reconoció de quién era el libro: era el que Renata estaba leyendo.

Fred se tocaba la espalda algo adolorido mientras algunos reían a carcajada suelta

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Harry buscaba a Renata por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Se encontró a Peeves que durante un largo camino, estuvo bailando y cantando una cancioncita que decía: "Harry Potter y Renata Sakaguchi se besan y se aman a escondidas de todos en Hogwarts. ¡Mua, mua!, te amo, te quiero".

Cuando Peeves se aburrió de que Harry no lo pelara, se fue con su canción a otro lado, aunque en los oídos de Harry aún resonaba la voz de Peeves con su canción.

Harry llegó a la gárgola en dónde estaba la oficina de Dumbledore, mira en todas direcciones y ya se sentía desesperado y enfadado de buscarla, pero añoraba encontrarla

-¿Me estabas buscando, Harry Potter?- cuestiona la voz que Harry añoraba a escuchar

-¡Renata!

-¿Qué quieres?- Renata tenía un tono y una mirada fríos y fulminantes

-Bueno, saber por qué has estado actuando de una forma extraña- contesta Harry muy serio y tratando de no transmitir que la mirada de Renata le afectaba

-¡¿Tú también?!, ¡Ya les dije que estaba con el profesor Dumbledore!, ¡¿Así me demuestras que me quieres, no creyéndome?!- Renata estaba más enojada que nunca, además de que parecía que su enojo no era por la cuestión de Harry, sino que parecía estar molesta por otra razón

-No quise que pensaras eso- Harry trataba de controlarse

-¡Oye!, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solamente ayudo al profesor Dumbledore, solamente eso- Renata comenzaba a calmarse, pero su típico tono frío no desaparecía

-Está bien, te creo, pero ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

-No me gusta que hablen de asuntos ajenos y que los celebren como si fuera lo mejor del universo- contesta Renata mirando el piso

-¿Te refieres a Fred y George?

-No solo ellos... ese poltergeist que no se puede quedar callado

-Peeves; no te enojes por Peeves, siempre ha sido así, nunca ha habido un secreto en el castillo porque todo lo revela Peeves

Por un tiempo, los dos se quedaron callados, hasta que Renata sonríe de manera irónica...

-... Así que... ¿Te sientes grande por haberme besado?

-¡NO!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!, yo no veo lo que hicimos como un logro o algo que deba saber todo el colegio... lo hice porque lo sentí, solamente por eso- contesta Harry muy nervioso, pero sus palabras tenía un tono seguro

-¿Solamente porque lo sentiste o porque querías hacerlo?- las preguntas de Renata tenían cierto aire de interés

-Renata, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Harry se sentía muy nervioso y las preguntas de Renata lo incomodaban

-Solamente contéstame

-... También quería hacerlo... ya te dije que te quiero, Renata- el "te quiero" de Harry sonó tan honesto que Renata se sonrojó mucho, pero no por eso dejó de mirar a Harry a los ojos

-... ¿Estás seguro de ese "te quiero"?- pregunta Renata con miedo

-¿Sientes que soy honesto?- cuestiona Harry muy firme, ahora la nerviosa era ella

-... Sí- Renata abrazó a Harry con muchas fuerzas y cerró los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, éste le devuelve el abrazo por la cintura

En el día de Hallowen, Ron, Hermione y Rena decidieron ir a Hogsmeade, pero Renata quiso quedarse a terminar sus deberes, pues iba muy atrasada en ellos y Harry tenía que cumplir el castigo por haber faltado a las normas del Colegio.

-No te preocupes, Harry, te traeremos algo de cerveza de mantequilla, llevo bajo la túnica un recipiente lo suficientemente grande como para traerte un litro y medio- dice Ron muy seguro, esto no agradó mucho a Hermione, pero sabía que de nada serviría rebelarse contra semejante idea

En seguida, Filch lo puso a trabajar, primero debía de limpiar el baño de los hombres de manera manual sin ayuda de la varita y después que terminara, debía regresar con Filch para seguir con su castigo.

Exhausto de las manos de tanto frotar los escusados, Harry fue puesto a trabajar con Hagrid, aseando las cajas de las _hormiposas de antenas doradas_, que para colmo eran sumamente diminutas, y aunque todavía no podían volar, eran muy escurridizas, se metían por todas partes, impidiendo que Harry las tomara para ponerlas en un recipiente del que no pudieran escapar. Todo esto tomó mucho tiempo, pues las hormiposas trataban de escapar del recipiente y Harry tenía que estarlas vigilando cada 5 minutos.

Aunque Harry bebió un poco de té en la casa de Hagrid, tenía mucha hambre, y lo mejor de todo, es que la hora de comer había llegado. Muy contento se fue al Gran Comedor, esperando ver a Renata tan siquiera por un rato, pero tal fue su desilusión al no verla en el Gran Comedor...

-Ginny, ¿No has visto a Renata?- pregunta Harry

-Sí, vino a comer, pero se fue muy rápido, creo que tenía prisa- contesta Ginny muy seria

Harry se sentó a comer al lado de Ginny y sus amigas, las cuales contaban cosas estúpidas para llamar la atención de Harry, pero éste no les ponía atención, solamente pensaba en que le faltaba más trabajo fatigante y asqueroso por realizar, pero luego podría asistir al banquete de Hallowen, ya que ahí se anunciarían los nombres de las personas que participarían en el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos.

Un poco más tarde, Harry escuchó mucho barullo en los terrenos de Hogwarts y concluyó que las tres escuelas faltantes habían llegado; así que se asomó por una pequeña ventanita de donde estaba y logró notar muy bien que todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos

Pudo observar que los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban abarrotados de estudiantes y que todos los alumnos que habían ido a Hogsmeade regresaron para recibir a todos los alumnos de las otras escuelas. Hasta que entró Filch en la habitación...

-Vamos, Potter, tienes que recibir a los "Huéspedes"

Harry salió de la habitación y bajó a toda prisa para llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. En donde se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Rena, los cuales estaban muy emocionados y comentaban sobre los nuevos alumnos de las escuelas

-La vez pasada estuvo Krum, ¿Lo recuerdas, Harry?- comenta Hermione muy emocionada

-Sí- Harry también estaba muy emocionado, aunque- ... ¿Dónde está Renata?- todos voltearon a su alrededor, pero ni rastros de ella

-No lo sé, estaba con nosotros hace un momento- contesta Rena desconcertada

La encontraron hablando con el profesor Dumbledore muy seria y ésta también...

-Eso ya no es normal- comenta Ron algo molesto

-¿Oíste?- pregunta Hermione callándolos muy seria, todos los alumnos también parecieron haberlos escuchado y voltearon al cielo o al lago, que era por donde habían llegado la última vez, pero ni rastros de ellos

-¡Miren!- gritó Parvati Patil apuntó hacia una punta del castillo y entonces vieron los mismos caballos alados jalando un carruaje de Beauxbatons en dirección al centro de donde estaban todos los alumnos

Una ola de asombro los llenó a todos, pero no como la primera vez, pues ya habían visto ese carruaje antes, al menos los de la generación de Harry, sí. Cuando hubieron aterrizado en el césped, Madame Maxime salió del carruaje y miró a Dumbledore que se acercaba a ella; seguida de ella, salieron varias chicas que eran más pequeñas que ella, y todas miraban el castillo con desagrado y repugnancia

-Oh, ¿Tenemos que estag aquí?- se queja una chica cejona y llena de acné

-¡Dumbledog, queguido!, es un placeg vegte, tan bien- todos estaban asombrados por el tamaño de Madame Maxime a excepción de quienes ya la habían visto antes

Antes de que los dos pudieran seguir su conversación, se escuchó el zumbido de algo que venía también del cielo, entonces voltearon y se encontraron con la agradable sorpresa de que el Barco de Durmstrang se acercaba volando hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Hasta que tocó el césped y todos esperaban impacientes a que salieran todos los del barco, pero para su asombro, solamente salió un hombre más joven que cualquier maestro de Hogwarts y saludó a todos con una agitación de su mano (Brian Seekman, es un hombre sumamente joven, apenas cumple los 50 años y es directo de Durmstrang; es alto guapo y fornido, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes como los de Harry).

-Bienvenido, Brian Seekman, espero que no hayan tenido problemas en el viaje- comenta Dumbledore con una sonrisa

-No, descuida, Dumbledore, estamos bien- luego se dirigió al barco- ¡Vamos!- varios varones y chicas salieron del barco y miraron el castillo sin ninguna repugnancia, al contrario, parecían agradecer que el barco estuviera detenido y que sus pies por fin tocaran suelo- ¡Madame Maxime!, ¡Un placer verla!- comenta Brian al ver a Madame Maxime

-Igualmente- contesta Madame Maxime muy seria

-Solamente faltan nuestros invitados orientales- contesta Dumbledore más serio

-¿El Colegio Yokohama de Magia y Hechiceguía Japonesa?, no gueo que tengan opogtunidad congta nosogtos- comenta Madame Maxime muy arrogante y orgullosa

Harry notó que Rena y Renata se molestaban por el comentario de Madame Maxime, y solamente trataban de matarla con la mirada...

-Sino fuera de Hogwarts en éste momento, te aseguro que le respondería- comenta Renata muy molesta

-Tranquila- dice Ron algo temeroso

Esperaron un momento, pero no llegaban, y los dos directores comenzaron a desesperarse más de lo que pensaron...

-Dumbledore, pienso que sería mejor retirarnos, creo que se intimidaron...- comenta Brian muy serio y molesto, pero no terminó la oración porque se sintió un ligero temblor que todos sintieron muy espantados

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Rena con mucho miedo

La tierra volvió a temblar más fuerte y ésta vez no paró

-¡Está temblando!- grita Hermione histérica abrazándose de Ron muy fuertemente

-¡Auxilio!- gritaron Parvati y Lavender

Todos los alumnos, tanto de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, estaban tan asustados que veían el piso con terror y trataban de correr por todos lados.

Hasta que de lejos se vio que de entre la tierra, salía la cumbre de una pagoda enorme, los alumnos dejaron de correr y vieron cómo la pagoda gigantesca crecía a medida que salía de entre la tierra. Cuando todo finalizó, Harry y los demás la miraron con la boca abierta, incluso Rena y Renata.

-Creo que, nuestros amigos de Yokohama han llegado- comenta Dumbledore con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras que los rostros de Madame Maxime y Brian se mostraban molestos y desesperados

De la Pagoda gigantesca, salió un hombre de rasgos orientales y muy sonriente, llevaba ropas japonesas, y sobre ellas, una túnica color rojo vivo, parecía tener la misma edad que Dumbledore y sus gafas eran idénticas a las de él

-¡Ah!, ¡Dumbledol, amigo!, ¡Qué gusto velte!- saluda el hombre muy emocionado

-Buenas noches, Hironobu Toda, espero que estén bien- Dumbledore estrechó la mano de Hironobu

-Madame Maxime, Blian, un gusto- Hironobu notó el desprecio de los otros directores, pero no dijo nada

-Igualmente- contestaron los otros dos de mala gana

En el Gran Comedor, todos estaban dispuestos a escuchar, quiénes serían los campeones de cada colegio. Los alumnos de Durmstrang estaban sentados con los Slytherin, los de Beauxbatons con los de Ravenclaw y los de Yokohama con los de Gryffindor. Todos los alumnos miraban la decoración del Gran Comedor, que como siempre, era estupenda, los esqueletos bailarines repetían una y otra vez su coreografía, mientras que las velas bailaban al son de la música, las calabazas colgadas del techo movían la boca de manera macabra y el cielo estrellado brillaba a todo su esplendor.

Los directores estaban discutiendo en la mesa de profesores y el banquete avanzaba con gran éxito; ésta vez, ningún alumno de otro Colegio se molestaba en criticar Hogwarts, puesto que tenía mucha hambre y aparte estaban muy nerviosos.

Para Harry, todo marchaba a la perfección, además de que él y Renata platicaban animadamente sobre el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos...

-La verdad, de haber sabido que mi antiguo colegio iba a participar en esto, no me hubiera cambiado de escuela- comenta Renata muy apenada

-¿Estás arrepentida?- pregunta Harry algo triste

-No, pero me gustaría ser la representante; ya sabes, uno le toma amor al colegio- contesta Renata muy sonriente

-Sino salgo entre los campeones de Hogwarts, espero que sea alguien de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuf, porque dejar que Malfoy sea el que entre... no quiero ni pensarlo- interrumpe Ron algo pesimista

-No te preocupes, Ron, de ti a Malfoy, creo que el Cáliz te elegirá a tí- contesta Renata con una sonrisa tierna

-No soportaría que fuera Malfoy- comenta Hermione muy indignada

-Ni de broma sale, Hermione- agrega Rena con una leve risita

Renata y Rena voltearon detrás suyo al sentir que alguien les tocaba el hombro de manera afectuosa...

-¡Profesor Toda!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y muy contentas

-Hola, niñas, espelo que se estén diviltiendo mucho- dice Hironobu muy sonriente

-Sí, gracias, profesor- contestan las dos con una inclinación respetuosa

-Las extlañamos mucho... ojalá y sean elegidas por el Cáliz de Fuego pala competil pala su nuevo Colegio- agrega Hironobu con una sonrisa triste

-Sería un honor competir para su escuela, profesor Toda- agrega Renata con ternura

-Muchas glacias, pelo ahola deben selvil a su Colegio, siemple selán mis alumnas más quelidas y que más ploblemas me han causado- dicho esto, de manera afectuosa, Hironobu se fue en dirección a la mesa de profesores; Renata volvió la mirada con los demás, mientras que Rena volteaba a las demás mesas

-No le crean, nunca dimos problemas- dice Renata al ver las caras de burla que ponían todos

-Sí, claro- contestan los tres muy incrédulos

Rena pareció haber visto algo que le llamó la atención y en seguida jala la túnica de Renata

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Renata viendo a Rena, ésta no responde y solamente apunta hacia el pasillo y vio que un chico se acercaba hacia ellas. Aunque es chico no estaba nada mal, Renata no pudo dejar escapar un pequeño gemido (El chico era alto y guapo, tenía los ojos negros profundo y el cabello negro como el de Harry, solamente que el de él, era lacio y un poco largo, hasta el hombro, que se lo sujetaba en una coleta que lo hacía verse más atractivo).

-¡Oh, no!, ¡Trágame tierra!- dice Renata tapándose con el cuerpo de Harry, que la miraba como un bicho raro

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Harry

-Solamente, tápame- pide Renata muy apenada y avergonzada, además de nerviosa

-Por favor, Harry, hazle ese favor- agrega Rena muy nerviosa mientras ella se mete debajo de la mesa

Todos los Gryffindor las miraban muy extrañados y avergonzados de su comportamiento, pero no por eso dejaban de reír y comentar que las dos estaban locas y que la venida de su antiguo colegio les hacía daño; además de que Parvati y Lavender cuchicheaban sobre que ese chico que se dirigía a ellas, era el novio de Renata y que si la veía muy contenta con Harry, la tronaría, cosa que no era cierta.

Harry se sentía estúpido, si Renata quería esconderse de ese chico, taparse con el brazo de Harry no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, porque, en realidad, no la tapaba para nada. Aunque a Harry se sobre saltó por algo, la cicatriz comenzaba a arderle un poco.

-¡Konnichiwa, Lenata!- saluda el chico muy contento

Todas las chicas de alrededor se quedaron boquiabiertas al verlo y se sonrojaron poniendo cara de tontas soñadas, además de que el chico era guapo, su voz era tan varonil que cautivaba a cualquier chica, aunque parecía que Renata era la excepción, ya que al escuchar que la saludaba, suspiró algo resignada a verlo.

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	9. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap9

**_Hola! Por fin esta cosa me ha dejado subir el capítulo nueve �U Fue una Odisea por miles de peros que me puso, pero bueno! Aquí está :D Espero lo disfruten porque esto comienza a ponerse mejor!! _**

* * *

LOS OCHO CAMPEONES

-¡Konnichiwa, Jun!- saluda Renata más obligada que por ganas- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Renata con más miedo, pues notaba que Harry ponía cara de no comprender nada, además de la expresión incómoda que la cicatriz le hacía poner y los cuchicheos de la teoría de Parvati y Lavender se escuchaban hasta donde estaba ellos

-Bueno, he venido a replesental a nuestlo Colegio- contesta Jun muy emocionado

-... ¿De veras?- pregunta Renata algo asustada por la respuesta

-Konnichiwa, Lena- saluda Jun algo extrañado mientras levanta el mantel de la mesa, Rena se sonroja y se ríe

-Estaba buscando mi cuchara- contesta Rena saliendo de debajo de la mesa y se sienta

-¿Y ustedes?, ¿Palticipalán para Hogwalts?- pregunta Jun muy interesado

-No, no... no metimos nuestros nombres en el Cáliz- contesta Renata rápidamente

-Entonces es un alivio, no me gustalía tenel que competil contla ustedes- contesta Jun muy tranquilo

Todos los miraban muy asombrados y molestos, pues en Gryffindor eran muy unidos y además, todos admiraban a Harry y no permitían que nadie lo lastimara, así que se comían con la mirada al amiguito de Renata, que parecía estar tan interesado en ella que todos pensaban que lo matarían cuando terminara el Gran Banquete... y también a Renata, porque todos sabían que los dos se gustaban, pero no habían querido formalizar nada, bueno, Renata no había querido formalizar nada.

-Lenata, quelía pleguntalte si...

-¡No!, ya te dije que no, Jun- contesta Renata apresuradamente, Jun se desanima

-¿Pol qué, Lenata?, selé un novio fiel, aunque estemos en difelentes colegios- Jun parecía estar desesperado porque Renata le dijera que sí, que olvidó que todo el mundo lo miraba con la boca abierta, incluso Harry, que estaba tan rojo del coraje y de los celos que se levantó de la mesa y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor

-¡Harry!- llama Renata muy preocupada y yendo detrás de él, pero Jun la toma por la muñeca

-Espela, Lenata, no me haz lespondido- Renata lo miró muy molesta

-¡¿Nani dame wakarimashita?!, ¡IIE!- contesta Renata para que no dejarlo en ridículo en frente de todos, Jun le soltó la muñeca y ésta se fue detrás de Harry (Kriznee: Renata dijo "¡¿Qué no entiendes?!, ¡NO!")

-Jun, creo que no deberías insistir, dudo mucho que le saques a Harry de la cabeza- interrumpe Rena muy cruelmente, Jun la mira con ojos asesinos y después se vuelve a su lugar

Mientras que Renata corría para alcanzar a Harry...

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry, espera, por favor!, ¡HARRY!- pide Renata muy agitada, Harry no se detiene, estaba demasiado enojado para hacerle caso

Renata por fin lo alcanza y lo jala de la túnica, Harry se detiene y voltea con ella (no se había dado cuenta, pero la cicatriz ya no le ardía)

-Harry, no te enojes conmigo, por favor- pide Renata con ojos implorantes

-¿Por qué crees que no debería de enojarme?- Harry parecía tratar de calmarse, pues respiraba agitadamente

-Porque yo no tengo la culpa- contesta Renata muy triste

Harry sabía que Renata tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo. El hecho de que un chico guapo pretendiera a Renata, le daban unos celos tan grandes, que no podía controlarse...

-¡¿NO CREES QUE PODÍAS HABERLE ACLARADO ALGUNAS COSAS?!- cuestiona Harry más exaltado

-No me grites, Harry, por favor- pide Renata muy asustada, parecía estar avergonzada de los hechos, porque no quería mirar a Harry

-¡¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ?!, ¡ME SENTÍ COMO UN IDIOTA AHÍ!, ¡DE MODO QUE NO HAS QUERIDO FORMALIZAR NADA CONMIGO PORQUE QUERÍAS ESPERALO A ÉL!, ¡A VER A QUIÉN DE LOS DOS ESCOGÍAS, ¿NO?!, ¡YO ROGÁNDOTE DESDE NO SÉ CUÁNTO TIEMPO Y AHORA ME SALES CON ESTO!- Renata se estremecía con cada reclamo

-No, no es así- Renata ya no sabía qué decirle a Harry

-¡¿A cuántos les has dicho lo mismo?!- Harry gritaba menos fuerte

-¿Qué?- Renata ahora tenía un tono indignado y molesto- ... un momento, ¿Me estas llamando una cualquiera?- Harry no respondió- ... Solamente a ti, Harry... Jun me lo ha estado pidiendo desde los 13 años pero no entiende que ni siquiera me gusta... en cambio tú, Harry- contesta Renata muy seria, se da la media vuelta y toma el camino al Gran Comedor

Harry no sabía por qué, pero le creía a Renata y lo peor de todo es que no sabía quién tenía la culpa, él por haberse molestado por algo que no sabía, o ella por no haber aclarado que estaba enamorada de él y no de Jun. Antes de que Renata doblara el recinto, se detiene y voltea con él...

-Te quiero, Harry- dice Renata con ternura, entonces Harry la mira asombrado, era la primera vez que ella le decía "Te quiero"- ... yo creo que lo que le dije a Jun fue suficiente para dejar claro a quién es al que quiero- contesta Renata con una sonrisa más tierna

Harry se acerca a ella rápidamente y la abraza muy fuerte, ella también le devuelve el abrazo. Después, se besaron apasionadamente sin dejar de abrasarse y sin importarles quiénes anduvieran por ahí (aunque todos estaban en el Gran Comedor).

Cuando se separaron, los dos se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron pícaramente...

-Renata, hay que dejarnos de juegos, ¿No?- pide Harry muy serio tomando a Renata de las manos. Ésta asiente con una sonrisa tierna y después lo vuelve a abrazar con fuerza y sonrojada. Harry le responde del mismo modo, pero se notaba más serio; había conseguido que Renata le diera el "sí", pero todavía tenía que cuidarla de Jun y de sus insistentes peticiones de noviazgo; como quien dice, mantenerlo al margen.

Cuando los dos volvieron al Gran Comedor, Ron, Hermione y Rena los miraban esperando una explicación de lo que habían hablado afuera, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo...

-¡Ya!, díganos qué hicieron- pide Rena muy interesada; Harry y Renata se miraron extrañados y después a Rena

-No seas metiche, Rena- contesta Renata

-Ya déjense de juegos; ven lo que pasa cuando nada más están dándose tiempo... no solo Renata tiene pretendientes- comenta Ron algo desesperado

-¡Ron!- Ron se queda callado por el codazo de Hermione y después mira a sus dos amigos- Aunque estoy de acuerdo, ya formalicen las cosas, ¿No?

-Ya lo hicimos- contestan los dos al par riéndose

-¡¿DE VERAS?!- pregunta Rena muy emocionada levantándose

Nadie respondió y solamente se le quedaron viendo. Rena notó la fuerte mirada de todos y se sentó inmediatamente muy apenada y colorada

Al término del banquete, Dumbledore se levantó junto con los otros directores e hizo que las mesas se limpiaran de los accesorios de la comida...

-Alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Yokohama; bienvenidos a nuestro castillo... a continuación, daremos inicio a la selección de los campeones de cada colegio... aunque a decir verdad, es el Torneo de los Ocho Magos, puesto que son dos magos de cada colegio los que competirán- todo el Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse de murmullos nerviosos y risas emocionadas- ¡Silencio!- todos se callaron y miraron a Dumbledore muy atentos.

Las luces del Gran Comedor volvieron a apagarse para dejar solo el alumbrado de las velas. En la oscuridad, todos estaban más callados y solamente depositaban sus miradas en el Cáliz de Fuego, el cual comenzó a echar chispas y salió el primer pedazo de pergamino chamuscado con el nombre del primer campeón de Durmstrang. Dumbledore lo cogió y miró el Gran Comedor

-De Durmstrang... ¡Leandro Ninel!- todos los de Durmstrang estallaron el vítores emocionado y todos los demás aplaudieron muy emocionados

Leandro, que era un chico alto y moreno, de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, pasó por la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de maestros. El Cáliz de Fuego volvió a echar otro pedazo de pergamino quemado con el segundo campeón de Durmstrang...

-De Durmstrang... ¡Miranda McNeal!- de nuevo el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos

Miranda imitó a Leandro, la cual era una chica bajita y con mirada miedosa, era pelirroja y tenía el pelo chino. Dumbledore atrapó otro pedazo de pergamino que el Cáliz de Fuego había escogido

-De Beauxbatons... ¡Ferdinand Mortimer!- el chico se levantó muy contento y tropezando con todo, hasta llegar a la puerta de detrás de los profesores. Ferdinand, era un chico robusto y de cabellos negros, al igual que los ojos.

Algunas chicas de Beauxbatons cruzaban los dedos para ser las elegidas, mientras que la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba preparada para otra escena de decepción como el Torneo pasado, en el que todas las chicas de Beauxbatons se pusieron a llorar al no ser ellas las elegidas.

Un nuevo papelito había llegado a las manos de Dumbledore

-De Beauxbatons... ¡Mimí Vaudelaire!- de nuevo, las chicas volvieron a llorar, mientras que una chica rubia y de ojos azules, se ponía de pie e iba muy contenta a la puerta

Algunos de Ravenclaw consolaban a las chicas de Beauxbatons. Ahora seguía el turno de el Colegio Yokohama de Magia y Hechicería Japonesa. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba a la expectativa de quiénes serían los campeones de ese colegio que por primera vez participaba en el Torneo. Dumbledore volvió a ver el pedazo de pergamino que tenían en sus manos y miró a la mesa de Gryffindor algo serio

-De Yokohama... ¡Junko Takahashi!- muy pocos de Yokohama celebraron esto, al parecer, era la chica menos querida de ese colegio y el ser elegida, les daba rabia. Una chica de cabellos negros profundo, y ojos del mismo color, se puso de pie y se fue a donde le habían indicado. No todos se habían dado cuenta, era como ver a Jun, pero en mujer. Harry sentía que la cicatriz volvía a arderle, solo un poco, y pensó que era un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Junko?!- pregunta Renata muy indignada

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿Es mala?- pregunta Harry desconcertado

-No, nada de eso, es una excelente estudiante, pero...- el tono de Renata reflejaba que Junko no era de su agrado y que le repudiaba que representara a su antiguo colegio

-De saber que iba a participar en el Torneo, me hubiera metido también, haber si salía, solamente para darle una lección- comenta Rena muy resentida

Harry, Ron y Hermione, no sabían cuál era el problema que ellas tenían con Junko, pero se imaginaban que era muy serio, porque casi la asesinaban con la mirada.

El Gran Comedor volvió a guardar silencio y Dumbledore miró el nuevo papelito que el Cáliz de Fuego le había hecho llegar

-De Yokohama... ¡Jun Takahashi!- toda la mesa de Gryffindor (más las chicas), estallaron en vítores, pues Jun había hecho amistad con los de primero y segundo en poco tiempo

-¡¿Son hermanos?!- comenta Hermione con tono duro

-Sí, ¿No se nota?; son cuates- contesta Renata muy molesta. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y volvió la mirada a Jun, quién ya había entrado en la sala

Dumbledore sujetó el pergamino que tenía en la mano y miró de las mesas de Gryffindor a la de Slytherin... el pedazo que tenía en la mano, era del campeón de Hogwarts, y al parecer todos lo sabían, era obvio, porque era el único colegio que faltaba de decidir campeones. Ron y Harry se miraron muy nerviosos

-Buena suerte- se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor era tenso, todos esperaban el nombre y cada uno de los que echaron sus nombres, casi se comían las uñas.

Harry también cruzó los dedos, pero sintió que le tomaban la mano derecha por debajo de la mesa: era Renata, que lo hacía con la intención de que se sintiera apoyado por ella. Harry le dirigió una mirada tierna y luego volvió con Dumbledore...

-De Hogwarts... ¡Ronald Weasley!- toda la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores de nuevo, y Ron no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¡Había sido elegido para participar en el Torneo de los Ocho Magos!

-¡Ve, Ron!- le dijeron los cuatro muy emocionados mientras aplaudían

Ron tardó en reaccionar y salir caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, sentía que en su estómago iba a estallar una revolución en cualquier momento.

Cuando Ron hubo pasado la puerta, Dumbledore tomó otro trozo de pergamino y lo leyó detenidamente, pero ésta vez dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica, como sabiendo cuál era el nombre desde hace mucho

-De Hogwarts y por segunda vez consecutiva... ¡Harry Potter!- de nuevo Gryffindor volvió a estallar en vítores y aplausos, y Harry sonrió muy aliviado; entonces sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por el cuello le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¡Felicidades, Harry!- dice Renata dejando de abrazarlo

-¡Vamos, Harry!- dice Hermione sin dejar de aplaudir

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta muy emocionado, por un momento pensó que el Cáliz de Fuego no escogería a dos personas de la misma casa, pero estaba tan emocionado que eso ya no le importaba. Las miradas de Slytherin estaban calvadas en él y no podían creer que las dos personas que siempre ha odiado la casa de Slytherin, hayan salido elegidas para participar en el Torneo de los Ocho Magos.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, vio a Leandro, Miranda, Ferdinand, Mimí, Jun, Junko y Ron...

-¡Harry!, ¡Sabía que te elegirían!- comenta Ron muy contento

Pero parecía que Ron era el único al que le alegraba que Harry estuviera en esa sala, todos los demás lo miraban entre el asombro, el miedo y el rencor, pero los que más lo miraban como si quisieran que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara fueron los cuates Takahashi...

Ron y Harry también los miraban de forma asesina, pero más Harry, y como Ron se había dado cuenta del rencor que Harry la había tomado a Jun, lo tomaba del brazo para que no se lanzara sobre él. La cicatriz no le dejaba de arder desde que Junko y Jun había sido elegidos, y más le ardía al estar más cerca de ellos.

-El famoso Hagui Potteg- dice Mimí con tono receloso e interesado, todos voltearon con ella- egues mucho mejog en pegsona que en fotogafía- agrega en tono coqueto

-Serrá un placerr competirr contigo- agrega Ferdinand muy serio

-Sin embalgo, aunque seas un chico afoltunado, no cleo que ganes el Tolneo, Yokohama no es un colegio débil, debielon habéltelo dicho las odiosas gemelas Sakaguchi- interrumpe Junko recelosa soltando el brazo de su hermano

-Junko, deja de insultal-las- pide Jun pasivamente

-¡No puedo cleel que te dejes pisoteal!, ¡Sakaguchi te acaba de tlatal como una alimaña para il en busca de este...!- Junko barre a Harry con una mirada de repugnancia- ... chico- Harry y Ron se miraron algo aburridos y luego vuelven la mirada a ellos

-No te pleocupes, Junko, ya velás que plonto cumplilé lo que deseo- Jun mira a Harry de manera retadora- ... tendlé a Lenata Sakaguchi a como dé lugar, pese a quién le pese

Harry casi se abalanza contra Jun, sino hubiera sido por Ron, que le tomó el brazo y lo jaló

-¡No, Harry!- Ron miraba a los japoneses muy molesto

-Solamente te voy a advertir una cosa: Renata es mi novia, grábatelo en la cabeza, no te atrevas a posar tus ojos en ella- advierte Harry con tono colérico apuntando a Jun con el dedo índice de la derecha

Jun y Junko se rieron burlonamente y después los miraron muy divertidos...

-Yo poso mis ojos en quién me yo quiela; y los he puesto en Lenata Sakaguchi desde que teníamos 13 años, ¡Yo la conocí antes!- contesta Jun muy enojado y como si estuviera reclamando que había ganado el partido de quidditch

-La conociste antes, pero Harry es su novio, debes de entender que no eres el agrado de Renata, será mejor que los dejes en paz, porque no creas que yo soy el único amigo de Harry y Renata- interrumpe Ron con tono serio y de advertencia, además de que su respuesta daba la impresión de que no solo se refería a Hermione y Rena, sino a todos los Gryffindor

-De acueldo; te plopongo algo, Pottel... si tú ganas el Tolneo de los Ocho Magos, me olvido de Lenata, pelo si yo gano, tú la dejalás- propone Jun con una sonrisa maléfica, Harry lo miraba con más indignación

-No hay trato- contesta Harry de inmediato

-¿No te clees capaz de ganal Pottel?

-No se trata de eso... Renata no es juguete o un trofeo que se rife en el Torneo; no voy a hacer ningún tipo de trato contigo- Ron lo miró asombrado pero orgulloso por las palabras de Harry

-Entonces cuídala bien, Pottel, polque Sakaguchi no es mi glan amiga, y mientlas ella siga hiliendo a mi helmano, yo la helilé a ella- advierte Junko jugueteando con su varita y con una sonrisa maléfica

-¡Tú no le halás ningún daño, Junko!- Interrumpe Jun muy molesto

-No puedes detenelme, ella no es de mi aglado- contesta Junko dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Jun

Los cuates Takahashi se fulminaban con la mirada, así que Ron y Harry se volvieron para hablar entre ellos

-Harry, dudo mucho que Jun quiera hacerle daño a Renata, pero lo que es su loca hermana, la creo capaz de matarla- comenta Ron muy temeroso

-No te preocupes, Ron, sabes que Renata no está sola... nos tiene a nosotros- contesta Harry seriamente

-En especial, a ti- los dos se sonrieron pícaramente. Harry pensó en decirle a Ron lo de la cicatriz, pero era tonto decirlo si Voldemort ya no existía desde el año pasado

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y en seguida entraron Dumbledore, Madame Máxime, Brian y Hironobu

-Bien muchachos, parece que ésta vez no hubo ningún problema con la selección, así que pasaremos a lo importante para que puedan retirarse a la cama- todos los alumnos miraron a Dumbledore muy interesados- la primera prueba tendrá lugar el 25 de noviembre en los terrenos de Hogwarts a las 5:30 p.m., les ruego que estudien muy bien los hechizos que saben y practiquen; además de que la comprobación de varitas mágicas será el día 10 de noviembre, a las 10:00 a.m. Dicho esto, buena suerte a todos y buenas noches- Dumbledore salió de la sala seguido por todos

Cuando salieron de la habitación, todos se habían ido, y Harry y Ron decidieron hacer lo mismo.

De camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Ron y Harry hablaban sobre el Torneo de los Ocho Magos...

-¡No puedo creer que el Cáliz de Fuego me haya elegido!, ¡Es un sueño!- comenta Ron muy emocionado

-Tendremos doble trabajo, Ron; recuerda que tenemos que entrenar más porque el profesor Dumbledore no mencionó que la Copa de Quidditch se cancelara, y la temporada comienza en noviembre- agrega Harry muy serio

-Sí, es verdad, no te preocupes, Harry, ya verás Renata será un gran elemento- Ron estaba muy contento como para desanimarse por los días que les esperaban

-Mañana iré a pedirle un permiso por escrito a la profesora McGonagall para apartar el campo de Quidditch, estoy seguro de que Malfoy no tardará en robarme la idea- agrega Harry con más seriedad, casi con el mismo tono que la profesora McGonagall

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?, no es muy usual verte tan serio, no te preocupes, podremos con los entrenamientos y con las pruebas

-No es eso, Ron; ahora que lo pienso, ya conozco las habilidades de los Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, pero Yokohama es sumamente desconocido; ¿No recuerdas la vez pasada en la clase de Encantamientos?, el profesor Flitwick les pidió a Rena y a Renata que le mostraran un encantamiento estimulante y te fijaste cómo lo hicieron ¿No?; la magia japonesa es muy diferente a la que nosotros manejamos, estoy casi seguro de que los Takahashi no solo saben encantamientos y pociones diferentes, sino que deben ir más avanzados que nosotros- contesta Harry mas serio mientras se acercaban al retrato de la Señora Gorda

-Es verdad, recuerdo que Rena le contó a Hermione que en su colegio tomaban más hora de clase que aquí y además de que comenzaban a estudiar magia desde los 9 años- los dos se pararon en frente del retrato

-Sería buena idea preguntarles qué más saben que nosotros no- propone Harry viendo a la Señora Gorda, que los miraba esperando a que le dijeran la contraseña

-Sí, tienes razón- Ron miró a la Señora Gorda- Kawaii Amorío- el cuadro se movió dejó verse el agujero que daba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	10. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap10

**_Bueno, quise subir dos fics el día de hoy, porque pensé que así se iría más rápido la historia n.n. Espero que les esté gustando y no esté siendo muy aburrida :) Disfrútenla, porque yo disfruto escribiéndola ;). DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FA'!_**

**

* * *

**

**EL TEMOR DE RENA**

Cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la Sala Común, una ola de vítores y aclamaciones comenzó a invadirlos; ésta vez, Harry sentía aquellas felicitaciones bien, sin molestias o reniegos, simplemente, sentía el gran apoyo de todos los de la Casa muy fuerte y pensó que, ser Campeón de Hogwarts junto con Ron y además ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch, no sería tan pesado ese año.

-¡Bravo, Harry!, ¡Siempre lo has conseguido!- dice Seamus muy emocionado

-¡Ron!, ¡Increíble!, ¡No podía creerlo cuando escuché a Dumbledore!- dice Ginny muy impresionada abrazando a su hermano

-¡Ahora le ganarás a Percy!, ¡Estoy seguro de que estará redoblándose de envidia!- agrega Fred

Fred y George, que sabían perfectamente los pasadizos del castillo, estaban en la Sala Común, como siempre, divirtiéndose y con un gran banquete que habían llevado directamente de la cocina del colegio.

Junto con la ola de vítores y aplausos, Harry y Ron pasaban con dificultad por la Sala Común hasta llegar con Hermione, Rena y Renata que les aplaudían con mucha fuerza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

-¡Bravo!- dice Hermione muy feliz

-¡Felicidades!- dicen las tres al mismo tiempo

Renata abrazó a Harry muy contenta. Harry no podía sentirse más feliz: era campeón de Hogwarts, tenía dos amigas más, los de los demás colegios no lo despreciaban por ser campeón y por fin había logrado tener de novia a Renata; si eso no era lo mejor de todo, entonces no comprendía qué era lo que le hacía falta.

Cuando Renata lo dejó de abrazar, le dio un pequeño beso que todos los Gryffindor vitorearon escandalizadamente.

La fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor estaba muy animada, Dean y Seamus habían hecho aparecer unos instrumentos que comenzaron a tocar animadamente, y algunos comenzaron a bailar. Fred y George contaban chistes y reían sin parar. Hermione y Rena platicaban con Ginny, que había desistido en que Harry se fijara en ella y trataba de ser amiga de las gemelas Sakaguchi, aunque no le costaba trabajo, Rena le parecía una chica graciosa y simpática, y Renata culta e inteligente, aunque algo temperamental.

A la una de la madrugada, la fiesta seguía igual de animada que al principio, pero algunos alumnos de primero ya estaban cabeceando y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Los demás alumnos seguían en la celebración; Ron estaba tratando de persuadir a Lavender porque ella quería bailar con él, pero como Ron no gustaba de bailes, trataba de negarse a como diera lugar. Hermione comenzaba a bostezar y a preocuparse por las clases del día siguiente y le propuso a Rena que se fueran a dormir; pero en ese momento, llegó la salvación de Hermione...

-Muchachos, a mí también me alegra que dos alumnos de Gryffindor sean los campeones de Hogwarts, pero deben descansar, mañana habrá clases y sino se duermen van a estar desvelados- interrumpió la profesora McGonagall con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios tensos

Todos los alumnos obedecieron y se fueron a sus respetivos dormitorios.

Los días en Hogwarts se tornaron cada vez más tranquilos, aunque para los campeones, implicaba leer los libros de cursos anteriores para recordar un poco sobre hechizos y pociones que ya sabían.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata se la pasaban en la biblioteca recordando hechizos y encantamientos fáciles y difíciles. Hasta que Harry recordó algo...

-Renata, ustedes saben más cosas de magia que nosotros, ¿No es cierto?- pregunta Harry muy serio, Renata se pone nerviosa

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Una vez me dijo Rena que ustedes entraron a estudiar magia desde los 9 años, eso significa que deben ir más avanzados que nosotros, ¿Verdad?- agrega Ron muy interesado, cerrando un libro de 2do

-Bueno... lo que se dice avanzados no somos, pero sabemos un poco más que ustedes... bueno, cosas que ustedes apenas están aprendiendo, nosotros ya las sabíamos... entramos a los 9 años no porque nos enseñen más cosas, sino porque primero nos enseñan a controlar nuestro espíritu y además, no es fácil hacer magia japonesa, requiere decir bien las cosas y demasiada concentración- contesta Renata muy seria

-Pero sus hechizos son mas fuertes que los de nosotros- comenta Hermione con algo de envidia

-Es por la concentración que nos enseñaron a tener los dos primeros años- contesta Rena con una sonrisa apenada

-En Japón, los magos entran a estudiar magia desde los 9 años porque les enseñan primero a controlar su espíritu y concentrase muy bien; a los 11 años comienzan las verdaderas clases... como aquí en Hogwarts- contesta Renata más tranquila

-Pero, ¿Por qué saben más que nosotros?- pregunta Hermione con más envidia

-Porque teníamos más horas de clase- contesta Renata

-Es una lástima que no hayas nacido en Japón, Hermione, así podrías estudiar todo el día- comenta Ron con tono burlesco

-Ja, ja, ja- dice Hermione en tono sarcástico- muy gracioso, Ron

-Lo más seguro es que los de Yokohama utilicen la magia que ellos saben- comenta Harry para sí en tono muy bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntan todos

-Nada...- después mira a Renata-... Renata, ¿Crees que podrías enseñarnos algunos de los hechizos que podrían servirnos para las pruebas?- todos se quedan asombrados

-¿Quieres aprender magia japonesa?- pregunta Rena asombrada

-Sí

-Claro que podemos enseñarles ese tipo de magia, pero... requiere de mucho tiempo- contesta Renata muy preocupada

-Pero es que sino aprendemos las técnicas de los demás competidores, estaremos en desventaja... Beauxbatons y Durmstrang usan el mismo tipo de magia que nosotros, así que por ellos no hay mucho problema- agrega Ron comprendiendo a Harry

-Es una buena observación, tienen razón, Renata; sería bueno que les enseñaras- apoya Hermione con tono preocupado

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no solo implica aprender a concentrarse completamente... deben aprender el idioma- agrega Renata muy temerosa

-Solamente aprenderemos lo necesario para invocar los hechizos- dice Harry muy dispuesto

-No se trata de eso, Harry; debes aprender la lengua, hay hechizos que se necesitan invocar de manera personal, como si estuvieras hablando contigo mismo- agrega Rena

-Por ejemplo, el encantamiento estimulante requiere de eso, y no solo ese, también el encantamiento invocador, si lo haces al estilo japonés, necesitas explicarte por qué necesitas lo que quieres invocar- dice Renata muy seria

-¡Aprenderemos el idioma, no importa!- dice Harry desesperado

Rena y Renata se miraron muy preocupadas e incrédulas de que pudieran aprender japonés de forma rápida.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, no quieren enseñarnos, ¿A que no?, les preocupa que le ganemos a su antiguo colegio- dice Ron comenzando a molestarse

-No es eso, Ron- contesta Renata muy preocupada

-¿Entonces?

-Aprender japonés no es como aprender inglés; es muy difícil- agrega Rena

-Pero...- todos voltean con Renata- ... creo que hay una forma- los ojos de todos se iluminaron- ... tendrían que leer varios libros muy complejos- Harry y Ron se sintieron desanimados, ellos no eran de las personas que leyeran libros y menos complejos

-¡Es verdad!- dice Rena muy emocionada y contenta. Harry, Ron y Hermione no entendían qué sucedía

-No somos muy buenas para enseñar japonés- Harry y Ron se miraron algo decepcionados- ... pero sabemos de un buen método que podría ayudarnos a que aprendan japonés antes de que comience la primera prueba- contesta Reata muy animada

-¿Cuál?- preguntan Harry y Ron al unísono

-Se trata de un hechizo llamado Lingua génesis, es un hechizo que se utiliza para aprender lo que sea en poco tiempo- contesta Renata con una gran sonrisa

-El hechizo les puede ayudar a leer un libro muy grande y complejo, rápido y sin necesidad de tardar meses y meses; pero no solo les ayuda a leer libros de ese estilo, sino que les puede ayudar también a aprender muchas cosas sumamente desconocidas para ustedes- agrega Rena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ese hechizo es el primero que nos enseñaron en el 2do curso en Yokohama, ahí se acostumbra a leer mucho y libros realmente complejos... hay un pequeño detalle, pero sé que no habrá problema- dice Renata sacando de su mochila un pedazo de pergamino, el tintero y una pluma

-Tendrán que comprar una serie de libros de nuestro idioma para poder emplear el hechizo- Renata termina de escribir el nombre de los seis libros que tendrían que leer, y les da una lista a cada uno

-Deben comprar esos libros y en seguida usar el hechizo, no creo que tengan problema en emplearlo, es más fácil que un encantamiento invocador- contesta Renata

Harry y Ron se miraron muy serios y aburridos, pues tendrían que leer seis libros para poder aprender un idioma y así, invocar hechizos más fuertes de los que ya sabían.

-Después de que aprendan el japonés, les podremos enseñar- dice Rena al ver sus caras de aburrimiento, que luego se llenaron de emoción

El primer partido de quidditch se acercaba, era antes de la primera prueba, y la comprobación de varitas mágicas ya se había efectuado; todas las varitas se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata acordaron ir a visitar a Hagrid al término de las clases...

-Me da gusto volver a verlos por aquí, precisamente estoy preparando la próxima clase, pero pasen, en seguida haré un poco de té- dice Hagrid cerrando la puerta de la cabaña después de que los cinco hubieron entrado

-Gracias, Hagrid- dice Rena sentándose en un sofá algo roído

-¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos?, ¿Listos para ganar a Ravenclaw?- pregunta Hagrid muy emocionado

-Nos irá bien, Hagrid, descuida- contesta Harry muy seguro de su triunfo, pero Rena se había puesto muy triste; Hagrid lo notó y se preocupó por la pequeña Rena

-¿Qué pasa, Rena?

-Eh... nada- contesta Rena muy triste

-¿Nada?, sabes que cuando lo dices en ese tono estás casi gritando y diciendo "¡Estoy triste!"- dice Hermione muy seria e incrédula

-De verdad, no tengo nada- contesta Rena viendo a todos fingiendo una sonrisa

-... Es por Justin, ¿Verdad?- cuestiona Renata recordando lo que le dijo Justin a Renata

-... No- contesta Rena decayendo su sonrisa

-Vamos, hermana, desde el lunes estás muy decaída, y sé que es por el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin... temes que a Justin le pase algo malo, ¿Verdad?- contesta Renata muy seria y dura

-¿Qué sucede con Justin?- pregunta Hagrid muy interesado

-Lo que pasa es que, Justin le dijo a Rena que tenía algo muy importante qué decirle, pero se lo diría solo con la condición de que Hufflepuff ganara el partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor- contesta Renata muy seria y preocupada

-¿Pero por qué te pone triste eso, Rena?- pregunta Hagrid extrañado

-Es que a Rena le gusta Justin- contesta Ron de inmediato

-¡RON!- dice Rena mientras le pega en las costillas muy colorada

-¿Eso es verdad, Rena?- pregunta Hagrid muy impresionado, Rena voltea con Hagrid y baja la cabeza muy apenada y más roja

-Los dos están haciendo mucho barullo, estoy segura de que a Justin también le gusta mi hermana, pero...- Rena también golpeó a Renata en las costillas

-¡El burro hablando de orejas y pinocho de narices!- dice Rena algo molesta

Rena se levanta de su lugar y se recarga en un pilar con la cabeza baja y muy triste, todos se le quedan viendo muy preocupados...

-Además... eso no es cierto- contesta Rena casi sin voz

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestiona Harry algo desesperado

-Es casi imposible que Hufflepuff le gane a Gryffindor- agrega Rena llevándose una mano a uno de los ojos para secarse las lágrimas

-¿Por qué crees eso, Rena?- pregunta Hagrid tratando de darle ánimos, aunque él sabía, como Harry, Ron, Hermione y Renata, que era cierto por lo que se acomplejaba Rena

-Es obvio: Ron está en el equipo, lo he visto entrenar y es un excelente cazador- Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas y volteó con todos con una leve sonrisa- ... luego está mi hermana, Renata es una guardián ejemplar, dudo mucho que deje que Hufflepuff anote un tanto- Renata bajó también la cabeza, pero ella no lo hizo por vergüenza, sino porque se sentía culpable por la tristeza de su hermana- y por último está Harry, que es el buscador del equipo, desde que él entró se dice que no ha habido partido que Gryffindor haya perdido...

-¡No es verdad!, ¡Cuando estaba en tercero perdimos, y contra Hufflepuff!- contesta Harry para animar a Rena

-Pero fue por la culpa de los dementores, me lo dijeron Fred y George- contesta Rena más triste y con lágrimas en los ojos que no podía contener

Nadie sabía qué decir para animar a Rena, puesto que tenía razón.

-Claro que lo que me gustaría mucho que Gryffindor ganara, pero...

-¿Y por qué no convences a Justin que te lo diga de todas formas?- propone Hagrid muy indignado por los pensamientos tan pesimistas de Rena

-Conozco a Justin desde hace mucho, sé que no me lo va a querer decir

-¿Qué crees que te quiera decir?, porque has de tener una idea, sino, no estarías tan triste- cuestiona Hermione

-La verdad no lo sé, pero quiero saber qué es lo que quiere preguntarme- contesta Rena

-Se me hace muy injusto de parte de Justin que te haya dicho eso, en determinado caso que quisiera preguntar algo pero no lo quisiera hacer hasta después de un evento, creo que no debería decírtelo, porque lo único que logró es ponerte así- comenta Renata muy molesta e indignada, Rena comienza a sollozar en tono bajo

-Es verdad, y si es lo que imagino supongo que ha de ser muy difícil- todos se quedan pensando por las palabras de Hagrid, Rena mira a Hagrid con lágrimas en los ojos- además, debemos aceptar que Rena tiene un encanto que vuelve locos a todos los hombres- Rena sonríe de manera desganada, todos sonríe con ella

-Es verdad, Rena; si Justin no te dice nada, entonces tendrás que preguntarle tú- agrega Renata con una gran sonrisa

-Sí, creo que sí- dice Rena un poco más tranquila

-No tienes por qué sentirte tan triste, Rena, seguramente esto es tan difícil para ti como para él- Hagrid abraza a Rena para consolarla y ésta se siente mejor- ... no dejes que los demás siempre tomen la iniciativa- agrega Hagrid

Rena se separa de Hagrid y sonríe más tranquila...

-¿Creen que le vaya bien a Hufflepuff contra Slytherin?- pregunta Rena muy preocupada

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que así sea- contesta Renata muy seria

En la clase de Herbología, la que compartían con los Hufflepuff, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata estaban abonando violetas carnívoras, lo cual era una tarea difícil, había que estarse cuidando de las mordidas que trataban de dar a los alumnos. Harry y Ron cuidaban de su violeta carnívora, la cual les estaba costando mucho trabajo; Renata y Hermione cuidaban de otra violeta carnívora, pero a ellas no les estaba costando tanto trabajo como a los chicos, mientras que Rena hacía equipo con Justin, pero no tenían muchos problemas con la suya. Obviamente, todos hicieron complot para que Rena quedara con Justin, y claro que lo agradecía.

-Cuidado con las más pequeñas, apenas les están saliendo los dientes y si les llega a morder pueden rompérselos- dice la profesora Sprout muy temerosa al ver a Ernie y su compañero que habían roto algunos dientes de una violeta carnívora joven

-Se preocupa más por la violeta que por los dedos de Ernie; ve cómo se los dejó la violeta- comenta Justin algo molesto, Rena miró los dedos de Ernie y se dio cuenta de que sangraban como si se hubiera cortado profundamente con un cuchillo

-Pobre, Ernie- dice Rena en voz baja mientras esquiva a la violeta que trató de morderla

-Se pondrá bien- agrega Justin dejando de ver a su amigo

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Renata miraban a Justin y Rena que conversaban muy a gusto, pero obviamente, Rena seguía con la preocupación de que le pasara algo malo a Justin en el partido del viernes.

-¿Cómo van los entrenamientos, Justin?- pregunta Rena muy interesada

-Bien, no digo que ganaremos a Slytherin con toda la facilidad del mundo, pero estoy seguro que no nos causarán muchos problemas- contesta Justin muy seguro

-¿Seguro?, recuerda que Slytherin juega muy sucio- agrega Rena con preocupación

-No te preocupes, Rena; ¿Irás a vernos?, me gustaría mucho que estuvieras ahí apoyándonos- contesta Justin mirando a Rena de manera tierna y cautivadora; Rena se sonroja un poquito y sonríe

-Sí, claro- contesta Rena con una sonrisa alegre

Los dos siguieron hablando de cosas incoherentes, pero divertidas. La profesora Sprout les llamó varias veces la atención para que pusieran más atención a su violeta carnívora que a sus chistes.

Casi al final de la clase, Rena no pudo contener las ganas de preguntarle a Justin...

-Justin, ¿Qué quieres decirme después del partido contra Gryffindor?- pregunta Rena muy interesada

-Ya te dije que te lo diré después del partido, si es que les ganamos- contesta Justin con una sonrisa segura

-¿No puedes decirme de una vez?- pregunta Rena algo desesperada

-No- el "no" de Justin sonó muy definitivo y como sino quisiera seguir la discusión, así que Rena se quedó callada y siguió abonando a la violeta carnívora con la cara muy triste pero a la vez enojada

Al término de la clase de Herbología, todos salieron del invernadero 7, pero Justin detuvo a Rena a la puerta. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Renata se adelantaron muy sonrientes, pero Rena no estaba del todo contenta...

-Rena, ¿Estás enojada?- pregunta Justin con miedo

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- pregunta Rena muy cortante, casi usando el tono de su hermana

-Es que estabas muy cortante conmigo los últimos minutos- contesta Justin muy preocupado

-... No me pasa nada

-¿Segura?; si es por lo que dije sobre Gryffindor, lo siento, pero, por favor, no te enojes conmigo- todos los que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban viendo, puesto que Justin usaba un tono que casi pensaban que se le iba a hincar a Rena

-¡No fue por eso!- contesta Rena entre el enojo y la ternura, Justin sonrió incrédulamente- ... buena suerte el viernes- Rena se fue sin mirar a Justin y éste se sintió triste por el tono empleado al decir "buena suerte", que en vez de sonar animado, sonó como si le diera igual que ganaran o no

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	11. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap11

**_Hola de nuevo a todosn.n De nuevo les traigo un capítulo más de mi fic :) Espero que les guste y bueno, quería dar las gracias por sus reviews y comentarios n.n_**

**_Solamente quería preguntar una cosa: me dejaron un review que pedía algo de toquesitos entre Harry y Renata. Me puedes mandar otro especificandóme a qué te refieres? Es que puede interpretarse como muchas cosas. No recuerdo de quién era el review, pero supongo que la persona que lo dejó, deber saberlo n.n_**

**_Eso es todo. Disfruten del fic :)_**

**

* * *

**

**HUFFLEPUFF VS SLYTHERIN**

El jueves por la noche, a las 6:00 para ser exactos, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata, que estaban hablando sobre el partido del día siguiente, en el que obviamente apoyarían a Hufflepuff...

-Debemos apoyar lo más que podamos a Hufflepuff- comenta Hermione

-Justin es un gran buscador, Fred y George me dijeron que lo vieron entrenar y me dijeron que es tan bueno como tú, Harry- agrega Ron emocionado pero también temeroso

-Recuerdo que una vez en Herbología me comentó que había estado practicando durante todas sus vacaciones para poder tomar un lugar en el equipo de Hufflepuff como buscador, ya que el capitán había salido y no tenían a nadie quién dirigiera el equipo, entonces Justin supo que era su oportunidad; a Justin le gustaría llegar a ser un gran buscador de la selección nacional de Inglaterra- comenta Renata muy contenta

-La verdad ya quiero competir contra él, estoy seguro que será un partido interesante; ojalá y le ganen a Slytherin- agrega Harry más emocionado que todos

-Yo solamente espero que le vaya bien- comenta Rena en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron los cuatro al unísono

-Nada, nada; ojalá y ganen en el partido de mañana- contesta Rena con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Rena, creo que quieres decirnos algo y no te atreves- comenta Renata algo molesta

-Es que...- todos esperaban escuchar lo que ella tenía qué decirles, pero no se atrevía

En ese momento, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown llegaron con ellos...

-¡Hola, muchachos!, ¡Adivinen lo que acabamos de ver en la bola de cristal con la profesora Trelawney!- dicen las dos muy emocionadas

-¿Qué, que voy a morir la próxima semana otra vez?- cuestiona Harry con tono burlesco, él y Ron rieron entre dientes, hasta que Renata le pegó en las costillas

-¡Harry!, ¡No te rías de esas cosas!- reprende Renata muy molesta

-Hazle caso a Sakaguchi, Harry; pero no es nada de eso- todos estaban esperando cualquier tontería, además de que no tenían tiempo de escuchar qué era lo que ellas habían descubierto junto con una profesora que iba pronosticando la muerte a todo el mundo-. Bueno, pues vimos que en el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin, pasará algo realmente espantoso y que alguien resultará muy lastimado- contesta Lavender muy emocionada

-¡¿Qué alguien salga lastimado es motivo de emoción para ti?!- cuestiona Rena muy enojada y levantándose de su sillón de un brinco

-Bueno, no pero...- Lavender no sabía qué contestar, y Parvati solamente la miraba con temor

-¡Puede y seas tú, ¿No crees?!- Rena se dirige al agujero, dice la contraseña a regañadientes y sale de la Sala Común

Todos se habían quedado estéticos por el comportamiento tan explosivo de Rena. Parvati fue la primera en reaccionar...

-Es obvio que no podemos ser nosotras, Lavender; no le hagas caso, es una histérica- dice Parvati para tranquilizar a Lavender que sollozaba

-¿Por qué mejor no se van con sus predicciones a otro lado?- propone Renata muy molesta

El tiempo pasó y Rena no volvía a la Sala Común...

-La verdad, ya me preocupé por ella, hace más de una hora que salió- comenta Hermione muy preocupada

-Tienes razón, deberíamos ir a buscarla, ¿No creen?- propone Harry levantándose de su sillón

-Sí, vamos- lo apoya Renata poniéndose también de pie, Ron también los imitó y los cuatro salieron de la Sala Común

Se dividieron para buscarla. Ron y Hermione irían a la biblioteca y Harry y Renata la buscaban por los alrededores de la Torre de Gryffindor.

La búsqueda parecía en vano, no encontraban a Rena por ningún lugar y pensaron que a lo mejor habría regresado ya a la Sala Común...

-Busquémosla un poco más- pide Renata muy preocupada

A los dos se les ocurrió ir al baño del segundo piso de las chicas, pero pensaron que si Filch los pillaba, no podrían salir de ese aprieto. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor

-Dudo mucho que esté ahí, pero veamos- dice Harry camino hacia las escaleras de mármol

Para su mala suerte se encontraron a Peeves, que los siguió a hasta el Gran Comedor haciéndoles burla y recordándoles el día en que pensaron todos que Harry sería expulsado.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Peeves se fue carcajeándose por las muecas que hacían los dos a cada palabra que decía. Afortunadamente, encontraron a Rena ahí, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor platicando con alguien que no era de Gryffindor.

-¡Espera!- dice Harry jalando a Renata, la cual iba en dirección a Rena- ... ¡¿Ese no es Justin?!

Efectivamente, era Justin que platicaba muy seriamente con Rena, y ésta parecía estar muy preocupada por algo (aunque es obvio que era por lo que Lavender y Parvati habían dicho). Harry y Renata se les quedaron viendo fijamente, tratando de interpretar qué era de lo que hablaban, pero lo único que entendieron, fue que Justin dijo "¡Ganaremos!, ¡Estoy seguro!", porque casi lo gritó a los cinco vientos.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Ron de repente que hizo que Harry y Renata se sobresaltaran

-¡Ron!, ¡No hagas eso!- dice Harry muy asustado

-¿Ya encontraron a Rena?- pregunta Hermione más preocupada

-Sí, está aquí en el Gran Comedor- contesta Renata con una sonrisa

Los cuatro se dedicaron a espiar a la pareja que estaba hablando, al parecer, del mismo tema. Rena hacía muecas de tratar de sonreír y Justin tenía una mirada dura y segura. Pero hubo algo que los dejó boquiabiertos a los cuatro: Justin tomó las manos de Rena en gesto cariñoso y Rena solamente bajó la cabeza un poco triste, al menos eso parecía. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Renata querían gritar de la emoción, pero se limitaron a reír entre dientes, pensaban que Justin le estaba declarando sus sentimientos a Rena, pero si esa era la razón, ¿Por qué Rena se ponía triste?

Cuando vieron que la platica seguía para largo, decidieron irse a la Sala Común y ahí esperarla.

Dieron las 8:30 p.m., Rena llegó a la Sala Común sin rastros de tristeza, pero tampoco de felicidad. Estaba como siempre.

-Rena, ¿En dónde estabas?- pregunta Renata con una sonrisa pícara

-Estaba... por ahí- contesta Rena bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunta Ron muy interesado

-Ah... ¡Por nada!- Rena se va muy avergonzada al dormitorio de las chicas y los demás se miraron extrañados. Era muy raro que Rena no quisiera decirles que estaba con Justin en el Gran Comedor, pero nadie la interrogó de dónde se había metido, a lo mejor, no quería contar de lo que habían hablado ella y Justin.

Al día siguiente, el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff se había levantado muy temprano y desayunaba en el Gran Comedor. Pero no eran lo únicos en el Gran Comedor, también el equipo de Slytherin estaba ahí, viendo al otro equipo de forma burlesca y amenazante.

El Gran Comedor se fue llenando de estudiantes de Hogwarts y también de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Yokohama, que iban a presenciar el partido de quidditch. Cuando se dio la hora de que los equipos se fueran a preparar para el partido, todos los de Hufflepuff se pusieron de pie...

-¡Bien equipo!, ¡Es hora de irnos!- ordena Justin muy serio

Toda la mesa de Hufflepuff entró en aplausos y palabras de ánimo, al igual que en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Algunos de los otros colegios también les aplaudieron, pero no todos. Cuando Justin pasó por el lado de Rena, ésta le tomó la mano y él la miró...

-Buena suerte, Justin- dice Rena de manera tierna, Justin se sonrojó levemente y no dejó de mirarla.

Todo el equipo de Hufflepuff entendía a su capitán, pero...

-¡Ajem!, Justin, se nos va a hacer tarde- interrumpe Herman Jaez, el guardián del equipo

-Sí, lo siento- Justin le dirige una última mirada tierna a Rena- ... gracias, Rena... también por lo de ayer- y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y luego se fue muy colorado como Rena, seguido de todos los integrantes del equipo: el guardián, Herman Jaez, los tres cazadores, Gisela Chambees, Malcom Ivanoch y César Kart, los dos golpeadores, América Lave y George Sun.

Después, los siguieron los de Slytherin, quiénes les dirigieron una mirada burlona a todas las mesa, menos a la suya. Malfoy miró a Harry muy orgulloso, seguido por su equipo: Roy Burdant, el guardián, Iván Roberts y Michael Atkascha, los golpeadores, Gregory Mayon, Carl Snovers y Amadeus Mazarí, los cazadores. Casi nadie en el Gran Comedor los apoyó, solo los de su casa y Jun y Junko, que se habían hecho amigos de Malfoy, por el odio que les había crecido al conocer a Harry.

El sol brillaba un poco, aunque hacía un tiempo helado en el campo de juego.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata estaban en las gradas esperando a que los equipos salieran para comenzar el partido.

-Me muero porque comience- dice Ron frotándose las manos para darse calor

-Sí, y si Justin es un buscador tan bueno como te dijeron Fred y George, entonces Malfoy no tiene muchas oportunidades... solamente está en el equipo de Slytherin por su dinero, pero la verdad no sabe jugar al quidditch- agrega Hermione con una leve risita burlona

-No debemos subestimar a Malfoy, no sabemos qué tan bueno se ha vuelto en los últimos meses- contesta Harry muy serio

La mirada de Rena no se despegaba del lado de donde saldría el equipo de Hufflepuff, parecía estar muy nerviosa porque estrujaba sus manos de manera tan fuerte, que Harry creyó que se rompería los dedos...

-Rena, no te preocupes, ten confianza en que todo saldrá bien- ánima Harry con una mirada preocupada

-Hazle caso a Harry, Rena; Justin y todo el equipo estará muy bien- agrega una voz muy conocida por los cinco que estaba detrás de Rena y que además le echó las manos a los hombros

-¡Hagrid!- dicen los cinco muy contentos

-Creí que no llegaría- dice Hagrid con una sonrisa apenada, luego ve a Rena con expresión segura- Rena, no debes de ponerte tan nerviosa, todo saldrá bien- Rena se sintió más aliviada con las palabras de Hagrid y miró el campo con más tranquilidad

En la tribuna estaban los profesores e invitados especiales, entre ellos Fred y George que serían los comentaristas, y muy cerca de ellos, la profesora McGonagall para supervisar que no hicieran lo mismo que su amigo Lee Jordan cuando era comentarista.

-¡Bienvenidos Hogwarts y amigos de los colegios invitados!, ¡Está por iniciar la temporada de quidditch con el partido de Hufflepuff- todos los de Hufflepuff y las otras casas vitorearon emocionados, menos los de Slytherin- contra Slytherin!- ahora, cuando Slytherin vitoreaba a su casa, los demás los abucheaban- ... ¡Y aquí tenemos a los Hufflepuff!

El equipo de Hufflepuff vestía con sus túnicas amarillo canario y hacían como una vuelta de gala antes de que llegaran los de Slytherin. Muchos de Hufflepuff gritaban emocionados y se pudieron escuchar a algunas chicas decir: "¡Justin, eres el mejor!", además de otros gritos aún menos respetables: "¡Justin, eres un cuero!".

-Creo que Justin es una celebridad en Hufflepuff- comenta Ron con una risita nerviosa mientras miraba que Rena miraba con ojos asesinos a las que gritaban

También había pancartas que habían hecho algunos de Ravenclaw que decían en color escarlata: "¡Justin, te amo!", seguido de otras letras color azul: "Atte. Las Ravenclaw"

-Y las de Ravenclaw no se quedan atrás- comenta Hermione

Pero, de parte de Gryffindor, habían hecho también un cartel, que decía, y sin consentimiento de Rena: "Justin, estamos contigo... y Rena también. Gryffindor", obviamente con las letras de color escarlata que distinguían a los Gryffindor. Además de otro cartel que decía: "Malfoy no está a tu altura", hecho por Lavender y Parvati. Las dos no querían molestar a Rena la noche pasada, pues les caía muy bien y por eso hicieron esa pancarta.

-Parece que las casas, menos Slytherin, están mostrando todo su apoyo a Hufflepuff, pero principalmente a Justin... Rena, deberías poner orden a ésta situación- dice George muy asombrado por el número de chicas histéricas que gritaban

-¡¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo?!- pregunta Rena muy molesta por el comentario de George

-Ahora, viene el equipo de Slytherin... ¡Qué presumidos y ardidos!, ¡Acaban de romper el cartel de los Ravenclaw!- dice Fred quitándole a George el megáfono mágico. Los Slytherin hacían su aparición con sus túnicas verde botella y reían mientras volaban.

Todo el campo comenzó a abuchearlos. Las chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron de su estado pasivo y estúpido a uno de salvajes fieras que querían matar a Roy Burdant, el guardián de Slytherin.

El partido iba a dar comienzo y todos los jugadores estaban en frente de los demás para poder dar comienzo al partido. La señora Hooch sería el árbitro y tenía a su lado la caja de madera con las pelotas del juego.

-Quiero un juego LIMPIO- dijo esto más para Slytherin que para Hufflepuff- nada de golpes, ni confusiones con alguna buldger, ¿De acuerdo?- los Slytherin se encogieron de hombros y los Hufflepuff asintieron con la cabeza- capitanes, dense las manos

Malfoy estrechó la mano de Justin como si tratara de rompérsela y que no pudiera jugar.

-Tres... dos... ¡Uno!- el partido comenzó con el silbato de la señora Hooch y la liberación de las pelotas de juego. La multitud comenzó a gritar emocionada y la quaffle cayó en manos de Gisela y todo Hufflepuff estalló en vítores.

-¡El partido ha comenzado!, ¡Gisela tiene la quaffle!... Malcom... de nuevo Gisela... César... Malcom... Gisela... ¡Oh!, ¡Eso ha sido a propósito!- dice George indignado al mismo tiempo en que la señora Hooch silba y declara penalti para Hufflepuff. Gisela había sido golpeada por Iván con el bate y éste expresaba que ella había ido al bate a propósito para que les marcaran falta.

Hufflepuff marcó el primer tanto, y todos lo ovacionaron, aunque los Slytherin abuchearon.

-El partido vuelve... César... Gisela... bueno, esa ha sido una jugada limpia... Amadeus tiene la quaffle... Carl, ¡Vaya!, ¡Son rápidos los Slytherin!, ¡Cuidado Herman!... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡Síííííííííííííí!, ¡Herman logró parar el ataque de Slytherin!, ¡Vamos, Hufflepuff, vamos!- dice Fred más emocionado que nunca mientras esquivaba a la profesora McGonagall porque quería quitarle el megáfono- Lo siento profesora, seré imparcial- César tenía la quaffle, pero por una buldger arrojada por Michael, se le cayó la quaffle, que milagrosamente la recogió Malcom para avanzar rápidamente por los terrenos de Slytherin por debajo

-Una táctica muy poco ortodoxa, pero parece funcionar... Malcom le arroja la quaffle a César... ¡Oh, no!, ¡Mal pase!... Slytherin tiene la quaffle, Gregory se acerca a la meta de Hufflepuff... ¡Cuidado de nuevo, Herman!- dice George casi cayéndose el asiento para entrar en el terreno de juego

-¡George, dame eso!- dice Fred muy molesto por los actos de su hermano- ... ¡Oh, no!, ¡Tanto para Slytherin!- todo Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos y vitoreos mientras que los demás gemían decepcionados

El juego siguió con jugadas sucias de parte de Slytherin y limpias de parte de Hufflepuff, los cuales iban ganando por una pequeña diferencia de 20 puntos (Hufflepuff 70, Slytherin 50). La quaffle pasaba de manos de Slytherin a las de Hufflepuff, hasta que de pronto, algo pasó...

-¡Eso es falta!, ¡Y grave!- gritaron Harry, Ron y Renata al unísono muy molestos

-¡Qué porquería!- dijo George indignado- ¡Eso no podía ser accidental!- Fred le quita el megáfono a su hermano

-¡No, George!, ¡Dame acá!, ¡No sabes usar expresiones adecuadas!... ¡CERDOS INMUNDOS!, ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! ¡NO TIENEN RESPETO NI POR LAS MUJERES!, ¡MACHISTAS, DESGRACIADOS!- dice Fred más molesto que su hermano y que toda la reprobación de las demás casas, menos Slytherin

-¡Señor, Weasley!, ¡Deme eso!- la profesora McGonagall estaba muy enojada por la jugada tan sucia, pero quería quitarle el megáfono antes de que dijera algo más

Gisela estaba tirada en el suelo muy adolorida y estrujándose en el césped tocándose el estómago. Su escoba estaba a un lado y la señora Pomfrey estaba a su lado también tratando de moverla, pero Gisela solamente decía que le dolía el estómago. Los golpeadores de Slytherin había golpeado a Gisela, primero en la cara y luego en el estómago, lo que hizo que se cayera de la escoba, afortunadamente no a muchos metros del suelo; pero fue tal la brutalidad del ataque, que Gisela sangraba por la nariz y por la boca, a causa de la sofocación. Se tuvieron que llevar a Gisela en camilla a la enfermería y Hufflepuff tuvo que seguir con un jugador menos.

Los siguientes minutos del partido no fueron tan difíciles para Hufflepuff, y aunque Slytherin tenía sus Nimbus 2001 y los Hufflepuff Estrellas Doradas y Cometas 2000 (que eran menos veloces), iban ganando, aunque por menos ésta vez (Hufflepuff 90, Slytherin 80).

Hasta que la multitud ahogó un grito cuando Justin Fich-Flechtley subió a toda prisa hacia las gradas de Ravenclaw (y todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas), donde Harry apreció que estaba una pequeña esfera dorada con alas: Justin había visto la snitch desde muy lejos. Malfoy no lo pensó dos veces y se fue detrás de él.

-¡Parece que Justin ha visto la snitch!... ¡Malfoy va detrás, Justin!, ¡Túmbalo de la escoba!- dice Fred muy emocionado

-¡Señor Weasley!- reprende McGonagall

-Lo siento, profesora, es irresistible... los dos buscadores se dirigen a la snitch- todos estaban muy callados y asombrados con lo rápido que Justin podía correr para tomar la snitch, pero Malfoy no se quedaba atrás

Los cazadores de Slytherin aprovecharon la distracción de todos para tratar de anotar, pero de inmediato, los demás jugadores de Hufflepuff volvieron al juego. Justin y Malfoy volaban por lo bajo porque la snitch había cambiado caprichosamente de rumbo, aunque era obvio que Justin era el que la atraparía.

-Vamos, Justin- dice Harry muy nervioso, el corazón le latía tan rápido que iba a salírsele del pecho

-¡Vamos, vamos!- dice Renata aferrándose del brazo de Harry para tener algo qué apretar

-Patéalo- dice Ron

Antes de que Justin pudiera tomar la snitch...

-¡JUSTIN!- grita Rena muy asustada

-¡¿Qué demo...?!- George no pudo terminar la palabra al ver que Justin caía de la escoba y rodaba dando marometas por el césped.

La multitud volvió a ahogar un grito y se tapó la boca, menos los Slytherin, que rieron con malicia. Justin se incorpora un poco, algo adolorido y tocándose el brazo.

-¿La atrapó?- pregunta Hermione muy asustada retirándose las manos de la boca

-No- contesta Harry muy seguro

Detrás de Justin, Malfoy soltaba la Estrella Dorada de Justin y lo miraba maliciosamente. Éste entendió quién lo había interrumpido y miró a Malfoy de manera amenazante que Herman decidió bajar inmediatamente cuando la señora Hooch silbó para marcar falta.

-¡Eso fue sucio!, ¡Asqueroso!, ¡Indigno!- Fred volvió a quitarle el Megáfono a George

-¡MALFOY HIJO DE LA...!- George pronunció una palabra anti-sonante que escandalizó a todos

-¡Es suficiente!, ¡Denme eso!- la profesora McGonagall casi se les encimó a los dos para quitarles el Megáfono muy enojada

-¡No!- dicen los gemelos al unísono

La señora Hooch decidió darle a Hufflepuff dos penaltis, por lo que la multitud se enojó más por que pensaron que les daría más. Las chicas y admiradores de Justin estaban más que fúricas, pues su querido héroe estaba herido y parecía que tenía el brazo dislocado por la caída. Pero no todas expresaban tanto enojo y preocupación como Rena, de la cual, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Renata y Hagrid pensaron que se desmayaría por la impresión de verlo en tan mal estado.

Los Hufflepuff estaban tan enojados por la acción de Slytherin, que fallaron las dos oportunidades y el juego volvió.

-Es una pena, pero ya verán los... los espectadores que será un buen juego- dice Fred viendo a la profesora McGonagall que les dirigía miradas llenas de advertencia- ... ¡Cuidado con esa buldger!, estuvo cerca; ¡¿Por qué no le dio?!... no importa América, tienes buena puntería, solamente unos centímetros más y... y hubieras hecho lo mismo que Slytherin- Fred ya no quería ver a la profesora McGonagall, estaba muy atento al partido

-¡Oh, qué fuerza!, ¡A pesar de que está herido!... ¡Eso es, Justin!- anima George quitándole el megáfono a Fred y volviéndose loco de emoción

Justin corría velozmente por debajo de los demás jugadores y comprendieron entonces que había vuelto a ver la snitch y la perseguía arduamente, ahora sin que Malfoy pudiera alcanzarlo para hacerle la misma jugarreta sucia.

Las chicas de Ravenclaw gritaban muy emocionadas y agitaban los pedazos de su cartel muy excitadas.

Justin echaba de vez en cuando un vistazo detrás de él y cada vez miraba a Malfoy más cerca de él. Harry notó que Justin hacía lo posible por ir más rápido, aunque no tenia por qué culparse de que no pudiera, pues había mucha diferencia entre las Nimbus 2001 y una Estrella Dorada.

-Un poco más- susurró Justin alargando la mano casi tocando la snitch, pero aferrado a la escoba con la otra mano, pues si quitaba las dos, correría el mismo peligro que la vez pasada: Malfoy jalaría la escoba y caería.

-Un poco más- repitió Rena viendo los esfuerzos de Justin y juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- no solamente lo decían Hermione y Ron, sino que todos lo decían: los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor para Justin y los de Slytherin a Malfoy para que repitiera su infame acción.

Los dos se acercaban a una de las paredes de las gradas y la snitch seguía acercándose hacia esa pared. Malfoy estaba temeroso de que la snitch no cambiara de rumbo y los dos chocaran...

-¡Quítate de en medio, sangre sucia!- Justin no prestó atención al insulto de Malfoy y siguió con la mano estirada

Malfoy decidió ascender al momento en que vio que la snitch no cambiaría de rumbo y que Justin no podría tomarla a tiempo, al menos eso creyó él. De repente, Justin cambió la dirección de su escoba, subió rápidamente dando vueltas como si subiera una escalera de caracol (obviamente, era una jugada difícil que Harry nunca había visto en su vida), con la mano en el aire y con una sonrisa emocionada y feliz. Todos gritaron emocionados y aplaudieron calurosamente a Justin, claro que los abucheos de los Slytherin se ahogaban con los aplausos y vítores.

-¡LA TIENE!, ¡FINCH-FLECHTLEY LA TIENE!, ¡COGIÓ LA SNITCH!, ¡HUFFLEPUFF LE HA GANADO A SLYTHERIN 240 a 80!- dicen Fred y George al unísono. La profesora Sprout gritaba emocionada de que su casa ganara a Slytherin, al parecer por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡BRAVO, JUSTIN!- gritaron las chicas de Ravenclaw más emocionadas y afónicas

A Rena ya no le importaba lo que las demás chicas gritaran a Justin, solamente estaba contenta de que hubiera ganado Hufflepuff, y que Justin no hubiera salido lastimado... bueno, no muy lastimado.

-Bien hecho- dice Rena con voz cortada y aplaudiendo muy feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos

Muchos bajaron a felicitar al equipo. Harry, Ron Hermione, Rena, Renata y Hagrid también bajaron muy contentos, y se dieron cuenta de que la señora Pomfrey luchaba a capa y espada por llegar hasta donde estaba Justin, el cual, recibía muy contento las felicitaciones de todo el equipo y de varios chicos (mejor dicho, varias chicas) de todas las casas, incluso de los otros colegios. Fred y George también habían bajado y felicitaban a Justin, que estaba batallando por separarse de unas chicas tan emocionadas que lloraban colgándose de su cuello (cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia) y los demás del equipo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry y los demás estaban tratando de llegar con Justin, les hicieron un favor...

-¡Dejen pasar a la fuente de inspiración de Justin para lograr esa espectacular jugada final!- todos se callaron y vieron detrás de toda la multitud, que se había hecho a un lado para ver a quiénes se referían.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata se acercaban a Justin, el cual parecía estar del todo bien de su brazo.

-¡Felicidades, Justin!- dice Renata abrazándolo

-¡Bien hecho, una técnica formidable!- agrega Ron estrechando su mano

-¡Alucinante!- dice Hermione imitando a Renata

-Justin, será un placer jugar contra ustedes- dice Harry estrechando la mano de Justin de manera retadora

-Igualmente, Harry- contesta Justin muy serio pero seguro

Cuando Harry dejó ver a Rena, a Justin se le iluminaron los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente con algo de timidez. Todas las chicas estaban comiéndose a Rena con la mirada y murmuraban que no tendría oportunidad teniéndolas a ellas de contrincantes.

-... ¡¿Sabes que lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado?!- cuestiona Rena muy molesta pero sin dispersar su rubor de las mejillas, Justin se quedó helado con la respuesta de Rena, pero después de unos segundos de silencio, Rena le regaló una sonrisa tierna y tranquila- ... pero, me da gusto que estés bien- Justin sonrió aliviado y en seguida, Rena lo abrazó muy fuerte y se colgó de su cuello como una de las tantas chicas histéricas que estaba ahí, que seguían tragándosela con la mirada, aunque ella no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pues estaba muy ocupada riéndose con Justin, que la alzaba un poco para dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos y gritando:

-!GANAMOS, RENA!, ¡GANAMOS!

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**

**_Nota:_** Por cierto, quería invitarlos muy cordialmente, a que entren en un foro de discusión que tiene una sección de Harry Potter entre otras más como Anime/Manga, Video juegos, y esas cosas :) Serán todos bienvenidos y bueno, la dirección viene en mi perfil de aquí

Ahora que si lo que les gusta son los juegos de roll, pueden también participar en otra que les pondré a continuación...

http:www.elforo.de/xwizards/index.php

Serán todos bienvenidos en cualquiera de las dos n.n


	12. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap12

**_Bueno, gracias por sus reviews n.n _**

**_A decir verdad aún no sé si los voy a poner a tener relaciones. Lo he pensado, pero a veces no me cuadra a como llevo la historia n.nU es que la mayoría está escrita ya. Al menos hasta el capítulo 50 y hasta ese entonces... bueno... no les cuento nada :p mejor que sea una sorpresa para todos n.n_**

**_Me alegra que me escriban. Eso me anima a seguirlo :)_**

**_Disfruten de éste capítulo, que está bueno :p... aquí habrá complicaciones n.n!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**EL HEREDERO DE VOLDEMORT**

La mañana del día 24 de noviembre, un día antes de la primera prueba, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata fueron directamente a clase de Pociones. Les atormentaba la idea que la primera clase que tuvieran que tomar por la mañana fuera Pociones.

-Ya verás que Snape no perderá un minuto para quitarnos puntos- comenta Ron muy aburrido

-Solamente quédense callados y verán que no sucederá nada- agrega Hermione muy seria

-Si no le andas chismeando los ingredientes a la mitad de la clase, tal vez podamos perder menos puntos- agrega Ron con tono burlesco

La clase fue algo aburrida y Snape siempre estaba al pendiente de cada palabra que dijeran los Gryffindor para quitarles puntos, pero eso sí, seguía con la misma actitud con las gemelas Sakaguchi. Cuando pasó por su mesa, les sonrió muy fríamente y miró su poción, que era tan buena como la de Hermione

-... Aún sigo pensando qué hacen en Gryffindor- dice Snape entre dientes inclinándose ante ellas, las dos se miraron algo desconcertadas, después le sonrieron tímidamente.

Cuando Snape se fue, Harry volteó con ellas y les hizo señas de que Snape estaba más extraño de lo normal, ¿Por qué les decía eso a cada rato?

-Harry tiene razón, Snape lo dice cada vez con más compasión... creo- comenta Rena muy temerosa- a lo mejor, piensa hacerles algo a los de Gryffindor

-No, sería muy arriesgado, de todos modos, no le tomes tanta importancia- contesta Renata sin ver a su hermana, aunque su voz sonaba nerviosa y cortante

A la hora de la comida, los cinco estaban en el Gran Comedor comentando lo de la clase de Pociones...

-Es muy raro el comportamiento de Snape, pero no creo que quiera hacernos algo- comenta Hermione incrédulamente

-Debo admitir que tienes razón, siempre quiere molestar a Harry, pero nunca le haría daño... ya ves en el primer curso, le salvó la vida a Harry- comenta Ron muy serio

Al poco tiempo, comenzó a caer el correo junto con las lechuzas, Harry recibió una carta, al igual que los demás...

-Es de Sirius- dice Harry muy pensativo, todos se quedaron esperando a que la leyera. Rena y Renata ya sabían la historia de Sirius y Harry en el tercer curso.

-Será mejor que no la leas aquí, Harry, podrían escucharte ya ves que quedan algunos cretinos que piensan que Black es culpable- propone Renata muy preocupada mirando a la mesa de Slytherin

-Sí, es verdad- Harry se guarda la carta en un bolsillo de la túnica y sigue comiendo

Wolfwan, la lechuza del señor Sakaguchi, tenía una carta para las dos...

-¡Mi padre nos irá a visitar a Hogsmeade la vez que vayamos!, hay que contestarle rápido para que nos diga en dónde nos veremos- dice Rena muy contenta, pero Renata no se veía muy feliz, al contrario, parecía tener miedo

-¿Qué sucede, Renata?, parece como sino te alegrara la llegada de tu padre- pregunta Ron muy interesado

-No es eso, es que pensé que tenía mucho trabajo- contesta Renata muy nerviosa

Las dos le escribieron rápidamente al señor Sakaguchi y enviaron a Wolfwan con la respuesta.

Las próximas horas, las estaban pasando en clase de Herbología con Hufflepuff. Los equipos está vez eran de la siguiente manera: Ernie estaba con Harry y Ron, mientras que Hermione y Renata estaban con otra chica de Hufflepuff, Rena y Justin estaban con otra chica de Gryffindor que parecía muy interesada en hacer amistad con Justin...

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa táctica que usó Justin?- pregunta Ron muy interesado en la respuesta, haber si él podía hacerla

-Bueno, Justin me dijo que no se los dijera a ustedes porque posiblemente se lo dirían a Rena, pero no creo que lo hagan- contesta Ernie algo dudoso

-Vamos, no somos ningunos chismosos, además cualquier interesado en quidditch quisiera saberlo- pide Harry

-Sí, está bien, pero no le digan a Justin que yo les dije, ni mucho menos le digan a Rena cómo se llama la jugada- Harry y Ron asintieron desesperados por saber- ... la jugada que usó Justin se llama "Baile de Rena" y la inventó él; como vieron es una técnica muy difícil de realizar, Justin me dijo que tardó meses en perfeccionarla- contesta Ernie muy temeroso de que Justin lo escuchara

-¿Baile de Rena?- susurraron Harry y Ron con una risita tonta

-¡Shh!, Justin podría escuchar y adiós Ernie- contesta Ernie muy asustado

-Serénate, Rena no se entera- contesta Harry calmándolo

La clase de Herbología fue interrumpida nada más y nada menos que por...

-Disculpe por interrumpir su clase, profesora Sprout- dice el profesora Snape muy serio- ¿Podría permitirme a la señorita Renata?, el profesor Dumbledore la está llamando- todos los alumnos se quedaron helados al escuchar que era el director quién llamaba a Renata, ésta solamente mira a la profesora Sprout

-Está bien- la profesora Sprout mira a Renata- fui avisada, señorita Sakaguchi; le pido que luego se ponga al corriente con lo que veamos, por favor

-Sí, profesora- Renata toma sus cosas y sale del invernadero 7 seguida de Snape

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Rena se miraron desconcertados por la repentina solicitud de Renata en la dirección, como le había pasado hace tiempo.

Al finalizar la clase, los cuatro chicos se dirigían a sus diferentes clases: Artmancia y Adivinación.

-Se me hace muy extraño, ya van varias veces que la llama Dumbledore- comenta Harry muy preocupado

-¿Para qué la querrán?- agrega Hermione muy pensativa

-No creo que sea por la compra de otra varita mágica de Kyoto- agrega Ron muy incrédulo

-Solamente espero que no sea nada malo- dice Rena entre dientes sin que nadie la escuchara

Cuando iban a separarse para ir a sus clases...

-A lo mejor llega en clase de Artmancia- dice Hermione despidiéndose y agitando la mano

Harry y Ron pasaron la clase de Adivinación más aburrida de toda su vida, pues la profesora Trelawney estaba explicándoles que habría sucesos extraños durante la prueba del día siguiente y que por eso, tenían que tratar de adivinar con exactitud qué sucedería al día siguiente. Lo cual implicaba usar varias pruebas aburridas.

Ninguno de los alumnos, ni siquiera Lavender y Parvati, lograron adivinar qué sería lo que sucedería. Harry usó el viejo método de la taza y el té, y le salió lo mismo que la primera vez: El Grimm. La profesora Trelawney, lo miró con toda la compasión del mundo, lo que a Harry no le extrañó ni interesó, porque ya muchas veces, le había pronosticado muertes por Grimm.

A la mitad de la clase, la profesora McGonagall interrumpió...

-Profesora, disculpe la interrupción, ¿Podría permitirme a Potter?- todos se le quedaron viendo a Harry de manera más extraña de lo habitual. En clase de Herbología, el profesor Snape se había llevado a Renata, y ahora en clase de Adivinación se llevaban a Harry, ¿Qué pasaba?

-Sí, está bien, Minerva- contesta la profesora Trelawney muy cortésmente, luego ve a Harry con ojos enojados ( ¡Vete ya! ) porque él y Ron se habían estado riendo los últimos minutos de la clase

Harry tomó sus cosas y se fue con la profesora McGonagall, sin antes escuchar a Ron decir: " ¿Qué sucede? "

Mientras iban por el corredor, la profesora McGonagall tenía una expresión muy seria, más seria de lo habitual...

-Disculpe, profesora- McGonagall no respondió- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué mandan llamar a Renata y luego a mí?, no entiendo- pregunta Harry muy serio

-No te preocupes, Potter, pronto lo verás- contesta McGonagall muy seria

Los dos llegaron en poco tiempo a la gárgola donde se encontraba el despacho de Dumbledore...

-Chistes blancos- dice McGonagall muy seria y la gárgola comienza a moverse para visualizar los escalones que los llevarían hasta Dumbledore

Los dos subieron los escalones, la profesora McGonagall por delante y Harry en seguida, pero a Harry le desesperaba la calma de la profesora, quería saber cuanto antes qué era lo que sucedía.

Al entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore, que a Harry ya no se le hacía desconocida, vieron a Snape, al señor Sakaguchi, a Renata y a Dumbledore, a Cornelius Fudge y a Sirius Black, todos con expresiones serias y duras. Al ver a Renata, Harry comprendió que no pasaba nada malo, pero estaba muy desconcertado por la expresión que tenían...

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Harry muy interesado

Dumbledore miró a Harry a través de sus gafas de media luna. Snape tenía una sonrisa maléfica. Ryusuke lo miraba de manera compasiva y Renata preocupada pero a la vez seria, al igual que Sirius. Cornelius Fudge se estrujaba las manos muy nervioso y al parecer con mucho miedo

-Harry, hay algo muy importante que debes saber antes de la prueba de mañana- dice por fin Dumbledore con mucha seriedad, luego ve a Renata con una ligera sonrisa- ... aunque preferíamos que no te enteraras, pero la señorita Sakaguchi ha estado insistiendo desde hace mucho y creo que tiene razón- Harry miró a Renata, la cual bajó la cabeza muy apenada y sonrojada

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta Harry viendo a Dumbledore muy interesado

-Se trata de Voldemort, Harry- contesta Dumbledore muy serio

-¿Qué sucede?, ¡No puede estar presente!, ¡Quiero decir, el año pasado lo derrotamos!- dice Harry muy alterado al ver la cara de Renata tan triste y preocupada

-¡No, Harry, no!, ¡No se trata de él!... al menos no en persona- contesta Sirius muy serio; Harry puso cara de susto también se puso pálido. Renata se acerca a él y lo sujeta del brazo

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry?- pregunta Renata muy preocupada

-¿A qué se refieren con eso, profesor Dumbledore?- pregunta Harry muy asombrado

-Verás, apenas unos meses de la muerte de Voldemort, temíamos que hubiera dejado descendencia con sus mismos... hábitos

-Y lo encontramos- contesta Ryusuke muy duramente

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Harry sin aliento

-Voldemort tiene un hijo, Harry... y viene por ti- contesta Renata muy seriamente

-¡Espera!, ¡Espera un momento, Renata!, ¿Cómo es eso de que viene por mí?, ¿Es que está aquí en Hogwarts?- pregunta Harry boquiabierto y casi sin aliento

-Bueno... no lo sabemos, aunque...- Renata no tenía valor para contestar

-Él está en Hogwarts, no hay duda- contesta Snape con severidad

-Severus, no lo sabemos de ante mano- agrega McGonagall muy seria y molesta

-Pero es lo más seguro, profesora McGonagall- contesta Ryusuke

-Por favor, Sakaguchi, ¿Es que acaso no tienes la información certera?, solamente nos pones a todos los nervios de punta- dice Fudge muy molesto

-Saber eso no es cosa de una noticia por la radio... lleva mucho tiempo saberlo y no podemos darlo a saber con tanta sencillez- contesta Ryusuke algo ofendido

-... ¿Cómo sabe lo de Voldemort, señor Sakaguchi?- pregunta Harry incrédulo y omitiendo la discusión entre Fudge y Ryusuke. Harry no podía creer que el señor Ryusuke supiera algo sobre ese asunto, es decir, el padre de Renata era muggle, cómo podía saber esas cosas

-Mi padre no es un muggle como todos creen, Harry... papá es Inefable: Del Departamento de Misterios; han estado buscando el paradero del hijo de Voldemort desde hace mucho tiempo- contesta Renata muy seria, Harry se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer que el señor Sakaguchi fuera un mago, nunca lo aparentó, siempre estaba comportándose como un muggle y asombrándose de las cosas que sus hijas le hablaban de magia.

-Nunca me dijiste eso, Renata- dice Harry algo molesto

-No podía decírtelo; ni siquiera Rena lo sabe- contesta Renata muy triste

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Harry asombrado

-Eso no importa en estos momentos, señor Potter; lo que ahora queremos decirle es muy importante- Harry y Renata le pusieron atención a Ryusuke- es verdad que no estamos seguros de que el hijo de Voldemort esté en Hogwarts, pero queríamos que lo supieras para que comiences a tomar precauciones, no podemos permitir que te pase algo, aunque seas lo que busca el Heredero de Voldemort... hemos estado buscando a ese chico o chica, si es que es humano, para que puedas vivir en paz, pero no sabíamos en quién está ese Heredero, que posiblemente lo sabe desde un principio, por eso

-¡Un momento!, ¡Me está usando de señuelo!- dice Harry indignado

-Desgraciadamente eres lo que busca el Heredero de Voldemort, no nos queda otra salida- contesta Ryusuke con dureza

-¡No mencionaste eso cuando me dijiste que hiciera lo posible por conocer a Harry, papá!, ¡No me parece justo!- interviene Renata muy molesta

-¡¿Sabías sobre esto, Renata?!- pregunta Harry muy molesto

-Bueno... yo- Renata no sabía qué contestar

-¡Solamente te acercaste a mí por conveniencia!, ¡Me quieren usar de señuelo!, ¡Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado!, ¡¿No creen que no me sentí así cuando trataban de atrapar a Sirius Black?!

-No estaban los dementores aquí porque fueras un señuelo, Potter; era para protegerte- interviene la profesora McGonagall muy seria

-¡Pero ésta vez, sí!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Sé que viene por mí!, ¡Pero!- Harry volteó con Renata y la fulminaba con la mirada

-Harry, yo no sabía que mi papá quería hacer eso... te aseguro que yo lo único que quiero es que atrapen al Heredero de Voldemort porque no es justo que siempre estés viviendo con el temor de saber si estarás algún día tranquilo... ¿Crees que si sabría lo del señuelo les habría pedido que te lo dijeran?, ¡Harry, por favor, no sería capaz de hacer algo así!... eres una persona muy especial para mí- contesta Renata tratando de tranquilizar a Harry, el cual parecía estar a punto de estallar por el coraje

-¡¿Estás ayudando en el Departamento?!, ¡¿Por qué?!- pregunta Harry más preocupado que enojado

-Porque... si te digo, posiblemente me taches de vengativa y cegada por el odio- contesta Renata bajando la cabeza muy triste

-... Es por tu madre, ¿Verdad?- pregunta Harry asombrado, Renata baja la cabeza con tristeza- ... de todos modos, creo que no tengo alternativa... ¿Qué quieren que haga?- cuestiona Harry retirando la mirada de Renata, ésta lo mira asustada

-Es peligroso lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Seguro que quieres ayudarnos?- pregunta Ryusuke muy interesado, Renata mira a su padre con imploración, tratando de hacerlo entender de que no meta a Harry en esas cosas

-Sí, está bien- contesta Harry muy serio, Renata voltea ahora con Harry muy temerosa

-Harry- susurra Renata, él no la mira

-Harry Potter, lo único que tienes qué hacer, es tratar de averiguar si alguno de los alumnos de todos los colegios son los hijos de Voldemort- todos se quedaron callados y Snape liberó una risita burlona- no es ninguna broma, Snape, sé que Harry puede saber con facilidad quién es el Heredero de Voldemort, ¿No es verdad?- cuestiona Ryusuke más serio que nunca. Todos miran a Harry asombrados y con la boca abierta, menos Dumbledore

Por un momento, Harry pensó en decirle lo de la cicatriz en la selección del Cáliz de Fuego, pero se detuvo porque pensó que era por el coraje que había sentido en ese momento

-¿Cómo, Harry?- pregunta Renata preocupada

-Puedo hacerlo, pero tomará tiempo, ¿No cree?, son muchos chicos los que están aquí- contesta Harry con incredulidad

-Tienes una pista... el Heredero de Voldemort es de la misma edad o más grande que tú; creo que eso es lo único que podemos decirte- agrega Ryusuke con una sonrisa segura

-Entonces... no creo que sea difícil

-¿No has sentido nada en el Gran Comedor, cuando todos están ahí?, ¡Qué raro!- Ryusuke sabía que Harry ya había sentido algo sobre el Heredero, pero no quería decirlo

-No me he fijado- contesta Harry bajando la vista

-... Está bien, debes avisarme en seguida de lo que suceda... Voldemort dejó dicho algo antes de morir- Harry se quedó atónito: ¿Cómo era que Ryusuke sabía eso?, él no se lo había dicho a Renata ni a Ron para no asustarlos- ... " Mi Heredero se elevará el doble de fuerte y victorioso que yo, invocando las catástrofes más temibles del lado tenebroso "; ¿No es verdad?... puede que eso suceda, así que hay que estar alertas- cuestiona Ryusuke muy serio

Todos se estremecieron por lo que dijo Ryusuke.

-¿Cómo... lo sabe?- pregunta Harry asombrado

-Al Departamento de Misterios no se le puede ocultar nada, Harry- contesta Ryusuke con una sonrisa

Cuando dejaron salir a los dos, casi a la hora de la cena, todas las clases las habían perdido. Estaban muy serios y pálidos por todo lo sucedido...

-¡¿Por qué aceptaste eso, Harry?!, ¡Podrías morir!- reclama Renata muy enojada

-Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, desde que llegué a Hogwarts- contesta Harry algo temeroso, sabía que era peligroso, pero no podía negarse, él estaba harto de no poder vivir tranquilo

-¡Pero no se trata de eso!, ¡Es peligroso!, ¡Y más si Voldemort dijo que su Heredero se levantará más fuerte que él mismo!- contesta Renata furiosa y preocupada

-¿Por qué no te lo dices a ti misma, Renata?, tú también te estás arriesgando mucho- contesta Harry comenzando a alterarse

-Sí, pero yo lo hago porque... porque- Renata no quería contestar

-Por vengar a tu madre, ¿No es eso, Renata?, quieres vengar a tu madre porque Voldemort la mató; ¿Por qué no me entiendes, Renata?, yo quiero vivir tranquilo sin que le digan a mis hijos o nietos que están en peligro porque el nieto de Voldemort va a matarlos, mejor acabar con el problema desde la raíz- contesta Harry tranquilizándose

Renata sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero no podía dejar que Harry se arriesgara tanto.

-Además, si el Heredero de Voldemort viene por mí, ¿Por qué salir corriendo?... viene por mí y por nadie más- contesta Harry en tono tierno

Renata se recarga en el hombro de Harry y se queda callada.

-No quiero que lo hagas, Harry- pide Renata muy preocupada

-Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas- Harry abraza a Renata con mucha fuerza y ésta le responde- ... no quiero que te involucres, porque podrías estar en peligro de muerte- Renata estaba más triste, parecía guardarse algo más que eso

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	13. Harry Potter y la Bruja Asombrosa Cap 13

**_Aquí les tengo el capítulo 13 de mi fic de HP :P espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando n.n Seguiré escribiéndolo porque casi lo tengo terminado, pero lamento decirles que no va a la mitad publicado :P Así que sigan leyéndolo. Ya viene el minsterio ;)_**

**_DEJEN REVIWES_

* * *

**

**NERVIOS Y FURIA**

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por la prueba, que tendría lugar por la tarde. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata estaban en el Gran Comedor tomando su desayuno...

-¿Qué hicieron ayer?, ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?- pregunta Ron con una sonrisa pícara

-Bueno, estuvimos con el profesor Dumbledore...

-¡Explicándole que entraría como guardián del equipo de Gryffindor!- interrumpe Renata de inmediato

-Eh... sí, es verdad, olvidé informarle que ya teníamos un guardián- agrega Harry interpretando la mirada nerviosa de Renata

-No sabía que había que decirle a Dumbledore- agrega Ron muy extrañado

-Bueno, según él, es una nueva regla- contesta Harry

Hermione, Rena y Ron se miraron dudosos pero no los cuestionaron más.

Durante todo el desayuno hablaron de otras cosas y de lo que habían visto en las clases que habían perdido.

De camino al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata, estaban muy nerviosos debido a la primera prueba. Antes de entrar al aula, que estaba cerrada, esperaron afuera, junto con otros Gryffindor y Slytherin, que obviamente estaban cuchicheando sobre los Gryffindor. En ese momento, llegó Pansy Parkison, seguida de su grupo de chicas de Slytherin y miraron con recelo a Renata y Rena...

-Siempre tratando de llamar la atención, ¿Verdad, Sakaguchi?- dijo Pansy dirigiéndose más a Rena que a Renata

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Rena con inocencia

-No te hagas la inocente... eso de abrazar a Justin en frente de todas, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Pansy empuja a Rena muy molesta y ésta se sentía con miedo

-¡No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?!- dice Renata enfrentándose a Pansy

-¡Vaya!, llegó súper hermana- dice Pansy más molesta

Malfoy llega en ese momento, seguido como siempre de sus amigotes Crabee y Goyle...

-Parkison, no te molestes en insultarlas; no están a nuestra altura- comenta Malfoy muy sonriente, todos los Slytherin, como siempre, celebraron con carcajadas el comentario de Malfoy

-Seguro que no, Malfoy; nosotros no estamos al final de la puntuación de la Copa de las Casas, ni siquiera con la ayuda del profesor Snape pueden igualar a las demás Casas- contesta Harry sonriendo muy seguro

A todos los Slytherin el comentario no les agradó y en seguida se quedaron callados.

-Te puedo vencer con una mano atada a la espalda, Potter- dice Malfoy muy molesto

-Has tratado, y no has podido- contesta Hermione con una sonrisa irónica

-¡¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?!, ¡San...!- pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, Renata lo miró con ojos asesinos que cortaron las palabras de Malfoy- ... ¿Qué sucede, Sakaguchi?, ¿Defiendes a tus amigas?, ¡Qué conmovedor!- Renata no cambió su mirada, pero ya no surtía el mismo efecto en Malfoy

Sirius había aparecido en la puerta del aula.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta Sirius muy serio. Malfoy y los demás lo omitieron, la discusión tomaba un curso serio y tenso

-... Sin duda, Potter, tienes una novia muy cursi, pero claro, tenía que ser una Sangre Sucia que...- Harry no lo dejó terminar y tomó a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa hasta estrellarlo en la pared junto a la puerta del aula, todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados y asustados

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ese modo de Renata, ¿Entiendes?!, ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- advierte Harry muy enojado

-¡Harry, basta!- pide Sirius muy molesto por la actitud de Harry de dejarse llevar de ese modo

-¡Déjalo, Harry!- pide Renata tratando de separarlos

-¡POTTER!- grita Snape muy enojado mientras se dirigía a la multitud enajenada

Harry soltó de inmediato a Malfoy y los dos miraron a Snape: Harry con ojos aburridos porque sabía perfectamente que le quitaría puntos a los Gryffindor, mientras que Malfoy sonreía muy satisfecho.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- dice Snape lleno de furia

-Fue Potter, profesor, trató de hacerme daño- contesta Malfoy quitando su sonrisa triunfante

-Vaya, como siempre tienes que estar armando escándalo para que todos te vean... ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!- todos los presentes protestaron y miraron a Harry con rencor, aunque...

-Y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin también- interviene Sirius muy serio

Snape, que no había visto a Sirius, lo taladró con los ojos al ver que le quitaba puntos a su casa. Todos los Slytherin se quedaron atónitos, puesto que nadie les había quitado tantos puntos, si de por sí, iban en último lugar en la Copa de las Casas, ahora irían más abajo por los puntos que les quitó Black.

-¿Y por qué le quitarías puntos a mi casa, Black?- pregunta Snape recuperando los estribos

-Porque el señor Malfoy estaba provocando a los alumnos, yo mismo vi cómo fue todo... aunque no disculpo a Harry por haber atacado al señor Malfoy- contesta Sirius con una mirada reprobatoria a Malfoy y Harry

-¿Así que lo viste todo y no trataste de detenerlos?, ¿Sabes que eso te puede traer problemas?- cuestiona Snape con una sonrisa maléfica

-No fue culpa del profesor Sirius- defiende Renata inesperadamente, y Snape no la calló como usualmente callaba a Hermione, sino que la miró de manera comprensiva y esperó su respuesta- ... cuando ellos comenzaron a pelear, el profesor Sirius apenas estaba saliendo del salón- todos se quedaron callados, Pansy Parkison miraba a Renata furiosa

-... Bien... solamente le advertiré una cosa, profesor Black- pero Snape fue interrumpido de nuevo

-Usted no me tiene que advertir nada, sé perfectamente cuál es mi trabajo- contesta Sirius con una leve risita burlona

-Pues no lo parece

-Cuidado Snape, no te muerdas la lengua, porque sé que le quitas puntos a los Gryffindor sin razón, además de humillarlos frente a los de tu casa... ¿Sabías que eso te puede traer problemas?- cuestiona Sirius más seguro que nunca

Snape no contestó a eso y decidió dar la media vuelta y emprender el regreso a su despacho. Algunas risitas de Gryffindor siguieron a Snape y muchas críticas de Slytherin entraron al salón.

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue una de las más interesantes, aunque el ambiente era tenso porque nadie de Slytherin quería participar por lo sucedido. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rena y Renata notaban que Sirius estaba molesto, pero no sabían por qué.

Al término de la clase, cuando todos salían del salón, Sirius se acercó a la mesa de Harry...

-Harry, tengo que hablarte un minuto

Los cuatro salieron del salón y cuando se encontraba completamente vacío, Sirius cerró la puerta. Harry no sabía por qué Sirius lo había detenido, sino se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a la clase de Encantamientos, aunque por la mirada de Sirius, sabía que no era nada bueno y que seguía enojado.

-Harry, estoy muy decepcionado de tu comportamiento- Harry se asombró cuando escuchó a Sirius hablarle así

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros!, ¡¿Qué habría pasado sino hubiera salido a ver qué era lo que propiciaba el alboroto afuera?!, ¡Seguramente Gryffindor tendría más de cincuenta puntos menos!, debes aprender a controlarte, Harry- Sirius no retiraba su mirada dura de Harry, el cual estaba cohibido por el regaño

-Lo siento... ¡Pero es que no podía dejar que siguiera insultando a Renata!, ¡Sirius, yo la quiero!- contesta Harry algo alterado

-Sé eso de ante mano, Harry; pero ¿Crees que le gustaría verte peleándote por unas palabras que tal vez a ella no le afecten?... piensa qué tan triste se pondría porque comenzaste una pelea por ella, no creo que se sientan halagada, al contrario, tendría una perspectiva de ti menos alta- contesta Sirius muy seguro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Harry incrédulamente

-Porque conozco a Renata, y sé que ese tipo de cosas le molestan... es como si la hicieras sentir como una especie de trofeo que hay que defender de alguien que quiere llenarlo de sarro- Harry se quedó pensando, y definitivamente era cierto, además de que Renata sabe defenderse bien de las ofensas

-Quizás tengas razón- dice Harry muy pensativo y avergonzado

-... Harry, Renata te quiere, y sé que ese querer se está convirtiendo en amor... no hagas que ella baje ese sentimiento por tonterías- Harry se sonroja mucho y mira a su padrino con aire de hijo a padre

-Sí tienes razón, Sirius... gracias- hubo un abrazo entre ellos de afecto paternal

Cuando Harry iba a salir del salón, se volvió a Sirius y le dijo:

-Yo también- Sirius se queda extrañado

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?- pregunta Sirius

-Yo también la estoy llegando a amar- Harry cerró la puerta del salón muy colorado antes de que Sirius pudiera decirle algo más

En la clase de Encantamientos, Harry llegó a tiempo y durante la clase, estuvieron algo distraídos con una plática...

-¿Qué te dijo tu padrino, Harry?- pregunta Renata muy interesada

-Algo muy importante; luego quiero hablar contigo, Renata- contesta Harry abriendo su libro

A Renata ese "quiero hablar contigo" le sonó muy serio y pensó que había hecho algo malo.

Al término de clase de Encantamientos, fueron al Gran Comedor a comer y en él, Harry y Renata se apartaron de los tres, para hablar de ese asunto importante que decía Harry...

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- pregunta Renata muy temerosa

-Bueno... quería pedirte una disculpa, si es que te hice sentir mal cuando pasó lo de Malfoy- contesta Harry muy apenado

-¿Hacerme sentir mal porque me defendiste?, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta Renata con una risa de no entender nada

-Lo que pasa es que Sirius me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mi actitud ante los insultos de Malfoy, me dijo que a lo mejor te sentiste mal porque quise golpearlo... no sé

-¿Como si me estuvieras tratando como un trofeo?- cuestiona Renata muy seria

-Sí

-La verdad es que sí me sentía así, pero luego recapacité de que lo hacías porque no te gusta que nadie hable mal de mí, por eso no me molesté tanto- contesta Renata con una sonrisa sonrojada

-Por eso te ofrezco una disculpa- dice Harry tomándole las manos a Renata

-No te preocupes por eso, está bien- dice Renata abrazándolo por el cuello, éste también la abraza

Durante la tarde, los alumnos tuvieron libres la horas, porque los maestros estaban muy ocupados arreglando el terreno para la primera prueba, así que los chicos decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid a su pequeña cabaña.

-¡Oh, qué bueno que vienen!, ayer traté de buscarlos, pero estuve ocupado- dice Hagrid muy serio

-¿Qué sucede, Hagrid?- pregunta los cinco

-Quería desearles buena suerte por si no los veía el día de hoy, pero no hay prisa, todavía faltan dos horas para que la prueba comience- contesta Hagrid despreocupado

-No lo digas en ese tono, Hagrid, que en mi estómago se crea una revolución cada que pienso en la prueba- contesta Ron muy nervioso

-¿Están listos?- pregunta Hagrid muy interesado

-Claro, hemos estado las últimas semanas en la biblioteca repasando encantamientos y pociones que no recordábamos bien- contesta Harry con tono aburrido

Durante las horas restantes, los seis estuvieron hablando de qué podría ser la primera prueba: pasaron desde escregutos de cola explosiva (aunque hayan sido prácticamente inventados por Hagrid), hasta dementores. Preferían no tocar el tema de los dementores, porque a Harry no le traían recuerdos muy buenos que digamos.

Para las 4:00 de la tarde, los cinco chicos se despedían de Hagrid y se dirigían rápidamente a la Torre de Gryffindor para alistarse para la primera prueba, que ésta vez, nadie sabía en que consistía.

-¡Vamos o se nos hará tarde!- dijo Harry que entraba corriendo en la Sala Común, casi nadie estaba en ella, al parecer, todos los Gryffindor ya estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts

-Tranquilo, Harry, falta una hora para comenzar- contestó Renata

Harry y Ron subieron de prisa al dormitorio de los chicos. Ron cogió una túnica un poco sucia, por si se ensuciaba más. Harry repasó rápido los hechizos que se le había dificultado y después limpió sus gafas.

Los dos bajaron rápidamente hacia la Sala Común...

-¡Vamos, faltan 45 minutos!- apresuró Hermione muy nerviosa

-¡Vámonos, ya!- dijeron Harry y Ron y salieron rápidamente de la Sala Común

Ron esculcó en sus bolsillos y de repente se detuvo

-¡Esperen un momento!- dijo Ron desesperado porque buscaba algo en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?- preguntó Rena impaciente por llegar

-Mi varita... ¡No está!... ¡La dejé en la otra túnica!- contestó Ron regresando al retrato de la señora gorda- Kawaii Amorío- todos esperaron a Ron afuera, pero Harry hurgó también en sus bolsillos y él también se asustó

-Mi varita... ¡Tampoco está!- dijo Harry entrando corriendo en la Sala Común, las tres chicas entraron con él

-¿No la dejaste en otra túnica?- preguntó Renata buscando cerca de la chimenea

-No, no me cambié- contestó Harry muy desesperado

Ron había bajado guardando su varita, pero de inmediato se puso a buscarla por todos lados.

-No la usamos en todo el día- contestó Ron mirando su reloj

-¿Por qué no la mandas llamar, Harry?, con el encantamiento invocador- propuso Rena algo desesperada, faltaban 30 minutos para la prueba

-Sí, es verdad- Ron le prestó su varita a Harry- ... ¡Accio varita mágica!- nada sucedió, y todos se quedaron esperando

-A lo mejor no funciona con varitas- comentó Hermione muy preocupada. Pero los cinco vieron que algo iba hacia esa dirección.

-¡Esa es!- dijo Harry muy contento y devolviéndole la varita a Ron

-¡Bien!, ¿Ahora podemos irnos?, ya casi es la hora y se supone que ya deberías de estar ahí- propuso Hermione muy desesperada y corriendo primero que los demás

Todos la siguieron y no dejaron de correr hasta llegar a los terrenos del colegio. Ahí los esperaba un hombre muy extraño, que nunca habían visto, era alto y delgado, casi se confundía con un palo de escoba, de cabellos grisáceos, y ojos verdes pálido. Vestía con una túnica turquesa y una capucha plateada.

-¡Por fin están aquí!, ¡Rápido que nada más faltan ustedes!- dijo el anciano muy desesperado

-¡Lo sentimos, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo!- contestó Harry que seguía al hombre que caminaba a grandes zancadas

Les extrañó la dirección que llevaba, pues iba directamente al bosque prohibido, pero se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que se había levantado una tarima en donde todos los alumnos de los diferentes colegios estaban esperándolos, y a un lado de la tarima, estaba una carpa donde estaban los otros campeones. El anciano miró a Hermione, Rena y Renata

-Ustedes deben ir con sus compañeros, se levantarán cuatro pantallas grandes en dónde verán la prueba- ordenó el anciano, que parecía ser del ministerio

-Está bien- dijeron las tres, antes de que se fueran, Renata la dio un beso a Harry de buena suerte y se fueron rápidamente a la tarima donde estaban los demás alumnos.

Harry y Ron prácticamente fueron arrastrados hasta la carpa en donde se encontraban los demás campeones, el anciano, efectivamente era del Ministerio de Magia. Dentro de la carpa, los demás los vieron con ojos de que los habían estado esperando por siglos.

-Bueno, ninguno de ustedes me conoce porque no vine el día de la selección de campeones, pero mi nombre es Wingmius Ferguson y soy el director del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, en un momento estará aquí el ministro de Magia Japonés... ahora disculpen un momento, cuando él llegue, les diremos en qué consiste la primera prueba- todos miraban muy nerviosos a Ferguson, después siguió- ... cuando escuchen el silbato, salgan todos- Ferguson se fue después de decir esto y todos los chicos comenzaron a sentirse más nerviosos de lo normal

Harry y Ron se echaban miradas nerviosas y casi hablaban solos con los ojos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos...

-¿Los invadió el miedo?, es lógico cuando se enflentan a Yokohama- comentó Jun muy seguro y con una sonrisa burlona. Harry y Ron los miraron con aspecto aburrido, así que decidieron no hacerle caso, aunque Harry sentía que la cicatriz le ardía un poco

-Ya velán que nadie podlá detenelnos, nuestlos hechizos son mucho mejoles que los suyos- agregó Junko muy sonriente

-No solo cuentan los hechizos y la fuerza, el ingenio es lo que te hace ganar- contestó Ron muy serio, Junko soltó una risita burlona

-Eles muy tonto, niño, ya velás que todo lo que clees es absuldo- agregó Jun acariciando su varita, Harry sostuvo a Ron para impedir que se pelearan

-No, Ron, ya verás que Hogwarts le ganará con mucha facilidad a Yokohama- contestó Harry con una mirada asesina a Jun

-Los de Hogwalts son muy optimistas, pelo ya lo velás Junko, les ganalemos- agregó Jun abrazando a su hermana

Harry y Ron se quedaron viéndolos con ojos asesinos, pero después les dieron la espalda y vieron a Leandro y Ferdinand platicando, después se acercaron a ellos...

-No deben hacerrles caso- aconsejó Leandro muy serio, viendo de reojo a Jun y Junko que hablaban entre los dos

-Es vegdad, desde que llegagon aquí, se han dedicado a hagles la vida imposible a todos los alumnos de todos los colegios- agregó Ferdinand, Harry y Ron se miraron y después a los japoneses

-Simplemente hay gente mucho más agradable que ellos- dijo Harry muy molesto

-Sí, la señoguita Guenata es muy difeguente a ellos, es tu novia, ¿Vegdad, Potteg?- preguntó Ferdinand con una sonrisa

-Sí- contestó Harry muy tranquilo

-Tengo la ligerra imprresión de que algo trraman parra la prrueba- comentó Leandro muy temeroso

-No te preocupes, el bosque prohibido no es un jardín de niños- agregó Ron sin darse cuenta de que había asustado más a Leandro, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto- ... estoy seguro de que sería un bonito lugar para su hogar- los cuatro chicos rieron a carcajadas y llamaron la atención de las chicas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, además de Jun y Junko

En ese momento, las carcajadas se apagaron, algo habían escuchado... un silbato que anunciaba la orden de que deberían salir al terreno, al frente de las gradas...

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


End file.
